I Like You The Best (Meanie Version)
by David Rd
Summary: (Update chap 11) Wonwoo diculik dan dijadikan sandera supaya Jooheon dapat membalaskan dendamnya pada Mingyu. Tapi ternyata Wonwoo dan Jooheon sudah saling kenal. Seokmin dan Hansol berusaha mengejar Mingyu yang berusaha menyelamatkan Wonwoo. Meanie couple, Verkwan, Soonseok, Jeongcheol, Yunjae
1. Chapter 1

**Title** **:** **I LIKE YOU THE BEST**

 **** **Pairing : Meanie (main),** **Verkwan, Soonseok, Seunghan**

 **Author** **: David Rd**

 **Language** **: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T**

 **Genre** **: Romance/Drama**

 **Chapters** **: 1** **/** **14**

 **Note:**

 **Kesamaan cerita hanyalah ketidaksengajaan semata.** **Pernah baca cerita serupa anggap saja nasib.**

 **Warning!** **Alur cerita membosankan alias gampang ditebak, banyak tipo, cerita nggak mutu, cerita terlalu pendek, bahasa terlalu formal, dll.**

 _ **Don't like don't read! Comment is appreciated while no room for bashing!**_

 _ **The characters here belong to God and their parents.**_

 _ **Finally happy reading and I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

 _ **Davidrd copyrights**_

 _ **2011 productions**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEW TARGET?**

Sekolah pagi ini sangat ramai. Tahun ajaran baru, baru saja dimulai. Banyak murid baru berdatangan. Seorang pemuda kurus berambut hitam berjalan dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Dilihatnya pintu gerbang sekolah barunya dengan tatapan pasti.

"Yah, apa kau tahu? Kim Mingyu akan mencari target baru tahun ini," ujar seorang anak kepada teman perempuannya.

Murid perempuan lainnya pun menyahut,"Mwo? Benarkah? Kemana Lee Minbeok?"

"Kau tak tahu? Dia keluar dari sekolah tahun ajaran kemarin. Aku dengar dia masuk rumah sakit dan benar-benar luka parah," salah seorang teman lainnya yang kebetulan lewat ikut menyambung pembicaraan kedua anak tadi.

"Wah, Kim Mingyu sudah sangat keterlaluan," anak pertama berkata.

"Lalu siapa yang akan jadi targetnya tahun ini? Kau ingat? Semua anak yang dikerjainya selalu keluar dari sekolah dalam waktu kurang dari satu semester. Paling lama hanya tiga bulan," si perempuan berkata disahuti anggukan dari kedua temannya.

Wonwoo heran mendengar pembicaraan murid-murid tadi. Kenapa di sekolah semewah ini masih ada anak yang suka menindas anak lain. Dia pikir, setelah beberapa kali berpindah sekolah, dia akan menemukan tempat yang cocok dengannya, namun ternyata semuanya salah.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana pagi yang tadinya riuh berubah menjadi sepi. Wonwoo bingung melihat semua anak berubah secepat kilat menjadi diam. Diliriknya segerombolan anak yang tadinya tengah membicarakan seorang siswa bernama Kim Mingyu juga ikut terdiam.

Dilihatnya dari arah gerbang sebuah sepeda motor sport wana merah melintas menuju parkiran dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Wonwoo yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya melanjutkan aktivitas berjalannya menuju ruang kelas barunya. Namun aneh, dilihatnya semua anak mulai menunduk saat pengendara sepeda motor itu turun dari kendaraannya seusai memarkirkan benda mewah itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Wonwoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Pemuda itu berjalan santai menuju ke arahnya. Kenapa pemuda itu mendekatinya? Apa yang salah dengannya? Apa karena hanya dia satu-satunya murid yang tidak menundukkan kepalanya? Omo, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Satu langkah di depan tubuhnya yang kaku seketika, pemuda berambut keunguan itu menatap tajam matanya dan bertanya dengan suaranya yang sedikit berat,"Nama?"

Wonwoo langsung salah tingkah.

"Apa kau tuli?" pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. Tangannya mulai mendekat ke arah dada pemuda kurus itu dan mencengkeram erat nametag di jas sekolahnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo. _Such a good name_. _Welcome to Pledis_ ," pemuda bertampang sangat tampan itu kemudian menggosok-gosok pelan nametagnya dan meniupnya sesaat," _Good Luck_!" ujarnya sembari memberikan wink andalannya.

Pemuda itupun pergi meninggalkannya dan semua anak kembali berbisik-bisik. Sekarang, banyak anak yang menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

" _Yo, man. Already get a target huh_?" Hansol sahabat terbaikku yang terkenal karena wajah bulenya menyapaku saat aku baru memasuki kelas.

" _Yeah, something like that I think_ ," aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Hansol.

Kuletakkan tasku di atas meja dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke kursi. Aku benci sekali sekolah. Andai saja aku boleh memilih, aku tak akan pernah datang ke sekolah. Apa yang aku dapatkan dengan bersekolah? Tak ada.

Seseorang tiba-tiba melemparkan kaleng minuman ke arahku. Aku yang tadinya sudah memejamkan mata, kini terpaksa melotot lebar-lebar. Kulihat temanku yang tahun lalu masih memiliki rambut hitam sekarang sudah mengecatnya menjadi kecoklatan sesuai dengan warna favoritnya kemudian menatanya dengan style acak-acakan seperti baru bangun tidur, tapi menurutku dia tetap terlihat keren.

" _What's up man_? Hey, sekolah baru akan dimulai, tapi tampangmu seperti sudah ditimpa ribuan PR. Bersemangatlah! _Fighting_!" sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya, Minseok tersenyum ke arahku. Kenapa anak ini selalu bisa tersenyum setiap saat. Apa dia tidak capek?

" _Arraseo_ ," hanya itu jawabanku.

Sekarang pikiranku beralih ke arah target baruku. Jeon Wonwoo. Pemuda kurus dengan mata rubah yang baru pernah kulihat. Apa dia murid baru? Selama ini aku belum pernah melihatnya dan sepertinya dia juga tak kenal denganku. Kalau dia murid lama, dia pasti akan dengan mudah mengenaliku. Siapa di sekolah ini yang tak kenal dengan Kim Mingyu.

Saat aku tengah melamunkan hal yang tak penting itu, tiba-tiba guruku masuk ke dalam kelas bersama seorang murid baru.

"Pagi anak-anak!"

"Pagi, Saem!" sapa semua murid kecuali aku tentunya.

"Baiklah, kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau akan ada murid baru di kelas kalian. Kenalkan murid pindahan yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi bagian dari kalian semua. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Anak itu maju perlahan dengan malu-malu. Dan saat murid baru itu berdiri di depan kelas, betapa terkejutnya bahwa anak itu adalah anak yang kutemui tadi pagi. Yang kuanggap sebagai target baruku. Matanya melihat ke arahku dan sontak dia mundur hingga menabrak papan tulis di belakangnya dan membuat semua anak di kelas tertawa melihat tingkah anehnya.

"Wonwoo, ayo perkenalkan dirimu, nak," suruh Mrs. Lee.

"Ne," matanya masih menatap ke arahku dan kulihat tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran.

" _Annyeonghasseyo, Jeon Wonwoo imnida_. Mohon bantuannya," dengan takut-takut dia membungkuk.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gugupnya. Belum pernah aku menyaksikan seorang targetku yang begitu berbeda. Biasanya targetku akan sok jagoan dan tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya, namun sepertinya targetku yang satu ini sudah menyerah sebelum berperang.

"Baik, Wonwoo. Sekarang kamu duduk di bangku kosong itu!" perintah Mrs. Lee sambil menunjukkan bangku kosong di sebelahku.

"Ne, sonsaengnim."

Dia berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tak pernah lagi tatapannya bertemu denganku. Aku tahu, sekarang pasti dia sedang ketakutan setengah mati. Dia pasti sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya sehingga sekarang dia bersikap seperti ini.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya dan duduk dengan tenang, aku mendekat ke arahnya sambil menjabat erat tangannya yang gemetaran dan berkata,"Kim Mingyu imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu, JEON. WON. WOO."

Kulepaskan genggamanku dan kembali duduk ke posisiku semula. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat anak itu masih gemetaran. Apa ada yang salah dengannya?

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Oh Tuhan, apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan? Aku telah berurusan macam-macam dengan kingka sekolah di hari pertamaku. Bagaimana bisa aku begitu bodoh hingga tak menyadarinya? Aku tak mau kejadian di sekolah-sekolahku yang dulu terulang disini. Aku tak mau pindah sekolah lagi. Sudah cukup yang kualami, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kingka satu ini?

Omo, dia benar-benar menakutkan. Tatapannya sangat tajam. Tapi, wajahnya. Wajahnya sangat tampan seperti wajah model yang dikeluarkan dari majalah fashion ternama. Apa dia model? Ah persetan dia model atau bukan, yang jelas dia benar-benar membuatku stress di hari pertamaku sekolah.

Tengah sibuknya memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi padaku, kudengar seseorang masuk ke ruang kelas dengan terburu-buru.

"Mrs. Lee, maaf saya terlambat," seorang pemuda dengan jas sekolah yang tersampir di lengannya membungkuk kepada wali kelas kami. Mrs. Lee tersenyum kecil dan mempersilakan murid yang terlambat itu duduk.

 **End of Wonwoo POV**

 **tbc**

 **RnR chingudeul…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** **:** **I LIKE YOU THE BEST**

 **** **Pairing : Meanie (main),** **Verkwan, Soonseok, Seunghan**

 **Author** **: David Rd**

 **Language** **: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T**

 **Genre** **: Romance/Drama**

 **Chapters** **: 2** **/** **14**

 **Note:**

 **Kesamaan cerita hanyalah ketidaksengajaan semata. Pernah baca cerita serupa anggap saja nasib.**

 **Warning! Alur cerita membosankan alias gampang ditebak, banyak tipo, cerita nggak mutu, cerita terlalu pendek, bahasa terlalu formal, dll.**

 _ **Don't like don't read! Comment is appreciated while no room for bashing!**_

 _ **The characters here belong to God and their parents.**_

 _ **Finally happy reading and I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **2011 productions**

.

.

.

 **FIRST BREAK/ BROKE?**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, semua anak keluar dari kelas untuk menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin sekolah atau pergi ke perpustakaan. Tidak banyak anak yang tersisa di dalam ruang kelas, salah satu murid yang masih berada di kelas adalah Wonwoo. Pemuda kurus bermata rubah ini tak berani keluar dari kelas. Dia takut akan kemungkinan yang bisa dilakukan oleh Mingyu _and the gank_ padanya.

Dengan muka cemas dia hanya membolak-balik halaman per halaman buku pelajaran yang sedang dihadapinya. Seolah-olah buku itu bisa memberi cara bagaimana agar dia bisa terlepas dari jerat maut Mingyu kingka sekolah. Namun, semakin dibalik, buku itu hanya membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

Tiba-tiba seorang murid berambut panjang yang tadinya dikira wanita masuk ke kelasnya dan berteriak,"Yah, Seungcheol-ah!"

Sontak, Wonwoo langsung melupakan bukunya dan menatap murid itu. Betapa terkejutnya ketika diketahuinya bahwa orang itu adalah teman masa kecilnya.

"Jeonghan Hyung?" panggilnya.

Pemuda berambut panjang yang merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang langsung mencari asal suara dan ditemukannya Wonwoo tengah duduk manis dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Wonwoo-ya!"

"Aw," Wonwoo merasa tulangnya hampir remuk saat Jeonghan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Hyung, aku tak bisa bernapas," ujarnya sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jeonghan.

"Owh, mian. Aku sangat senang melihatmu disini. Apa kau murid baru yang banyak diceritakan orang? Owh."

"Ne."

"Hm, apa kau lihat Seungcheol?"

"Siapa?"

"Ah iya aku lupa, kau khan murid baru. Ehm, murid yang rambutnya berponi, tubuh tegap, bahu lebar, mata bulat, dan agak pendek? Oh ya dan dia suka telat masuk kelas," sambil mengilustrasikan gambaran orang yang dicarinya.

"Oh, anak itu," Wonwoo kini ingat dengan murid yang terlambat masuk tadi. Saat bel istirahat dilihatnya dia keluar bersama Mingyu dan teman-temannya,"Dia keluar."

"Hm, pasti dia bersama Mingyu," Jeonghan yang berkacak pinggang kemudian menarik tangan Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Ayo kita ke kantin! Akan kutunjukkan tempat-tempat bagus di sini."

"Ehm, baiklah."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Dalam hati, Wonwoo menyesal telah ikut dengan Jeonghan. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia begitu sial? Di tiap sekolah yang dimasukinya, kenapa dia harus selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan anak lain?

Sambil menengok kanan-kiri, Wonwoo terus berjalan. Tak lupa digenggamnya erat lengan Jeonghan. Pemuda yang tak tahu apa-apa ini mengira kelakuan teman kecilnya yang sudah sangat lama tak bertemu ini sangat lucu.

Akhirnya, mereka berduapun sampai di kantin sekolah. Banyak sekali anak duduk-duduk di sana bersama teman mereka. Ada yang sedang makan siang, ngobrol, dll. Seandainya Wonwoo bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang hidup tanpa masalah. Alangkah senangnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Wonwoo memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi mangsa bagi predator kelas kakap seperti Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau duduk dulu di sana ya!" tunjuk Jeonghan pada sebuah meja kosong di sudut kantin.

"Hyung, eodiga?" semakin erat saja genggaman pemuda kurus itu pada lengan temannya.

"Aigoo, aku sudah melihat dimana Seungcheol. Aku akan memanggilnya dan mengajaknya makan bersama kita. Oya, akan kukenalkan ia padamu. Kau pasti akan menyukainya," Jeonghan berusaha meyakinkan Wonwoo dengan menepuk kedua pundaknya.

"Jangan lama-lama Hyung!

"Tenang, cuma sebentar," dengan begitu Jeonghan pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang berdiri mematung di tengah-tengah jalan masuk kantin.

.

.

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Aish Jeonghan Hyung, apa kau tak tahu aku sedang menjadi incaran Mingyu. Kenapa kau tega sekali meninggalkan aku disini sendirian. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku? Omo, eotteohke? Seandainya aku bisa memilih, aku ingin _home schooling_ saja. Dengan begitu aku tak perlu bertemu dengan banyak orang dan menjadi bulan-bulanan anak lain. Appa, kenapa kau tak mengizinkanku berhenti sekolah saja? Aku benci sekolah. Aku takut sekolah. Ingin rasanya aku bersembunyi di dalam kamarku selamanya.

Saat aku tengah berdiri mematung dengan wajah ketakutan luar biasa, tiba-tiba kurasakan ada cairan jatuh di atas kepalaku. Sontak aku mendongak dan ternyata benar, seseorang dengan sengaja mengguyurkan minumannya ke kepalaku. Cairan minuman itu jatuh membasahi kepala dan wajahku. Lama-kelamaan turun ke seragam sekolah yang kukenakan dan membuat noda yang aku rasa akan sulit dihilangkan.

Sebagian anak di kantin tertawa melihat penindasan pertama yang kualami di sekolah ini. Namun, sebagian juga merasa kasihan dan iba padaku. Mungkin mereka berpikir, bagaiman bila mereka ada di posisiku sekarang.

"Ooops, aku dengar ada yang pikirannya sedang ruwet sekarang. Apa pikiranmu sudah dingin sekarang?" suara itu. Kenapa harus suara itu terus yang mengusikku?

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku tak punya keberanian. _**Aku tak pernah punya keberanian, selama yang aku ingat memang begitu.**_

"Kalau kurang dingin, aku rasa aku bisa membantu," Mingyu kini meletakkan beberapa buah es batu di atas kepalaku. Kurasakan dinginnya mulai menjalar dari atas kepalaku dan membuat tubuhku yang sudah menggigil dari awal semakin menggigil.

"Omo, bajumu jadi basah begini Jeon Wonwoo. Bagaimana kalau kita melepasnya dan menjemurnya saja di luar eoh?" Mingyu berbisik persis di telingaku membuatku ingin menangis. Tuhan, haruskah aku menjalani kehidupan seperti ini?

Seringaian licik muncul di wajah tampan Kim Mingyu saat aku tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Seolah kemenangan sudah ada di genggaman tangannya ia mulai membuka kancing bajuku satu persatu di tengah kafetaria yang penuh dengan siswa Pledis.

"Yah, Mingyu-yah!" kudengar seseorang memanggil namanya saat tangan itu baru membuka kancing bajuku yang ketiga.

"Mwo?"

"Sepertinya ini penyambutan yang kurang baik untuk murid baru kita," kulihat seorang murid berjalan ke arahku dan menatapku iba.

"Oops.. benarkah?" Mingyu kemudian menatapku yang basah kuyup dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari bajuku kemudian membuang es batu yang sedari tadi bersarang nyaman di atas kepalaku,"Wah aku akan membersihkan bajumu kalau begitu."

"Mingyu, hentikan! Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali," anak itu mencegah tangan Mingyu yang hampir saja mengguyurkan gelas keduanya kepadaku.

"Seokmin-ah, wae?" dengan nada sedikit kecewa, Mingyu melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman seseorang bernama Seokmin dengan kasar.

"Mingyu, aku bilang hentikan. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini!"

Mingyu merasa marah, namun Seokmin justru setengah menyeretnya keluar dari kantin sekolah. Kulihat ada seorang anak lagi berwajah bule dengan tatapan sangat tajam berjalan di belakang mereka. Dan saat anak itu berjalan melaluiku dia berbisik,"Maafkan dia, kami akan membantu sebisa kami," sambil berkedip ke arahku. Apakah semua anggota gank nya hobi berkedip pada orang?

Mereka bertiga telah berlalu, namun aku masih tetap berdiri di tempatku semula. Sejak Jeonghan hyung meninggalkanku untuk mencari Seungcheol, sampai Mingyu mengerjaiku dan hingga mereka tidak ada disini, aku masih tegak di posisiku. Hebatnya aku.

"Yah! Apa yang terjadi?" kudengar suara teriakan cempreng yang tertuju padaku.

"Mingyu melakukannya lagi," suara asing yang samar-samar kudengar dari belakangku.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa yang terjadi?" Jeonghan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku yang seperti mati rasa.

Aku tak tahu telah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri. Seingatku aku pingsan saat Jeonghan hyung mengguncang-guncang tubuhku di kantin sekolah dan selebihnya aku tak ingat. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan kulihat teman masa kecilku tengah sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang yang sekarang kutahu namanya, Seungcheol. Dari bahasa tubuhnya kutahu dia sedikit marah pada pemuda yang lebih pendek.

Samar-samar kudengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Cheol, apa Mingyu sudah gila?" Jeonghan berkacak pinggang sambil melotot pada Seungcheol.

"Jeonghanie, aku tahu dia sudah keterlaluan. Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Seungcheol mencoba menenangkan Jeonghan.

"Aish, anak itu. Apa dia pikir, dia pemilik sekolah ini? Bahkan pemilik sekolah ini juga tidak berhak melakukan perbuatan seperti itu."

"Aku rasa aku perlu bicara dengan eommanya tentang masalah ini."

Hanya itu yang sempat kudengar sebelum tiba-tiba seorang suster sekolah masuk ke dalam ruanganku dirawat sambil membawakan air dan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti obat.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" dengan senyum manisnya suster itu menawarkan obat yang dibawanya tadi. Setelah selesai mengecek kestabilan kondisiku, suster itu undur diri.

"Wonwoo-ya kau baik-baik saja?" Jeonghan yang duduk di samping tempat tidurku bertanya pelan.

"Ne," kupaksakan sedikit senyum menghiasi wajahku agar dia tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oya, Woo, kenalkan. Ini orang yang aku ceritakan tadi, Seungcheol."

Orang yang dimaksud pun tersenyum hangat dan menawarkan jabat tangan denganku. Baru pernah kali ini ada anak yang mau berjabat tangan denganku karena kemauan mereka sendiri. Semua orang yang aku tahu hanya akan berjabat tangan denganku apabila mereka menginginkan sesuatu dariku.

"Choi Seungcheol imnida. Pangawoyo," suaranya terdengar begitu menenangkan di telingaku. Hanya dengan mendengarkan suaranya saja aku sudah merasa damai dan nyaman.

"Jeon Wonwoo," kujabat tangannya dan aku rasa mungkin tahun ini aku tak akan sesial tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

 **End of Wonwoo POV**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **RnR chingudeul…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** **:** **I LIKE YOU THE BEST**

 **** **Pairing :** **Meanie** **(main),** **Verkwan** **,** **Soonseok** **,** **Seunghan**

 **Author** **: David Rd**

 **Language** **: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T**

 **Genre** **: Romance/Drama**

 **Chapters** **:** **3/** **14**

 **Note:**

 **Kesamaan cerita hanyalah ketidaksengajaan semata. Pernah baca cerita serupa anggap saja nasib.**

 **Warning! Alur cerita membosankan alias gampang ditebak, banyak tipo, cerita nggak mutu, cerita terlalu pendek, bahasa terlalu formal, dll.**

 _ **Don't like don't read! Comment is appreciated while no room for bashing!**_

 _ **The characters here belong to God and their parents.**_

 _ **Finally happy reading and I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **2011 productions**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MR. JUNG**

Hari ini, seminggu sudah aku sekolah di Pledis High School. Entah apa yang terjadi, Mingyu belum pernah lagi menggangguku. Kejadian di kantin sekolah waktu itu seolah sudah terasa sangat lama bagiku. Aku bersyukur, akhirnya aku bisa bersekolah dengan tenang dan mendapatkan teman seperti yang aku impikan selama ini, walaupun tidak banyak, tapi aku tetap bersyukur.

Pagi ini, aku bangun dengan lega. Badanku tidak terasa sakit dimanapun dan senyumkupun mengembang dengan tulus. Sudah lama aku bangun dengan perasaan khawatir dan was-was. Bahkan pernah beberapa kali aku ingin tak pernah bangun lagi. Saat-saat dimana aku merasa sangat frustasi dengan hidupku.

"Woo, sarapan nak!" teriak eomma dari lantai bawah.

Dengan sangat bersemangat aku balas berteriak,"Ne eomma."

Karena aku sangat bahagia, tanpa kusadari aku menuruni tangga dua-dua sekaligus sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak dan bergumam kecil. Eomma yang melihat perubahan sikapku sangat terkejut karena melihat anak tunggalnya sangat hiperaktif di pagi hari. Begitu juga dengan appa yang sedang membaca koran di ruang makan, semuanya terheran.

"Wonie, kau baik-baik saja nak?" Tanya appa yang mengubah nada suaranya menjadi sangat serius.

Benar, aku memang tak pernah membicarakan masalah penindasan yang terjadi padaku pada kedua orang tuaku. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka mengetahui hal itu sendiri saat aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat penindasan yang telah kelewat batas. Sejak saat itu, orang tuaku berusaha memberikan kasih sayang mereka sepenuhnya padaku, dan boleh kuakui mereka menjadi sedikit _over protective_. Tapi, aku tetap menyayangi mereka.

"Ne, appa," masih dengan tersenyum aku duduk di samping appa dan ikut membaca koran yang sedang dibaca appa. Kulihat di sampulnya tertulis judul besar " _Jung Corporation CEO Revealing a Shocking Statement about His Son_ " disertai foto besar seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar dan bertampang tampan yang kurasa pernah kulihat sebelumnya entah dimana. Pasti orang itu adalah Mr. Jung direktur Jung Corp.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" appa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu padaku.

"Neh? Ah, berita utama koran ini appa. Appa, apa ini Mr. Jung?" tanyaku penasaran.

Appa membalik halaman korannya dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas halaman muka koran hari ini. Ditunjukkannya padaku foto itu sepenuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya aku setelah tahu bahwa orang itu adalah rekan bisnis appa yang pernah datang kemari beberapa hari lalu. Aku tidak mungkin salah, orang ini persis sama dengan yang ada di ingatanku.

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya," appa menebak kecurigaanku.

"Ne, ahjussi yang waktu itu kemari khan appa?"

"Betul sekali."

"Tapi, kenapa judul berita ini _'Jung Corporation_ _CEO_ _Revealing a Shocking Statement about His Son'_?"

Appa menghela napas dan mulai bercerita,"Dari semua berita yang appa tahu dan juga kedekatan appa dengan Mr. Jung, memang dia tak pernah menceritakan mengenai anaknya kepada siapapun."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Mr. Jung adalah gay."

"Mwo?" aku semakin terperanjat mendengar kabar itu dari ayahku.

"Mr. Jung atau Jung Yunho menikah di usia muda dengan seorang wanita dan dari pernikahannya itu lahirlah seorang anak. Tapi karena pernikahan itu bukan merupakan pernikahan yang diinginkan oleh Yunho, dan orang yang dinikahinya bukanlah orang yang dicintainya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menceraikan istrinya itu. Setahu appa, Yunho kembali kepada cinta pertamanya yaitu pasangan gaynya dan hidup bahagia sampai sekarang. Tapi mantan istrinya yang merasa dikhinanati oleh Yunho mengubah nama anaknya tidak bermarga Jung. Setahu appa itu yang terjadi."

"Jadi, maksud appa, anak Yunho ahjussi tidak bermarga Jung? Lalu apa?"

"Mana appa tahu," kemudian appa meminum kopi yang ada di atas meja perlahan dan melanjutkan berbicara,"Sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu ikut campur masalah ini. Ini adalah privasi orang Wonie."

"Arraseo."

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

 _Son? What the hell with word 'son'?_ apa dia pantas menganggapku anaknya? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada eomma? Ayah macam apa yang rela meninggalkan anak dan istrinya hanya untuk seseorang rendah seperti itu? Yah! Kenapa dia selalu berulah? Kenapa dia selalu membuatku marah?

Aku sangat marah melihat berita utama di koran edisi hari ini. Judul yang terpampang benar-benar membuat darahku mendidih. Belum pernah aku semarah ini. _'Jung Corporation_ _CEO_ _Revealing a Shocking Statement about His Son'._ Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan dia punya anak? Apakah laki-laki yang bersamanya itu bisa memberikannya anak seperti apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh eomma? Mustahil.

Ingin rasanya aku memukul wajahnya dan kalau bisa justru membunuhnya sekaligus. Aku ingin meluapkan kemarahanku langsung di depan matanya. Aku tahu, apa yang akan kulakukan memang akan membuat eomma sedih, tapi aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

Selama ini, aku tahu eomma tak pernah mengeluh mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya. Eomma selalu berkata bahwa memang sudah seharusnya begitu yang terjadi. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun berusaha menuntut apa yang seharusnya menjadi haknya. Justru setahuku, eomma malah melindungi laki-laki itu. Dia selalu memberitahuku agar aku tidak membenci ayahku. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa disaat kau tahu bahwa ayahmu pergi meninggalkan eommaku hanya demi pasangan gaynya?

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jung Corporation**_ _ **CEO**_ _ **Revealing a Shocking Statement about His Son**_

 _Direktur utama Jung Corp. Jung Yunho membeberkan suatu pernyataan yang mengejutkan publik mengenai putranya. Seperti diketahui khalayak ramai, pebisnis satu ini telah lama menjalin hubungan dengan seorang artis ternama, Kim Jaejoong, yang disinyalir merupakan cinta pertamanya. Walaupun sulit diterima nalar, namun mereka memang pasangan gay yang harmonis._

 _Berita mengenai putra yang menggegerkan ini terbongkar saat Jung Yunho menghadiri sebuah acara perjamuan makan di sebuah hotel bintang lima dalam rangka mempererat jalinan kerjasama antara Jung Corp. dengan Yoon Corp. Tanpa disengaja, Direktur Utama Shin Corp mengutarakan keinginannya untuk memberikan kekuasaannya di perusahaan kepada anak semata wayangnya dan hal yang mengejutkan pun terjadi._

 _Tanpa disangka-sangka Jung Yunho yang kebetulan berada di dekat rekannya itu memberikan tanggapan yang membuat semua hadirin terperanjat karena tanpa disengaja ia menyebut-nyebut tentang putranya._

 _Pernyataan mencengangkan ini membuat banyak orang bertanya-tanya. Apakah presiden direktur Jung Corp. ini pernah menikah dan memiliki anak?_

 _Bersambung hal 21_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo berangkat sekolah dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Wajahnya cerah ceria dan dia bahkan berangkat lebih awal dari anak-anak yang lain. Ia ingin mempersiapkan hari ini agar menjadi hari yang lebih baik. Dengan gontai dilangkahkanlah kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang kelasnya. Namun, betapa terkejutnya saat didapatinya seseorang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang sangat ia kenal.

Mingyu. Dia duduk di kursi dan menatap tajam pintu yang baru saja terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Wonwoo yang seketika mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ketakutan seperti biasa. Makhluk imut dan kurus itu bersiap mengambil langkah seribu ketika didengarnya Mingyu memanggil namanya.

"Wonwoo-yah!" kini Mingyu berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kaki-kaki Wonwoo mulai terasa kaku dan tidak bisa diajak bergerak. Alhasil, sang kingka berhasil mendekatinya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Wae?" Wonwoo bertanya lirih.

"Apa kau begitu takut padaku?" Mingyu bertanya dengan suara yang tenang.

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau begitu takut padaku sehingga tiap kali kau melihatku tubuhmu akan gemetaran seperti ini?"

"…"

"Apa semua orang melihatku seperti itu?"

"…"

"Apa aku tidak terlihat seperti ayahku?"

"…"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Wonwoo terperangah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang merasuki tubuh Mingyu hingga ia bertanya sesuatu hal yang sama sekali tidak dipahaminya. Dengan mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian yang tersisa, Wonwoo menatap wajah pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dilihatnya wajah yang sedikit pucat dan murung. Sorot matanya tidak setajam biasanya dan auranya meredup. Matanya sayu dan seperti tercermin sebuah beban berat sedang menggelayutinya.

Sang kingka menunduk dan menghela napas sesaat kemudian memandang lurus ke depan. Kemudian terdengar suara seseorang meninggalkan ruang kelas. Dan ternyata, tinggal Wonwoo seorang diri. Mingyu telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Hingga istirahat makan siang, Wonwoo masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Kejadian yang sangat ganjil telah terjadi. Apa yang dimaksud oleh Mingyu? Apa maksud pertanyaannya? Wonwoo yang kini telah mempunyai teman, duduk di kantin sekolah dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada seseorang di tempat duduk dekat jendela.

Saat dia berusaha menangkap raut muka pemuda yang diamatinya, orang itu menatap ke arahnya secara tiba-tiba. Dan secara tiba-tiba pula, dilihatnya seulas senyum kecil dilemparkan oleh si pemuda. Tanpa sadar, Wonwoo turut membalas senyuman pemuda di seberang mejanya itu.

Aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Aku tersentak ketika kusadari aku telah membalas senyuman kecil Mingyu yang tertuju padaku. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, tetapi kenapa hari ini Mingyu sangat aneh. Pagi tadi, aku melihatnya duduk sendiri di dalam kelas dan bertanya sesuatu yang aneh padaku. Kalau tidak salah, dia bertanya seperti ini,' Apa aku tidak terlihat seperti ayahku?' Kalau aku punya keberanian menjawab, pasti akan kukatakan aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana aku tahu ketika aku sendiri tidak pernah melihat dan mengenal orang tuanya.

Aku sadar aku masih memperhatikan Mingyu dari tempatku duduk. Untung saja Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung tidak menyadari bahwa aku telah terlalu lama memandang ke arah Mingyu. Kalau mereka tahu, pasti mereka akan menganggapku gila. Apalagi kalau mereka tahu tentang perilaku aneh Mingyu pagi tadi.

"Wonwoo-ya, sekarang sepertinya kau sudah tak akan pernah diganggu Mingyu lagi," pemuda berambut panjang yang duduk di sampingku berkata sambil melahap makanannya.

"Mwo? Wae?" tanyaku penasaran. Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia mengalami amnesia atau suatu kecelakaan yang mengubah struktur otaknya dan menghapuskan memori tentang diriku yang sebagai target permainannya tahun ini? Atau ada sebuah kekuatan magis yang tak terlihat yang berusaha untuk melindungku dari gangguan Mingyu yang licik?

"Hm, kemungkinan besar begitu. Aku lihat kemarin Seokmin menghentikan perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Mingyu padamu. Aku berharap Seokmin dapat menghentikan ulah Mingyu," Seungcheol menimpali.

"Seokmin?"

"Ya, pemuda yang duduk di samping Mingyu itu yang kalau dilihat lama-lama seperti kuda dan tidak berhenti tersenyum. Walaupun kelihatannya dia sedikit aneh, tapi dia lebih dewasa daripada Mingyu. Aku harap dia bisa melakukan yang terbaik," Jeonghan menawarkan makanannya pada Seungcheol dan Seungcheol menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Jeonghan hyung," aku menoleh menatap sahabatku yang tengah sibuk menyuapi Seungcheol.

"Mwo?" tanyanya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"Siapa ayah Mingyu?"

Kedua orang yang tengah menyuap dan disuapi itupun melirik ke arahku tajam dan memelototkan matanya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Mwo?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Hm," Seungcheol mengunyah dan menelan semua makanan yang ada di mulutnya sebelum berkata,"Ayah Mingyu?"

"Ne," jawabku lugu.

"Tak ada yang tahu siapa ayah Mingyu sebenarnya. Hanya dia dan eommanya yang tahu. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau ayah Mingyu adalah seorang pengusaha, ada yang bilang seorang actor dan masih banyak lagi pendapat orang lain."

Aku tambah bingung. Bagaimana bisa tidak ada yang tahu siapa ayah Mingyu? Bukankah nama orang tua selalu ada dalam berbagai formulir dari sekolah yang menyangkut tentang biodata diri. Apakah belum ada yang pernah mengetahui siapa ayahnya? Lalu kenapa sampai tidak ada yang tahu?

Jeonghan mengagetkanku dengan berkata,"Sejak dulu aku berteman dengannya, tapi aku tak pernah tahu ada seseorang yang dipanggilnya ayah."

"Mwo? Kau berteman dengannya?" aku semakin tak percaya mendengar pernyataan Jeonghan.

"Ne, kami berteman. Wae?"

"Kalau kalian berteman, kenapa kau menolongku saat Mingyu menindasku?"

"Wonwoo-ya, kau juga temanku," Jeonghan memelukku.

 **End of Wonwoo POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Aku duduk di kantin bersama Seokmin dan Hansol. Walaupun tubuhku duduk di sana, tapi pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Aku masih memikirkan ayahku. Eomma pernah bercerita kalau ayahku orang yang baik. Sangat baik malahan.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Aku menatap seorang anak yang digendong ayahnya di depan rumahku. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat bahagia, walaupun kulihat sebelumnya ia terjatuh saat berlari-lari. Raut mukanya benar-benar membuatku iri. Aku muak. Tiap kali aku lihat anak yang bahagia bersama ayahnya, aku akan sangat marah dan sedih._

 _Mengapa aku tak bisa seperti mereka? Menggenggam tangan ayah mereka dan berjalan-jalan bersama saat kecil. Pergi memancing bersama dan piknik bersama eomma. Menonton pertunjukan bahkan mengajariku bermain bola. Aku masih ingat ketika umurku sepuluh tahun dan ada acara Pekan Olahraga di sekolah. Saat yang paling dinanti-nantikan semua anak._

 _Mengapa? Karena pada hari itu, semua anak-anak berangkat bersama orang tua mereka dan melakukan banyak kegiatan bersama. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, malam sebelum hari itu aku bermimpi bertemu dengan ayah dan dia mengajakku ke sekolah bersama. Namun, kuketahui pada pagi harinya kalau itu semua hanya mimpi. Alhasil aku hanya pergi bersama eomma._

 _Aku tak tahan. Semua anak memamerkan kemampuan ayah mereka. Mereka seolah-olah menyindir aku yang tanpa ayah ini. Walaupun aku akui, aku berbakat dalam hal olahraga, tapi tanpa ayahku, aku dilarang mengikuti berbagai perlombaan yang diselenggarakan. Bagaimanapun sedihnya aku, eomma hanya bisa menghiburku. Bukannya aku tak sayang eomma ada di sampingku, tapi aku juga ingin ayahku bisa melihat putranya ini._

 _Saat tatapanku masih tertuju pada anak di depan rumahku, tiba-tiba kurasakan eomma menepuk pundakku pelan._

" _Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya seolah-olah dia tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang kulihat._

 _Tanpa berbalik menatapnya kujawab,"Apa ayah orang jahat eomma?"_

 _Kurasakan eomma tersentak akan pertanyaanku dan beliau menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab,"Gyu."_

 _Aku tahu, nada yang digunakan eomma. Aku paham betul apa maksudnya. Hidup bersama beliau selama delapan belas tahun sudah cukup membuatku mengenali betul karakteristik eomma._

" _Hm."_

" _Ayahmu…," kudengar eomma sedang berusaha merangkai kata agar ia tak salah bicara padaku._

" _Ayahmu adalah orang baik. Bahkan dia sangat baik. Kau harus tahu itu."_

" _Lalu kenapa ayah meninggalkan kita?"_

" _Ayah mengejar cinta dan kebahagiannya Gyu."_

 _Aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan mengejar cinta dan kebahagiaan. Tapi apakah itu berarti ayahku telah pergi meninggalkanku karena menikah dengan perempuan lain? Tapi bagaimana bisa eomma masih mengatakan dia orang yang baik, kalau pada kenyataannya ayah meninggalkan kami?_

" _Kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti. Betapa ayahmu sangat baik pada eomma. Jika saat itu tiba, eomma bahkan tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi padamu."_

" _Tapi eomma," ucapanku dipotong oleh ibuku yang membalikkan tubuhku agar menatap matanya._

" _Percayalah pada eomma. Ayahmu orang yang baik."_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Hansol yang duduk di depanku melambai-lambaikan gelas minumannya dan menatapku heran.

" _Yo, man_. _Waegurae_?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil untuk memastikannya tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Seokmin yang duduk di sampingku seperti mengerti isyaratku, dan mengajak Hansol berbicara mengenai pertandingan sepakbola semalam. Aku lega, aku memiliki sahabat yang benar-benar mengerti aku seutuhnya.

Tiba-tiba dari ekor mataku, kulihat seseorang tengah menatapku terus menerus. Aku menengok dan betapa terkejutnya ketika kutahu orang yang menatapku terus menerus adalah Wonwoo, si murid baru. Untuk menutupi kekagetanku, kuhias wajahku dengan senyum kecil yang langsung kulemparkan padanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika dia membalas senyumku. Wajahnya terlihat berbeda. Dia tidak ketakutan.

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** **:** **I LIKE YOU THE BEST**

 **** **Pairing :** **Meanie** **(main),** **Verkwan** **,** **Soonseok** **,** **Seunghan**

 **Author** **: David Rd**

 **Language** **: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T**

 **Genre** **: Romance/Drama**

 **Chapters** **:** **4/** **14**

 **Note:**

 **Kesamaan cerita hanyalah ketidaksengajaan semata. Pernah baca cerita serupa anggap saja nasib.**

 **Warning! Alur cerita membosankan alias gampang ditebak, banyak tipo, cerita nggak mutu, cerita terlalu pendek, bahasa terlalu formal, dll.**

 _ **Don't like don't read! Comment is appreciated while no room for bashing!**_

 _ **The characters here belong to God and their parents.**_

 _ **Finally happy reading and I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **2011 productions**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROJECT GROUP**

Mr. Park memasuki ruang kelas dan menyuruh semua anak untuk diam karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Semua anak yang tadinya duduk tidak karuan, kini duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dan memperhatikan Mr. Park dengan serius.

"Anak-anak, pada hari ini Bapak akan memberikan tugas kelompok pada kalian."

"Yah," terdengar banyak anak yang mengeluh mendengar kata tugas yang barusan dikatakan Mr. Park.

"Tenang semuanya. Ini tugas kelompok, jadi kalian harus mengerjakannya dengan baik. Ingat! Jangan menyerahkan tugasnya pada seseorang saja! Bapak tidak akan menolerir perbuatan seperti itu."

Kemudian Mr. Park mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dari dalam tasnya dan mulai menatap semua anak. Setelah selesai menghitung jumlah anak di dalam kelas, Mr. Park mulai menyebutkan tugasnya.

"Kelompok mengerjakan adalah teman satu meja kalian. Jadi satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Dan tugas ini sifatnya praktek. Bapak ingin kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik satu sama lain. Hasil pengamatan dikumpulkan minggu depan."

Anak-anak kembali mengeluh membuat riuh suasana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Kelompok? Satu meja? Apa itu artinya aku harus bekerja bersama Wonwoo? Bagaimana mungkin? Apa dia tidak akan ketakutan sepanjang waktu terhadapku? Melihatku saja dia sudah gemetaran, apalagi kalau harus pergi berdua dan mengerjakan tugas.

Untung saja yang memberi tugas ini Mr. Park. Beliau adalah salah satu guru favoritku. Kuakui, walaupun aku tak suka sekolah, tapi Mr. Park membuatku betah berada di kelas. Beliau memiliki aura yang memberi pengaruh positif bagi orang lain yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Min… Mingyu-ssi," lamunanku buyar saat kudengar suara lirih memanggil namaku. Kutengok kursi sebelahku dan kulihat Wonwoo yang sedang berusaha mengalahkan ketakutannya untuk menatapku.

Aku menatapnya sedikit kasihan. Apa aku selalu seperti ini? Apa selama ini aku selalu membuat anak-anak lain ketakutan ketika berada di dekatku? Apa aku ini monster?

"Mingyu-ssi," dia memanggilku lagi.

"Ne," jawabku singkat.

"Kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas ini?" pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata setajam rubah di sampingku bertanya namun tak menatap mataku, karena kepalanya menunduk dan pandangan matanya tertuju pada tali sepatunya.

"Mana handphonemu?" tanyaku.

"Mwo?"

"Berikan handphonemu!" perintahku.

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah telepon genggam berwarna putih. Telepon genggam yang sama persis seperti milikku hanya berbeda warna. Kuraih benda itu dan kumasukkan nomer teleponku.

"Aku akan menghubungimu."

"Ne."

Kim Mingyu, sepertinya kau harus berubah. Kau telah membuat banyak orang menderita. Kau dengar sendiri perkataan eomma. Ayahmu orang yang baik. Berubahlah mulai dari pengerjaan tugas ini.

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yoboseyo_ ," Wonwoo menyapa orang yang ada di seberang saluran teleponnya.

"Apa hari minggu ini kau ada waktu?" suara berat di seberang sana balik bertanya.

"Ne."

"Baiklah. Kita mengerjakan tugas hari Minggu. Berikan aku alamat rumahmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu agar kita bisa melakukan observasi lebih cepat."

"Ah, arraseo. Alamat rumahku XXX."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu hari Minggu!"

.

.

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Eomma mengetuk pelan pintu kamarku. Saat kubuka pintu kamarku, eomma tersenyum manis dan berkata,"Wonie, temanmu sudah menunggu."

Belum pernah kulihat eomma sebahagia itu. Bagaimana tidak? Akhirnya eomma punya alasan jelas untuk menyebutkan kata 'teman'. Karena seumur hidupku bersekolah, baru pernah aku mempunyai teman. Hal ini membuat kedua orang tuaku sangat senang. Apalagi saat ada seseorang yang mengunjungi rumahku dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah temanku.

"Ne, eomma. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi," aku membalas senyuman eomma dan bergegas menyambar tas dan jaket kesayanganku.

Saat turun dari tangga, kulihat Mingyu yang mengenakan setelan jeans dan kaos v-neck putih polos serta kemeja kotak-kotak merah hitam. Rambut abu-abunya ditata rapi membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Dia berbeda sekali jika dibandingkan dengan penampilannya sehari-hari di sekolah. Dia terlihat lebih santai.

Eomma menghampiriku dan berkata,"Hati-hati Wonie," dan beliau memelukku pelan.

Mingyu menatap kami berdua dengan sedikit canggung. Namun, sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum dan berkata,"Mrs. Jeon, kami pergi dulu."

"Ne. Mingyu-yah, tolong jaga Wonwoo baik-baik ya!" eomma menatap mata Mingyu penuh kepercayaan.

"Tentu saja Mrs. Jeon," dia membungkuk dan tetap tersenyum.

"Bye eomma," aku memeluk eomma.

 **End of Wonwoo POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Aku sudah berjanji akan berubah. Aku tak peduli apakah orang akan heran denganku atau tidak, tapi aku harus berusaha. Ayahku adalah orang baik. Aku memang masih marah mengenai ayahku yang gay, tapi aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu sekarang. Yang jelas ayahku adalah orang baik.

Setelah bercermin selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit dan memastikan bahwa penampilanku cukup sopan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Wonwoo, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyambar jaketku yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Eomma yang kebetulan sedang libur bekerja melihat penampilanku yang rapi dan sedikit terheran.

"Pergi dengan Seokmin dan Hansol?" sambil membalik halaman majalah masakan yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ani. Aku pergi mengerjakan tugas," kujawab pertanyaan eomma dengan pasti.

"Benarkah? Eomma tak percaya, akhirnya anak eomma mau belajar," kulihat eomma menutup majalahnya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Ada saatnya semua berubah eomma."

"Tentu, eomma percaya itu. Tapi," eomma menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Mwo?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Apa parfummu tidak terlalu berlebihan kalau hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas."

Dengan panik kucium baju yang kukenakan, apakah parfumnya memang berlebihan seperti yang dikatakan eomma. Tapi setelah beberapa saat kurasa baunya sama seperti biasanya.

"Gyu, eomma bercanda," eomma menepuk dadaku dan menyadarkanku bahwa aku telah bereaksi berlebihan.

"Aish, eomma."

"Selamat belajar Gyu."

 _ **Di rumah Wonwoo**_

Seorang wanita cantik keluar untuk membukakan pintu. Senyumnya yang manis mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Jeon Wonwoo. Senyumnya sama persis seperti anaknya. Matanya sama sipitnya seperti Wonwoo, begitu juga dengan warna kulitnya yang putih bersih. Rambutnya digelung rapi dan pakaiannya sangat elegan.

Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa Wonwoo tinggal di rumah yang bagus seperti ini. Dari gayanya, dia tak terlihat seperti anak yang berasal dari kalangan elite. Mungkin karena dia tak pernah menggunakan sesuatu secara berlebihan, jadi semua itu tak terlihat.

"Siapa ya?" suara merdu perempuan itu membuat pikiranku kembali terfokus.

"Oh, saya Mingyu. Teman Wonwoo Mrs. Jeon," kuulurkan tangan kananku dan Wonwoo eomma menjabatnya.

Akupun dipersilakan duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Jeon. Memasuki rumah ini, terasa sekali suasana kekeluargaan. Kulihat di setiap dindingnya terpampang foto keluarga yang bahagia, ayah, ibu, dan Wonwoo. Beberapa foto masa kecil dan foto kegiatan di sekolah. Senyuman itu. Dalam setiap foto, Wonwoo terlihat sangat bahagia. Senyumnya benar-benar ikhlas dan tulus. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan bahagia.

Tiba-tiba Mrs. Jeon mengatakan sesuatu yang mengagetkanku,"Terima kasih telah datang kemari nak."

Aku bingung kenapa Mrs. Jeon mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu padaku. Selama ini, aku selalu pergi ke rumah temanku, namun tak ada salah satupun dari orangtua mereka yang mengatakan hal demikian.

Karena mengetahui kebingungan yang melanda hatiku, Mrs. Jeon melanjutkan perkataannya,"Kau adalah teman sekolah Wonwoo yang pertama datang berkunjung Mingyu-ya."

Apa? Jadi selama ini tak ada yang pernah datang kemari. Apa Wonwoo benar-benar tak punya teman? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Di dunia yang dihuni oleh beratus-ratus juta manusia, apa ada orang yang tak memiliki teman.

"Maksud ahjumma apa ya?" kuberanikan untuk bertanya.

"Hm, Wonwoo adalah anak yang baik. Tapi aku tak tahu mengapa semua anak tak bisa bersikap baik padanya. Dia tak pernah berbuat salah pada orang, tapi mengapa semua anak membencinya. Sejak Wonwoo masuk _Middle_ _School_ , dia tidak pernah punya teman. Bahkan semua anak menyiksanya. Tapi kau tahu, nak? Wonwoo tak pernah menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Tiap kali dia pulang ke rumah dengan seragam yang kotor, dia akan mengatakan kalau ia jatuh, terpeleset, atau apapun alasan lain."

Setetes air mata mulai jatuh di pipi Mrs. Jeon, tapi beliau tak berniat untuk segera menghapusnya.

"Dan yang paling parah, saat Wonwoo masuk _High School_. Suatu hari kami mendapat telepon dari sekolah yang mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di kamar mandi siswa. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Kami membawanya ke rumah sakit dan dokter mengatakan bahwa beberapa tulangnya patah akibat pukulan benda tumpul. Saat itu, uri Wonwoo koma selama dua minggu."

Aku miris mendengarnya, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menenangkan Mrs. Jeon yang kelihatannya akan menangis histeris ini. Aku tak pernah punya pengalaman menenangkan orang menangis selain eomma.

"Mulai saat itu, kami tahu bahwa Wonwoo selalu menjadi bahan penindasan teman-temannya. Itulah alasannya mengapa ia tak pernah punya teman di sekolah dan tak ada yang pernah mengunjunginya. Bahkan Wonwoo harus berpindah sekolah beberapa kali untuk menghindari tindak kekerasan serupa. Tapi, Mingyu-ya, kau kelihatan seperti orang yang baik. Jadi aku mohon sekali padamu, tolong jadilah teman Wonwoo dan jaga dia," kudengar Mrs. Jeon melontarkan sebuah permintaan padaku.

"Hm, sebaiknya aku memberitahu Wonwoo kalau kau sudah datang menjemputnya. Tunggu sebentar ya nak," Mrs. Jeon bergegas berdiri dan mengusap kasar airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

Tanganku gemetaran dan kakiku seakan mati rasa. Apa hal-hal seperti itu juga terjadi pada semua anak yang pernah menjadi targetku? Kalau iya, apa mereka adalah orang-orang yang memiliki pengalaman terburuk dalam hidup mereka?

Aku ini monster. Aku menganiaya sesama manusia hanya karena aku marah pada ayahku. Aku ini monster yang tak peduli dengan penderitaan orang-orang di sekitarku. Kalau aku tetap seperti ini, aku akan menjadi monster selamanya. Aku tak mau. Aku harus berubah. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Kudengar suara seseorang menuruni tangga dan kulihat wajah itu. Aku harus memulainya sekarang. Tersenyumlah Mingyu. Kau bisa melakukannya. Kau bukan monster.

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **TBC**

 **Gomawo buat semua reader yang udah follow cerita ini, antara lain:**

 **2113, Arlequeen Kim, Chan-min, Itsmevv, Jeonwkimm, Kim473, KkamBaekFan, MinoRin91, Nabilla Jung, ShinKiky, Twelves, Yuni487, bangtanxo, bright16, dpramestidewi, fangirlbc, gg0098, kyunnie24, levenuary, little Azaela, lvlyzjie, pinkeyrainbow, tfiy, tumas4, vyrexo's, wonuumingyu, zeloxter, ziaprlfauzi**

 **Begitu juga dengan yang ninggalin review, terima kasih banyak dan maaf karena nggak bisa dibales satu-satu. Bagi reader yang udah pernah melanglang buana jadi shipper pairing woogyu, dongseob, dan keo pasti udah familiar sama cerita ini, soalnya ini cerita remake. Tahun ini ff I LIKE YOU THE BEST genap 5 tahun sejak awal dirilis dan semoga bisa selesai sesuai rencana. Jangan lupa tinggalin review kalian, kalau bisa komen tentang isi dan keseluruhan cerita, jangan cuma nyuruh lanjut ya... hehehe... gomawooo..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** **:** **I LIKE YOU THE BEST**

 **** **Pairing :** **Meanie** **(main),** **Verkwan** **,** **Soonseok** **,** **Seunghan**

 **Author** **: David Rd**

 **Language** **: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T**

 **Genre** **: Romance/Drama**

 **Chapters** **:** **5/** **14**

 **Note:**

 **Kesamaan cerita hanyalah ketidaksengajaan semata. Pernah baca cerita serupa anggap saja nasib.**

 **Warning! Alur cerita membosankan alias gampang ditebak, banyak tipo, cerita nggak mutu, cerita terlalu pendek, bahasa terlalu formal, dll.**

 _ **Don't like don't read! Comment is appreciated while no room for bashing!**_

 _ **The characters here belong to God and their parents.**_

 _ **Finally happy reading and I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **2011 productions**

 **DON'T CRY!**

Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi ke tempat observasi mereka. Mereka mendapat tugas untuk mengamati ekosistem padang rumput. Tidak hanya mengobservasi, mereka juga diharuskan membuat rekaman ekosistem dan membuat replikanya. Mingyu memacu sepeda motornya lebih cepat agar mereka segera sampai di tujuan.

Wonwoo merasa ketegangan yang selama ini ada di antara mereka berdua agak menipis. Tidak hanya karena dia melihat sisi lain dari Mingyu, tapi karena ada perubahan aura yang dipancarkan oleh kingka sekolah ini.

Sampai di tempat tujuan, Mingyu segera memakirkan sepeda motornya dan bergegas menyusul Wonwoo yang telah terlebih dulu berjalan menuju tempat observasi. Menurut Mr. Park, ekosistem padang rumput yang sesungguhnya, adalah padang rumput yang tidak terletak di dekat perumahan penduduk dan jauh dari lingkungan industri. Dan disinilah mereka mendapatkan tempat yang cocok. Sebuah desa di pinggiran Seoul yang berudara sejuk dan jauh dari kebisingan lingkungan industri.

"Mingyu-ssi, bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang?"

"Aish, tak usah terlalu formal Wonwoo-ya," Mingyu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kamera yang akan digunakan untuk merekam ekosistem.

"Mwo?" seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya, Wonwoo menanyakannya kembali.

"Panggil aku Mingyu, tanpa –ssi!" Mingyu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang merupakan petunjuk observasi pada Wonwoo yang masih terperangah.

"Wae?"

"Ani. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh Mingyu-ss… Mingyu-ya?"

"Tentu. Lakukan saja seperti itu. Baiklah, sekarang mari kita mulai observasinya."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua berbagi tugas. Wonwoo mencatat semua yang dibutuhkan sebagai bahan pengamatan dan menggambar beberapa hal penting yang akan dimasukkannya dalam replica ekosistemnya nanti. Sedangkan Mingyu merekamnya. Sesuai dengan instruksi Mr. Park, mereka harus menyediakan rekaman berdurasi sepuluh menit dan menganalisanya.

Saat Wonwoo tengah mencatat jumlah species yang ditemukan di dekatnya, tiba-tiba Mingyu berteriak-teriak.

"WAHHHHH….. AISH….. ," Mingyu berteriak-teriak dan menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang tidak membawa kamera seperti sedang mengusir setan. Tubuhnya jadi tak seimbang karena gerakannya tak terkontrol dan ia akhirnya jatuh.

Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu dengan panik dan berusaha mencari tahu apa penyebab Mingyu kini berguling-guling di atas rerumputan sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk mengusir sesuatu.

"Mingyu wae?"

"Usir itu! YAHHH PERGI KAU!" kini Mingyu melepaskan kaos yang dikenakannya dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wajah Mingyu agak pucat sekarang. Wonwoo mencoba mengambil kaos yang telah dilemparkan Mingyu, tapi didengarnya si pemilik kaos justru melarangnya,"JANGAN AMBIL ITU! BIARKAN ITU DISITU!"

"Wae?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya.

Tangan kanan Wonwoo meraih kaos yang tergeletak mengenaskan di atas sekumpulan semak. Bersamaan dengan diangkatnya kaos itu dari tanah, Mingyu kembali berteriak,"ANDWAE!"

Dan tiba-tiba BRRRRR

Seekor kumbang kecil terbang dengan bebasnya dari balik kaos Mingyu.

"OMO, JANGAN SAMPAI DIA KEMARI! USIR DIA!" Mingyu kembali panik.

Sekarang Wonwoo tahu mengapa Mingyu bertingkah aneh. Ternyata dia takut kepada kumbang. Dan sekarang setelah Wonwoo berhasil mengusir jauh-jauh penyebab keonaran beberapa saat tadi, dia menghampiri Mingyu yang bertelanjang dada dan terduduk lemas. Disodorkannya kaos yang sempat terlempar itu pada pemiliknya.

"Pakailah bajumu!" Wonwoo berkata dengan sedikit malu-malu dan tidak memandang Mingyu sama sekali.

"Gomawo," Mingyu menerima kaosnya dan kembali memakainya, namun pandangannya tertarik pada pipi chubby Wonwoo yang merona merah di sampingnya.

"Hm…," Wonwoo menjawab dan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu seorang diri.

Kini, mereka harus mengulang penelitian mereka.

 **From: Hansol**

 _Hey, bro. Kau melakukan observasimu dengan baik khan? Kau tidak melakukan hal macam-macam pada Wonwoo kan?_

 **From: Seokmin**

 _Mingyu, ingat kata-kataku! Jangan bertindak aneh-aneh lagi. Kau bisa berjanji padaku kan kalau kau akan memperlakukan Wonwoo dengan baik?_

"Kenapa mereka mengirimiku sms sperti ini? Mereka kira aku akan memakan Wonwoo apa?" gerutu Mingyu yang mendapati pesan-pesan mengganggu dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ani. Hanya sms aneh."

"Oh.."

 **To: Hansol & Seokmin**

 _YAH! KALIAN KIRA AKU AKAN MEMAKANNYA APA? AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN APA-APA PADANYA. KALIAN TENANG SAJA. TERUTAMA KAU LEE SEOKMIN._

 _._

 _._

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **.**

 **.**

Awan dilangit berarak dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Udara bertiup semilir. Kedua pemuda yang sudah letih berkutat dengan rumput dan serangga itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mereka berbaring di bawah sebuah pohon dan menatap langit biru yang indah.

 **Wonwoo POV**

Akhirnya penelitian kami selesai juga. Sekarang kami tinggal menyelesaikan replica ekosistem dan kemudian bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Tiba-tiba.

"Wonwoo-ya!" seseorang terasa mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

Akupun membuka mata dan kulihat Mingyu dengan muka cemas tepat di depan wajahku.

"Kaja! Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Aku baru sadar kalau aku baru saja tertidur. Tangan kanan Mingyu menarik tanganku dan tangan kirinya membawa tas kami berdua. Dia sangat tergesa-gesa. Kulirik sekilas sekelilingku. Padang rumput tempat kami berada dinaungi awan hitam tebal. Sebentar lagi pasti akan hujan. Itulah sebabnya Mingyu mengajakku bergegas.

Sampai di tempat Mingyu memarkirkan sepeda motornya, hujan mulai turun. Awalnya cuma rintik-rintik kecil. Dan saat kami berdua siap lepas landas, air turun kian deras. Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada pinggang Mingyu.

Aku tidak takut hujan. Tapi aku takut pada suara halilintar. Aku benci mendengarkannya. Setiap kali mendengarkan suara halilintar, aku selalu teringat pada teriakan-teriakan anak-anak jahat yang selalu menyiksaku. Aku terbayang tawa mereka yang membuatku gemetaran. Tanpa sadar aku memeluk pinggang Mingyu dengan sangat erat. Dan kupejamkan mataku saking takutnya.

Tak berapa lama, kurasakan sepeda motor yang kami tunggangi berhenti. Apa kami sudah sampai Seoul? Sepertinya belum. Tempat observasi kami kan ada jauh di luar Seoul. Bagaimana bisa secepat ini kami sampai.

"Wonwoo-ya," Mingyu memanggilku pelan.

Aku membuka mata dan kudapati kami berdua berada di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Menurut pandanganku hanya rumah ini satu-satunya rumah yang berada di sini. Tak ada yang lain. Dengan kikuk aku melepaskan kedua tanganku yang melingkar manis di pinggang kingka sekolah ini.

" _Eodi_?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya kita tak akan bisa kembali ke Seoul hari ini. Hujannya terlalu deras dan kita berdua sudah basah kuyup. Sebaiknya kita menginap disini. Ini sudah sore, dan sepertinya badai akan datang," ujar Mingyu sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi, ini rumah siapa?"

"Hm, kita cari tahu saja."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah halilintar terdengar membahana. Aku gemetaran dan tidak dapat bergerak. Kalau di rumah, eomma dan appa akan selalu ada di sampingku. Setidaknya mereka akan memelukku hingga aku tenang. Tapi, disini. Hal itu tidak mungkin. Aku benar-benar ketakutan.

Mingyu menatapku ganjil. Satu alisnya terangkat dan tangan kanannya terulur ke arahku. Aku masih gemetaran dan dia seperti mengerti keadaanku, langsung digenggamnya erat tanganku dan dia mengajakku masuk ke dalam rumah ini.

Beruntunglah kami bertemu dengan seseorang yang baik hati. Pemilik rumah tua ini adalah seorang nenek yang hidup seorang diri tanpa suami dan anak. Anak-anaknya telah menikah dan memiliki keluarga sendiri. Namun naas, mereka tidak pernah sekalipun mengunjungi orang tuanya lagi. Nenek ini telah dilupakan oleh anaknya.

Dengan kebaikan hatinya, kami mendapatkan satu ruang tidur kosong dan beliau memberikan beberapa baju, yang dulu merupakan pakaian anaknya ketika masih tinggal disini. Mungkin nenek kasihan pada kami yang basah kuyup. Dan beliau juga memberitahukan bahwa akan ada badai malam ini.

 **Di kamar**

"Aish, baju ini besar sekali," kataku sambil mencoba baju pemberian si nenek.

Dari ujung ruangan Mingyu tampak menertawakanku.

"Wae?" tanyaku.

"Ani. Bukan salah bajunya kebesaran, tapi salahkan tubuhmu yang terlalu kerempeng itu."

"Mwo?" aku sedikit marah pada Mingyu karena mengejekku. Tapi dia benar, aku memang bertubuh kerempeng. Dibandingkan dengan Mingyu yang bertubuh kekar itu, aku terlihat seperti rangkaian tulang berbalut kulit yang berjalan. Mungkin itu juga sebabnya mengapa aku selalu dijahili anak lain. Dengan tubuh sekurus ini, aku tak mungkin bisa menghindar dari ejekan-ejekan anak-anak, apalagi melawan.

Mingyu yang awalnya sedang duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan tiba-tiba mendekatiku karena melihat mukaku yang cemberut.

"Wae?" tanyanya sambil memandang wajahku dan menatapku penasaran.

Aku diam saja dan tak berani menatapnya. Kurasakan wajahku merona saat Mingyu menatapku seperti itu. Aku tak tahu apa alasannya, tapi aku benar-benar malu saat dia hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajahku. Untuk mengatasi rona di wajahku, aku tetap cemberut yang membuatnya semakin penasaran dan langsung memaksaku untuk menatap matanya.

"Yah! Wae? Aku hanya bercanda Wonwoo-ya," kurasakan nada memastikan dalam perkataannya.

Aku tak tahu, sejak kapan aku bisa berbicara dengan Mingyu sesantai ini. Padahal satu minggu yang lalu, aku dan dia masih bermusuhan. Oh tidak, Mingyu yang menganggapku musuhnya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, dia yang memproklamirkan bahwa aku adalah target barunya. Bahkan saat itu aku tak tahu apa-apa sama sekali.

Dia masih berdiri di depanku saat tiba-tiba sebuah halilintar kembali menggelegar. Reflek aku memeluk Mingyu begitu eratnya. Aku sangat ketakutan hingga sekujur tubuhku bergetar hebat. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakiku gemetaran dan tanpa sadar aku menangis.

 **End of Wonwoo POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang saat kedua tanganku menempel di pipi tirus milik Wonwoo. Kulihat wajahnya merona merah dan dapat kurasakan pula kalau wajahku juga sama. Hanya saja aku tak peduli, aku tetap memaksanya menatapku. Aku hanya bercanda saat mengatakan ia kurus, bukan maksudku untuk menyindir. Memang kenyataannya dia sedikit kurus, tapi ia tidak sungguh-sungguh kerempeng dan aku menyukainya. Aku suka saat memaksanya menatapku, karena ia harus menunjukkan mata sipitnya untuk benar-benar menatap mataku. Dan aku senang melihat wajahnya yang malu-malu. Aku ingat saat di padang rumput tadi, dia benar-benar malu ketika melihatku bertelanjang dada. Dan aku justru menganggap wajahnya saat itu sangat imut.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat pemuda imut di depanku itu tiba-tiba memelukku saat terdengar bunyi halilintar. Kedua tangannya melingkar dengan manisnya di pinggangku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Namun, tiba-tiba tanganku menemukan jalannya sendiri dan melingkar manis pula di pinggangnya yang ramping. Kubelai perlahan punggungnya dan kuucapkan kata-kata penenang.

"Shush, tenang."

Dia sesenggukan dan kutahu dia menangis sekarang. Halilintar lain kembali menggelegar dan dia menangis lagi. Aku tahu dia menangis karena kurasakan baju yang kukenakan sedikit basah.

Apa Wonwoo takut halilintar? Kenapa ada orang takut halilintar?

"Tenanglah. Aku disini. Wonwoo, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucapku. Aku meletakkan daguku di atas kepalanya dan masih dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya aku mulai menyanyikan sesuatu yang kutahu.

Jujur aku belum pernah menyanyikan sesuatu hanya untuk seseorang, kecuali eomma. Entah datang darimana sebuah keberanian yang besar ini, tapi aku merasa harus menyanyikan sesuatu agar pemuda dalam pelukanku ini tenang.

Tangan kanannya yang semula meremas erat baju yang kukenakan, sekarang sudah agak melonggar. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku harus mencari tahu, bagaimanapun caranya. Melihat pemuda imut di dalam pelukanku itu menangis, aku merasa sedih. Entah mengapa, tapi aku ingin menjaganya. Aku tak ingin membuatnya menangis lagi. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum dan tersipu malu seperti beberapa saat tadi.

Keesokan paginya, aku bangun dan mendapati bahwa aku masih memeluk Wonwoo. Aku tak tahu berapa lama kami terjaga tadi malam. Tapi kini kulihat raut mukanya sudah tenang dan tidak ketakutan seperti tadi malam. Karena takut akan membangunkannya, kutarik kedua tanganku perlahan dan akupun membiarkannya tetap tertidur. Kubenarkan letak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

Mingyu mengantarkan Wonwoo ke rumahnya dan meminta maaf karena telah membuat Mr. dan Mrs. Jeon khawatir. Dijelaskannya bahwa ia dan Wonwoo terjebak badai dan terpaksa menginap di rumah penduduk. Kedua orang tua itupun memaklumi alasannya. Dan Senin itu, mereka berdua tidak masuk sekolah.

Lain halnya di sekolah. Ada dua orang yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sahabat mereka. Kedua orang itu bahkan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung dan justru sibuk mengirimkan sms pada Mingyu. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, mereka berdua langsung pergi ke atap sekolah dan Seokmin memutuskan untuk menelepon Mingyu.

 **From: Hansol**

 _Mingyu-ah, are you okay? Nothing happen right? Where are you? Apa kau masih bersama Wonwoo?_

 **From: Seokmin**

 _Mingyu-ya, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau melakukan hal buruk lagi pada Wonwoo? Katakan! Dimana kau?_

Mingyu yang baru terpejam selama sepuluh menit pun menggerutu karena kedua sahabatnya tak henti-hentinya mengganggu waktu santainya. Niatnya hendak tidak menghiraukan sms itupun gagal karena beberapa saat kemudian Seokmin meneleponnya.

" _Yoboseyo_ ," katanya malas-malasan.

"Mingyu-ya, dimana kau?" nada suara Seokmin terdengar sangat panik.

"Aish, tak bisakah kau membiarkan orang beristirahat sebentar?"

"Ani, Mingyu-ya. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa maksudmu Seok?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Wonwoo. Kenapa kalian berdua tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Oh, aku baru saja mengantarkannya pulang. Wae?"

"Mwo?"

"Ah, kemarin kami terjebak badai dan baru bisa pulang tadi pagi."

"Yah! Apa katanya?" Tanya Hansol yang pastinya berada di sebelah Seokmin dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Baiklah, aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku. Bye."

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** **:** **I LIKE YOU THE BEST**

 **** **Pairing :** **Meanie** **(main),** **Verkwan** **,** **Soonseok** **,** **Seunghan**

 **Author** **: David Rd**

 **Language** **: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T**

 **Genre** **: Romance/Drama**

 **Chapters** **:** **6/** **14**

 **Note:**

 **Kesamaan cerita hanyalah ketidaksengajaan semata. Pernah baca cerita serupa anggap saja nasib.**

 **Warning! Alur cerita membosankan alias gampang ditebak, banyak tipo, cerita nggak mutu, cerita terlalu pendek, bahasa terlalu formal, dll.**

 _ **Don't like don't read! Comment is appreciated while no room for bashing!**_

 _ **The characters here belong to God and their parents.**_

 _ **Finally happy reading and I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **2011 productions**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE LETTER**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah, jadi kugunakan waktuku sebaik mungkin untuk bersantai. Dulu, biasanya aku tak masuk sekolah karena sakit atau takut masuk sekolah. Entah sudah berapa kali aku membolos sekolah hanya gara-gara ketakukanku bertemu dengan anak-anak jahat yang selalu merampas bekal makan siangku, uang sakuku, mencontek tugasku, bahkan yang terparah memukuliku.

Aku benci mereka. Tapi sebenci apapun aku terhadap mereka, aku tak pernah melawan. Pernah sekali aku melawan dan hal itu tidak berakibat baik. Justru aku masuk rumah sakit dan koma dua minggu. Mulai saat itu aku sadar, bahwa melawanpun tak ada gunanya.

Tapi, sekarang, apa yang terjadi pada Mingyu? Mingyu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjadi targetnya tahun ini. Itu berarti dia akan terus menganiayaku seperti anak-anak lain yang pernah melakukannya padaku. Tapi, kemarin, dia berbeda. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Senyumannya, keramahannya, ucapannya. Semuanya berubah. Dia sendiri yang bilang pada eomma bahwa ia akan menjagaku. Apa artinya? Apa dia benar-benar sudah melupakan apa yang ia katakan di hari pertama sekolah?

Aku takut sekali apabila semua yang terjadi kemarin adalah mimpi. Aku takut ketika esok datang, Mingyu akan kembali mendatangiku dan berlaku kasar lagi padaku. Belum pernah aku merasakan memiliki teman lain selain Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung. Kemarin, Mingyu benar-benar seperti teman bagiku. Dia begitu baik padaku.

Sedang asik-asiknya memikirkan tentang perubahan sikap Mingyu, eomma memanggilku.

"Wonie, temanmu menelepon."

Aku terkejut. Teman? Apa mungkin?

Aku bergegas turun ke ruang keluarga. Kulihat eomma tersenyum. Aku tak tahu apa artinya.

"Kenapa kau mematikan handphonemu Wonie? Temanmu tidak bisa menghubungimu."

"Mwo? Ah iya aku lupa. Handphoneku mati eomma."

"Ya sudah. Bicaralah dengan temanmu," eomma menyorongkan gagang telepon ke arahku.

" _Yoboseyo_ ," seseorang mengucapkan salam dari seberang saluran.

"Ne, _yoboseyo_. _Nuguseyo_?" tanyaku.

"Ah, Wonwoo-ya, ini Seokmin, teman Mingyu."

Terlintas di pikiranku pemuda yang menghalangi Mingyu menuangkan gelas minumannya ke kepalaku. Dia yang telah menyelamatkanku di hari pertamaku sekolah. Aku sangat bersyukur, bahwa masih ada orang seperti Seokmin yang mau membantuku saat itu. Aku masih ingat benar tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan kepedulian padaku. Dan dia juga teman baik Mingyu. Tunggu, tapi bagaimana bisa dia tahu nomer telepon rumahku?

"Wonwoo-ya, kau masih disitu?"

"Hyung, minggir! Aku saja yang bicara dengannya. Mungkin dia takut dengan suaramu," kudengar seorang pemuda lain merebut telepon dari tangan Seokmin dan menyapaku,"Yoboseyo Wonwoo-ya!"

Aku tersadar.

"Ne, yoboseyo."

" _I'm Hansol_. Kau tahu? Teman Mingyu."

"Yang berwajah bule," tambah Seokmin dari belakang.

"Ne. Arraseoyo." Aku tersenyum mengingat seorang anak berwajah bule yang berbisik pelan untuk memaafkan kelakuan Mingyu dan kemudian berkedip padaku. Pasti dia anak itu.

"Baiklah, langsung ke inti permasalahannya. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tersirat nada khawatir di suaranya yang serak-serak itu.

"Wae?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku Wonwoo-ya."

"Ne, nan gwaenchana. Waegurae?"

"Aish, jadi anak itu tak berbohong," Hansol seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Hansol-ssi?" kutanyakan sekali lagi alasannya kenapa ia bertanya hal seperti itu padaku.

"Ani, Mingyu sepertinya bertingkah aneh. Tapi syukurlah kalau kau tak apa-apa. Coba kupastikan sekali lagi. Apa kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ne."

"Baiklah kalau begitu Wonwoo-ya. Sampai bertemu besok!"

 **End of Wonwoo POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **Di sekolah**

Hansol dan Seokmin tengah merenung. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Mereka khawatir jangan-jangan terjadi hal buruk pada Wonwoo karena ulah Mingyu. Mereka tahu kalau Mingyu orang yang berpendirian kuat, sekali ia menetapkan target, maka tak mudah pula ia melepaskannya.

Tadi Seokmin telah menelepon Mingyu dan menanyakan hal yang mereka khawatirkan padanya, namun jawabannya tak ada apa-apa katanya. Ok, setelah Hansol menelepon Wonwoo, ternyata respon yang samapun didapat. Jadi kesimpulannya tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

Hanya satu hal yang membuat kedua pemuda itu pusing. Apa yang salah dengan Mingyu? Lupa ingatkankah ia? Kalau iya, itu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah mereka dengar. Karena selama ini, mereka belum pernah mendengar ada anak (target) yang keluar dengan selamat setelah pergi berdua dengan Mingyu, hal itu tentu kecuali teman-teman dekatnya.

Seandainya hal ini terjadi dulu-dulu, pasti Mingyu akan menjadi anak baik. Pasti ia tak akan pernah berurusan dengan kekerasan. Pasti tidak banyak anak yang membencinya. Pasti dia akan bisa tersenyum sama seperti anak lainnya.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu khawatir lagi. Wonwoo sudah bilang kalau ia baik-baik saja," Hansol memulai pembicaraan.

"Arraseo."

.

.

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

Mingyu bergegas memakai seragam sekolahnya. Walaupun ini masih terlalu pagi untuk terlambat, namun Mingyu sudah memiliki acara lain di pikirannya. Ia ingin segera menemui seseorang. Oleh karena itu ia harus segera berangkat. Disambarnya dasi yang berada di depannya dan dimasukkannya asal-asalan ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Eomma, aku berangkat!" ucapnya ketika dilihat ibunya sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Sarapan?" tanya eomma menawari.

"Ani."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa, isi perutmu. Selamat belajar!" Eomma menyemangati Mingyu yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Ne, eomma," dibalasnya kata-kata semangat ibunya dengan seulas senyum. Dia tahu, cukup dengan senyuman dia bisa membahagiakan ibunya.

 **Mingyu POV**

Aku tersenyum pada eomma sebelum membuka pintu. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu yang membuat tidurku kurang nyenyak. Sesuatu yang membuatku selalu bertanya-tanya tidak pasti dan membuat penasaran karena belum mengetahui jawabannya.

Kulangkahkan kaki kiriku keluar dari rumah. Namun, kurasa kakiku menginjak sesuatu. Kuangkat kaki kiriku dan kulihat sebuah amplop cokelat terbaring manis di lantai persis di depan pintu masuk. Siapa yang menaruhnya disini? Kenapa ia tidak menyerahkannya langsung padaku atau eomma. Tapi kulihat-lihat tidak ada alamat pengirim ataupun alamat tujuan yang tertera di amplop itu.

Karena penasaran, kubuka segel surat itu dan kubuka perlahan lipatannya. Kulihat sebuah tulisan tangan yang rapi terbentang di atas sehelai kertas putih. Hanya dua kalimat yang tertera jelas di surat itu:

 **KELUARLAH SEKARANG**

Aku terkejut bukan main. Apa maksud si pengirim sebenarnya? Kupandangi halaman rumahku dan kulihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah dia ada di sini?

Kuremas surat yang ada di genggamanku dan aku berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari pintu gerbang otomatis rumahku. Kulupakan tas yang tadinya tersandang di bahuku dan jas sekolah yang sebenarnya akan kupakai. Aku berlari seperti orang gila ke sana-kemari dengan mata nyalang menerobos kerumunan orang yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumahku dan beberapa orang yang berkendaraan melalui jalan yang sedang kulalui ini.

Kepalaku terus berputar ke segala arah. Namun, aku belum menemukan sosoknya. Apakah dia benar ada di sini? Di sekian banyak orang, mana aku tahu dia yang mana. Jujur, aku sudah tahu wajahnya. Tapi, di saat seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku menggunakan akal sehatku untuk membedakannya? Aku khan anaknya, seharusnya aku punya insting dan hubungan special dengan ayahku. Ayolah Mingyu, kau tahu kau bisa melakukannya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku tanpa peduli apakah orang menganggapku aneh atau tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Yang kupedulikan sekarang adalah melihat ayahku. Sekarang dan langsung.

Saat aku berjalan ke arah rumah tetanggaku, kulihat sekilas seorang ahjuma sedang memarahi seorang ahjussi bermantel yang tak sengaja menabraknya.

"Ahjussi, kalau kau jalan tolong perhatikan jalan! Jangan gunakan kacamata hitammu itu di jalan ahjussi. Ini bukan acara di TV-TV yang membutuhkan barang-barang aneh seperti itu."

Aku hanya mendengarkannya sekilas. Aku tak peduli, apa ada orang yang sedang berselisih dengan orang lain di pagi hari ini. Aku hanya mempedulikan satu, aku harus bertemu ayahku. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Mianhae ahjumma," kini kudengar suara berat ahjussi yang menabrak si ahjuma minta maaf dan pergi meninggalkan ahjumma itu sendirian.

"Aish, ada apa dengan orang-orang sekarang ini? Berpenampilan seolah-olah mereka orang terkenal dan memakai kacamata hitam kemana-mana. Lagian dengan mantel setinggi itu, mana ada orang yang tahu siapa dia. Aigoo, kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah ada saja alasan untuk membuat orang kesal."

Aku berbalik dan menatap ahjumma yang kini berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya semula. Kacamata hitam, mantel, tak ada orang yang tahu. Ahjussi. Ahjussi itu, dialah orangnya.

Aku berlari menuju ahjumma yang kini memasuki sebuah toko bunga. Aku berdiri tepat di tempatnya bercakap dengan ahjussi tadi. Kupandangi sekeliling dan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kuteliti lagi dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Aku melihat ahjussi itu menabrak ahjumma, tapi kenapa aku tidak menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah ayahku?

Aish Mingyu, kau benar-benar bodoh.

Kulihat lagi surat yang sudah lusuh di genggaman tanganku dan kuamati tulisannya. Tulisan tangan yang rapi dan indah. Terlihat seperti tulisan tanganku, hanya saja tulisan ayahku lebih miring sedikit. Aku memandang kertas itu dan melipatnya hati-hati. Kemudian kumasukkan ke dalam saku celanaku.

Aku berlari menuju rumahku dan mengambil tas yang sedari tadi terbengkalai di lantai depan rumah. Akupun berangkat sekolah.

 **End of Mingyu POV**

Mingyu tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang masih mengawasinya hingga ia pergi berangkat sekolah. Orang itu tersenyum dan berkata," _My son_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

Hansol dan Seokmin sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Mereka ingin menyaksikan kedua orang yang membuat tidur mereka tidak nyenyak dan memastikan semuanya. Tiap kali Mingyu membuat masalah, mereka berdua memang resah dan khawatir. Bukan karena takut terjadi apa-apa pada Mingyu, hanya saja takut bahwa apa yang dilakukan sahabat mereka itu sudah melewati batas.

Sudah lima belas menit, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Mingyu atau Wonwoo memasuki ruang kelas. Hansol sudah panik dan mulai berjalan berputar-putar di dalam kelas membuat Seokmin yang melihatnya pusing.

"Yah Hansol-ah! _Geumanhae_!" hardik Seokmin.

"Aish, wae? Kenapa mereka belum datang juga?" tanya Hansol kesal.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk tenang. Kalau tidak kulemparkan kursi di sampingku ini ke wajahmu itu. Kau tahu, dengan ekspresi seperti itu kau terlihat seperti ayam yang akan disembelih," Seokmin melemparkan tatapan mematikannya dan seketika itu juga Hansol mengambil posisi duduk manis di samping Seokmin.

Satu menit kemudian, Seokmin kembali berkata,"Aish, bisakah kau hentikan kakimu sementara? Hentakan kakimu benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala."

Hansol yang terus-menerus diprotes hyungnya itu balik melotot sambil berkata,"Aish hyung. Kau tahu aku sedang khawatir. Kenapa kau selalu memarahiku di saat-saat seperti ini? Simpanlah dulu kemarahanmu hyung."

"Aigoo, kau membalas ucapanku? Beraninya kau?" Seokmin meraih kerah seragam Hansol yang dasinya masih tersampir dan tidak terikat kemudian menjitak kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Hyung, mianhae...," Hansol berusaha menjauhkan tangan Seokmin dari kepalanya, namun gagal.

"Kau anak nakal. Beraninya kau pada hyungmu!" Seokmin hendak menjitak kembali Hansol sebelum akhirnya seseorang memasuki ruang kelas. Secara reflek, Hansol mendorong tubuh hyungnya yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu. Dan terdengar bunyi BAM Seokmin jatuh dari kursinya.

"Chwe Hansol!"

"Wonwoo-ya, selamatkan aku!" pinta Hansol yang berlari ke arahnya dan mencoba bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Wonwoo.

Seokmin yang baru saja bangkit dari lantai segera berlari ke arah Hansol bersembunyi dan hendak meraih lengan dongsaengnya itu ketika seseorang tiba-tiba memasuki kelas dan meraih tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Seok, biarkan dia lolos kali ini," ucap Mingyu.

"Aigoo. Kau beruntung Hansol-ah, ada yang melindungimu kali ini," Seokmin melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Mingyu. Wonwoo yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya lanjut berjalan ke arah mejanya dan meletakkan tasnya.

Dilihatnya Mingyu yang sedikit berantakan. Mukanya penuh dengan keringat dan beberapa kancing bajunya lepas tak terkancing dengan baik. Karena merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya, Mingyu ganti menatapnya.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

"Ani."

"Wae?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Wonwoo menunjuk wajah si kingka sekolah,"Mukamu, penuh dengan keringat. Apa kau berlari dari rumah ke sini?"

Mingyu yang baru saja menyadari keringat membasahi wajahnya segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Sebelum ia keluar dari kelas, ia memberi tanda pada Wonwoo untuk mengikutinya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Hansol.

" _Molla_."

"Hm, haruskah kita biarkan mereka?"

"Sudahlah, toh terbukti sekarang tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua," Seokmin memandang kedua temannya yang pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan lega.

Hansol melihat hyungnya yang baru pernah kali ini terlihat lega. Dia tahu tiap kali Mingyu terlibat suatu masalah, hyungnya itu akan sangat khawatir dan berpikiran macam-macam. Sama halnya seperti dirinya sendiri.

Namun, tatapan lega itu sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi seringai licik. Hansol yang kurang cepat mengetahui keadaan, tiba-tiba saja sudah dijitak lagi oleh Seokmin.

"Yah! Hyung!" Hansol hendak berlari meninggalkan Seokmin tapi terlambat, hyungnya itu sudah menarik dasi yang terkulai indah di lehernya. Dan alhasil mereka berduapun melanjutkan duel mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

Di atap sekolah

Mingyu duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang tersedia di atap sekolah. Atap sekolah mereka memang didesain khusus menjadi taman outdoor yang indah. Dulu, banyak sekali anak yang datang ke tempat itu hanya untuk duduk-duduk, mendiskusikan tugas, bahkan hal-hal lain yang tidak penting. Namun, setelah Mingyu menjadi kingka sekolah ini setahun yang lalu, semua anak menghindari tempat ini. Hal itu karena Mingyu suka berada di sini. Dan mereka tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan sering bertemu Mingyu.

Si kingka mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dengan takut-takut Wonwoo duduk di samping Mingyu. Tiba-tiba Mingyu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku celananya dan mengulurkannya pada pemuda imut di sampingnya itu.

"Eotte?" tanyanya.

"Mwo?" Wonwoo balik bertanya.

"Apakah tulisannya bagus?"

"Ne. sangat rapi," Wonwoo mengerti sekarang apa yang ditanyakan Mingyu. Dilihatnya kembali kertas bertuliskan KELUARLAH SEKARANG itu. Dia ingin menanyakan Mingyu siapa yang telah menulis surat itu sebelum akhirnya Mingyu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Masih banyakkah keringat di wajahku?"

"Ah, ne," pemuda imut itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau punya sapu tangan Wonwoo?"

"Ne."

"Keluarkan sekarang!" perintah Mingyu.

Sebuah sapu tangan kecil berwarna putih dengan hiasan bordiran namanya keluar dari dalam saku celana Wonwoo. Dengan cepat Mingyu menyambar sapu tangan itu dan mengusap mukanya dengan benda berwarna putih itu. Diulangnya beberapa kali hingga ia benar-benar yakin keringat di wajahnya sudah hilang semua.

Wonwoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Mingyu yang telah selesai membersihkan keringat di wajahnya. Namun, pemuda tampan itu tak juga memberikan sapu tangan yang telah dipakainya pada pemiliknya.

"Kau tak ingin aku mencucinya untukmu?"

"Ani."

"Wae?"

"Kau tak mungkin melakukannya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku melakukannya?" tanya Mingyu sembari mengibarkan sapu tangan itu ke udara.

"Seseorang sepertimu tak akan melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencucinya. Tunggu besok Wonwoo. Ah, sebelumnya gomawo karena telah meminjamkan sapu tanganmu."

"Mwo? Ah ne. Nado gomawo."

"Untuk?"

"Karena kau telah menyelamatkanku dari petir."

"Oh ya, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Apa kau takut petir?" Mingyu kini menghadap Wonwoo yang menunduk mendengar pertanyaan itu.

" _Marhae_! Aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun," Mingyu meyakinkan Wonwoo dengan menggenggam erat tangannya yang mulai gemetaran.

"Aku takut petir karena suaranya mengingatkanku pada semua teriakan yang pernah aku dengar saat anak-anak jahat menganiayaku. Aku ingat di hari sebelum aku koma dua minggu, tawa mereka benar-benar keras dan membahana seperti petir yang menggelegar saat hujan badai. Aku takut pada mereka, karena itu aku takut petir."

"Apa kau juga takut padaku?" Mingyu mengangkat sedikit dagu Wonwoo yang masih tertunduk dan menatapnya lembut.

"A… aku..," Wonwoo terbata-terbata hendak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut abu itu.

Wonwoo masih menatap lekat-lekat mata hitam Mingyu yang menatap tajam matanya menembus ke dalam kepala dan menuju pikiran pemuda bermata sipit yang ada di depannya. Tangan kanan Mingyu masih menahan dagu Wonwoo agar pemuda imut di depannya mau menatap matanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, detak jantung keduanya bertambah kencang dan tak beraturan.

Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sekali lagi,"Apa kau takut padaku Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo seakan lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas, karena seketika itu juga dia merasa tidak ada udara yang berhasil masuk paru-parunya. Namun, hal ini belum seberapa saat tiba-tiba dirasakannya sepasang bibir milik Mingyu menempel manis di kedua bibirnya. Mata Mingyu sang kingka sekolah terpejam sesaat dan Wonwoo merasa jantungnya akan meledak saat itu juga.

Hanya beberapa detik Mingyu mencium Wonwoo. Dan itupun hanya ciuman kecil antara bibir dan bibir yang hanya saling menempel. Dibukanya mata hitamnya yang indah dan Mingyu mulai berkata," _I'll be your friend from now on_."

" _Mworaguyo_?"

" _I'll be your friend_ ," Mingyu melepaskan tangan kanannya dari dagu Wonwoo dan menggenggam tangan kanan pemuda berambut hitam yang sekarang masih terbengong karena peristiwa tadi.

" _Be my friend_?" Wonwoo menunjuk dadanya seolah tak percaya Mingyu mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Ne. Wae?" Mingyu mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tak ada yang pernah mengajakku berteman selain Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung," seakan hampir menangis, mata Wonwoo berkaca-kaca.

Ditariknya Wonwoo ke dalam pelukan Mingyu. Didekapnya erat pemuda imut itu dan dikecupnya pelan dahinya.

.

.

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **Mingyu POV**

Entah mengapa sejak hari itu, hari kami pergi melakukan observasi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang harus kuketahui tentang Wonwoo. Pemuda di hadapanku ini adalah pemuda yang sangat rapuh dan harus dilindungi. Dan entah mengapa sejak saat itu aku ingin melindunginya. Melihatnya ketakutan saat mendengar petir, sudah membuat hatiku miris dan rasanya aku ingin memeluknya selamanya.

Orang boleh mengatakan aku gila kalau tahu aku telah mencium Wonwoo, siswa baru yang secara terang-terangan kuproklamirkan sendiri sebagai targetku. Dan yang lebih parah lagi dia adalah siswa laki-laki. Apa itu tidak berarti bahwa aku ini gay? Tapi aku tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Aku justru merasa senang bisa memeluknya dan menenangkannya seperti ini.

 _Flashback_

 _Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dan kembali membayangkan kejadian saat Wonwoo memelukku di rumah nenek di padang rumput. Kurasakan tubuhnya yang kecil gemetaran tak tentu dan air mata mengalir deras dari matanya, mengalahkan derasnya air hujan. Tangannya mencengkeram erat punggungku dan matanya terpejam kuat-kuat. Aku kasihan melihatnya seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang sangat ketakutan ketika mendengar petir?_

 _Aku ingat, malam itu aku terus memeluknya sampai akhirnya pemuda imut dalam pelukanku itu tertidur. Dan yang paling aku kagumkan, aku dan dia masih berdiri. Entah darimana datangnya kekuatanku sehingga aku kuat bertahan berdiri lama dengan menyangga tubuh seseorang tanpa merasa pegal dan capek sedikitpun._

 _Akhirnya setelah menyadari bahwa Wonwoo tertidur, kubaringkan ia di atas kasur. Karena hanya ada satu kasur cadangan yang dimiliki nenek, jadi kami berbagi kasur hari itu. Itu tidak masalah karena kami berdua laki-laki. Aku berbaring di samping Wonwoo dan kupandangi wajahnya yang sudah tenang. Gurat jalur airmata masih tergambar jelas di kedua pipinya. Ibu jariku secara reflex menghapus jalur itu dan tubuhku benar-benar bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri. Aku mendekat pada pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu dan kukecup pelan bibirnya. Setelah itu, aku baru bisa tidur._

 _Tadi aku mengantarkan Wonwoo pulang ke rumahnya. Aku bertemu ayah dan ibunya. Mr. Jeon adalah orang tua yang menarik dan memiliki senyum yang sangat bersahabat. Ketika aku muncul di ruang tamu keluarga mereka, Mr. Jeon langsung menyambutku. Beliau menjabat tanganku dan mempersilakan aku duduk. Akhirnya kamipun mengobrol beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku pulang ke rumah._

 _Aku tertarik dengan keluarga Wonwoo. Keluarga yang bahagia. Walaupun kehidupan sekolah Wonwoo selalu meninggalkan luka yang dalam, dalam batin pemuda imut itu, tapi di rumah ia benar-benar bahagia. Aku bisa melihatnya. Ayah dan ibunya sangat menyayanginya. Aku iri pada keluarga mereka. Tapi toh, aku beruntung karena aku masih punya eomma yang senantiasa berada di sampingku._

 _Sepertinya sekarang aku tahu, aku tak perlu terlalu membenci ayahku. Mungkin benar kata eomma bahwa appa pergi karena memiliki alasan lain. Dan aku juga sudah tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena, sepertinya aku juga gay. Jadi mungkin benar, aku sama seperti appa. Dan orang yang kusuka adalah Wonwoo, dia yang telah membuka kesadaranku bahwa aku sama seperti ayahku._

 _End of flashback_

Wonwoo-ah, mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu. Entah bagaimana caranya, aku tak akan membiarkan orang menyakitimu. Karena aku tahu, kau sudah sangat cukup tersakiti. Aku ingin kau bahagia mulai sekarang. Aku akan menjadi temanmu dan aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku.

 _Nan niga banhaesseo Wonwoo-ah._

 _I've fallen for you Wonwoo-ah_.

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title** **:** **I LIKE YOU THE BEST**

 **** **Pairing :** **Meanie** **(main),** **Verkwan** **,** **Soonseok** **,** **Seunghan**

 **Author** **: David Rd**

 **Language** **: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T**

 **Genre** **: Romance/Drama**

 **Chapters** **:** **7/** **14**

 **Note:**

 **Kesamaan cerita hanyalah ketidaksengajaan semata. Pernah baca cerita serupa anggap saja nasib.**

 **Warning! Alur cerita membosankan alias gampang ditebak, banyak tipo, cerita nggak mutu, cerita terlalu pendek, bahasa terlalu formal, dll.**

 _ **Don't like don't read! Comment is appreciated while no room for bashing!**_

 _ **The characters here belong to God and their parents.**_

 _ **Finally happy reading and I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **2011 productions**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE FOOL**

Bel tanda masuk berdering dan semua anak kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing untuk memulai pelajaran dan bergulat dengan materi-materi yang oleh sebagian anak dianggap membosankan. Beberapa anak masih berbincang-bincang sendiri ketika Mrs. Kwon masuk ke ruang kelas. Mereka langsung diam dan duduk dengan rapi.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang siswa dari belakang Mrs. Kwon. Seorang pemuda dengan potongan rambut sedikit ikal, berparas manis, berpipi chubby dengan seragam sekolah yang sama seperti mereka, tersenyum kepada semua anak yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Yeoreobun!"

"Ne, sonsaengnim."

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi. Tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik."

"Annyeonghasseyo. Joneun Boo Seungkwan imnida. Mohon bantuannya," ucapnya lembut. Semua anak di dalam kelas bersorak-sorai menyambut kedatangan murid baru ini. Senyumnya benar-benar menarik semua perhatian anak-anak.

Sementara siswa lain tengah menyambut kedatangan teman baru mereka, Mingyu dan Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kelas dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Mrs. Kwon, mianhae kami terlambat," ujar Wonwoo pada guru Matematika berparas cantik ini.

Mrs. Kwon tersenyum dan mempersilakan mereka berdua duduk. Namun, saat Mingyu dan Wonwoo hendak duduk di tempat duduk mereka, terlihat sosok baru yang telah menempati tempat duduk Wonwoo.

"Ehm, bisakah kau pindah tempat duduk _man_? Ini tempat temanku," ujar Mingyu.

Seungkwan menatap sang kingka di depannya dengan mata berbinar-binar,"Gyu? Ternyata instingku benar. Aku benar-benar beruntung."

"Mwo, Seungkwan?"

Wonwoo melihat Mingyu, kemudian beralih ke Seungkwan, ternyata mereka berdua saling kenal. Dan pemuda bernama Seungkwan ini benar-benar terlihat feminim. Mulai dari gaya rambutnya, parasnya dan aura yang dipancarkannya. Tapi Mingyu kelihatan tidak terlalu senang dengan kehadiran Seungkwan disini.

"Seungkwan-ah, pindahlah ke kursi yang lain," sang kingka menyuruh murid baru itu mengambil tempat duduk yang lain karena dia tidak ingin tempat Wonwoo yang special itu ditempati oleh orang lain, apalagi Seungkwan.

"Wae? Aku suka kursi ini. Posisinya pun strategis," jawab Seungkwan sambil membenarkan letak poninya.

"Ehm, Mingyu, Wonwoo, kalian bisa duduk sekarang? Kita akan segera mulai pelajarannya," seru Mrs. Kwon dari depan kelas.

"Mingyu-ya, aku akan duduk di sebelah Seokmin," Wonwoo mengambil tasnya dan meletakkannya di samping kursi Seokmin.

"Puas kau?" tanya Mingyu ketus pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya yang kini justru tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kingka sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

Pelajaran yang biasanya terasa singkat saat Wonwoo duduk di sebelah Mingyu, kini berubah menjadi jam-jam penuh penderitaan dan terasa amat sangat lama. Kalau kemarin-kemarin saat Mingyu merasa bosan, dia bisa menengok di sampingnya dan melihat Wonwoo yang sedang terfokus pada penjelasan guru. Tapi sekarang dia harus melihat seseorang yang sudah lama tak ingin dilihatnya.

Bukan karena apa-apa dia membenci Seungkwan, tapi karena pemuda berambut ikal itu selalu saja mencari cara mengganggunya. Bahkan dia selalu menempel padanya. Mingyu merasa kesal dan benar-benar stress jika berhadapan dengan makhluk satu ini. Pemuda tampan ini juga tak habis pikir, kenapa saat Seungkwan jelas-jelas menyukai Hansol, tapi dia justru menempel pada Mingyu. Orang yang aneh.

 **Seungkwan POV**

Ah, akhirnya aku kembali ke Korea. Aku benar-benar merindukan Korea dan semua orangnya. Terutama uri Hansolie. Aku sangat ingin melihatnya setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Aku ingin melihat apakah dia masih chubby seperti dulu, atau sudah berubah. Ya, aku memang menyukai Hansol. Tapi, sepertinya dia tak pernah mengetahui perasaanku. Walaupun aku sedikit gila kalau menganggap Hansol juga menyukaiku, tapi itu khan salah satu sikap optimis yang mendorongku agar tak pernah menyerah.

Dan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hansol, aku selalu menempel pada Mingyu. Loh kok? Yang kusuka Hansol, tapi aku malah menempel pada Mingyu? Aku punya rencanaku sendiri. Selain itu, aku ingin Hansol yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku ingin mendengarnya mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku, dan aku akan membuatnya mengatakan hal itu.

Dari dulu, waktu Middle School, Seokmin, Mingyu dan Hansol adalah teman baik. Dan aku tahu kedua sahabat Hansol itu akan sangat membantu. Terutama si babo, Mingyu. Aku selalu menempel padanya, karena aku ingin tahu reaksi Hansol. Apa dia cemburu saat aku bersama Mingyu, atau tidak. Namun, aku juga tetap menjaga jarak dengan Hansol. Karena toh, yang kusuka tetap Hansol dan bukan si pohon bodoh ini. Pernah beberapa kali aku melihat Hansol sangat uring-uringan ketika aku menyuapi Mingyu saat kami berempat berada di kantin. Wah kejadian itu sudah sangat lama. aku ingin melakukannya lagi. Aku ingin melihat ekspresi Hansol yang imut itu.

Baiklah. Sekarang rencanaku untuk mendapatkan hati Hansol pasti akan terpenuhi. Eh, tapi sebentar. Kenapa tadi Mingyu bersama seorang pemuda imut berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke dalam kelas. Apa yang barusan mereka lakukan? Setahuku, Mingyu normal dan dia tidak gay. Dia tidak seperti aku yang memang benar-benar terbuka pada orientasi seksualku. Tapi, Mingyu terlihat senang saat bersamanya, dan saat dia melihatku, sepertinya ia ingin langsung melahapku. Apa pemuda imut itu pacarnya? Aish, pasti akan menarik tahun ini.

 **End of Seungkwan POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **Mingyu POV**

Yah, kenapa anak ini kembali lagi ke Korea? Aku pikir dia pergi ke Jepang dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Aku sudah lega saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan pindah ke luar negeri, eh kenapa sekarang dia muncul lagi di hadapanku. Dan satu lagi yang membuatku kesal, kenapa dia harus duduk di tempat duduk Wonwoo? Anak ini benar-benar membuatku jengkel setengah mati. Awas saja kalau dia menempel kemana-mana bersamaku lagi seperti dulu.

Padahal aku baru bersenang-senang sebentar saat bersama Wonwoo. Di atap sekolah tadi, Wonwoo menerima tawaranku, dia menyetujui aku menjadi temannya. Akhirnya, aku lega. Aku bisa melindungi Wonwoo mulai sekarang. Dia mengatakan bahwa selama aku tidak membuatnya ketakutan lagi, aku akan dianggapnya sebagai teman.

Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu lain yang ingin ditanyakannya saat itu, yaitu kenapa aku menciumnya, padahal aku hanya ingin menjadi temannya saja. Wonwoo-ah, aku bukan hanya ingin menjadi temanmu saja, aku ingin lebih dari itu. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melindungimu dan membahagiakanmu. Tapi, mungkin keberaniannya belum cukup terkumpul untuk membuatnya berani bertanya tentang hal itu.

Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Seungkwan, kenapa dia tidak duduk di samping Hansol saja? Kenapa justru Wonwoo yang harus meyingkir dari tempatnya. Tapi, dimana Hansol? Bukankah ia biasanya duduk di samping Seokmin. Ah iya, pasti gara-gara mereka berdua bertengkar kecil tadi pagi, jadi Hansol duduk bersama Seungcheol. Aish, daripada aku melihat anak menyebalkan di sampingku, lebih baik aku tidur.

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **Hansol POV**

Seungkwan? Dia kembali? Bagaimana bisa? Aku kira dia tak akan pernah lagi kembali ke Korea, karena waktu itu orangtuanya mengatakan bahwa keluarga mereka akan pindah permanen ke Jepang. Tapi syukurlah, sekarang kerinduanku padanya bisa terobati. Tapi, bukankah itu berarti juga aku akan mulai cemburu lagi pada Mingyu seperti dulu?

Aish, andai saja Mingyu punya pacar, pasti Seungkwan tidak akan menempel terus padanya. Dan mungkin kalau Mingyu punya pacar, Seungkwan justru akan menempel padaku, tepat seperti apa yang selama ini aku harapkan.

Yah! Kenapa Seungkwan justru memilih duduk di tempat duduk Wonwoo? Seharusnya dia duduk di sampingku. Aish, kenapa harus aku yang kabur dari Seokmin hyung? Coba saja kalau Seokmin hyung yang duduk bersama Seungcheol hyung, aku pasti masih punya kesempatan untuk duduk bersama si trouble maker itu.

Wah, Mingyu, kenapa kau tak mengusirnya? Jangan biarkan Seungkwan duduk bersamamu! Aku tak ingin cemburu lagi padamu. Ah, harusnya kau mempertahankan bangku itu untuk Wonwoo dan jangan menyerah saat Seungkwan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau pindah. Arrrrghhh, Seungkwan, kenapa kau membuat semuanya menjadi lebih rumit?

 **End of Hansol POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

Di kantin saat istirahat

Mingyu, Hansol dan Wonwoo sedang duduk di salah satu meja di sudut kantin. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba Seungkwan datang dengan muka yang ceria ke meja mereka. Dengan sangat pede pemuda bulat itu meletakkan nampannya dan bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

"Gyu, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Seungkwan tak lupa mengedipkan matanya.

Mingyu yang melihat hal ini pun langsung menunjukkan raut muka tidak senangnya. Padahal Mingyu berharap siang ini dia bisa makan siang bersama Wonwoo dengan tenang. Tetapi ternyata nenek sihir itu datang mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Mungkin Mingyu harus belajar mantra untuk mengusir Seungkwan yang selalu menempel padanya itu.

Karena Mingyu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Seungkwan beralih pada Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya,"Ehm, Wonwoo, bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

"Oh, eh, oh boleh, tentu saja."

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Tapi bisakah kita bertukar tempat duduk?"

Wonwoo bingung dengan maksud Seungkwan. Tapi kemudian Seungkwan meletakkan nampannya yang penuh makanan di hadapan Wonwoo dan mengambil nampan Wonwoo kemudian ditaruhnya di samping nampan Hansol.

"Boleh kan?" tanya Seungkwan lagi.

Mingyu yang melihat ulah Seungkwan merasa kesal karena penderitaannya akan segera dimulai lagi.

"Yah, kenapa kau tak duduk di sana saja? Kenapa harus mengusir orang?"

"Siapa yang mengusir orang Gyu? Aku kan sudah tanya pada Wonwoo, dan dia membolehkannya."

"Aish, kau benar-benar sudah gila Seungkwan-ah."

"Sudahlah Mingyu. Aku akan duduk di samping Hansol. Seungkwan-ah silakan duduk di tempatku."

"Gomawo Wonwoo."

Hansol dan Mingyu cemberut bersamaan. Hal yang benar-benar tak mereka inginkan akhirnya terjadi juga.

.

.

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **Hansol POV**

Yah, benar kan? Baru saja aku pikirkan kalau dia kembali pasti aku akan mulai cemburu lagi, sekarang hal itu sudah benar-benar terjadi. Kenapa Seungkwan selalu mendekati Mingyu? Aku tahu Mingyu tampan dan dia lebih berotot dariku. Tapi apa cuma itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Aish, kalau saja aku ini sangat jahat. Aku harap Seungkwan mengalami kecelakaan dan kepalanya mengalami benturan sehingga ia gegar otak dan amnesia. Aku ingin ia hanya ingat diriku dan bukannya si Mingyu. Aku ingin di matanya hanya ada aku dan bukan orang lain. Jangan membuatku mengambil pemukul bisbol untuk menjalankan rencana jahatku ini Seungkwan-ah.

Mingyu, kau sahabatku yang baik hati. Walaupun kau kingka dan hyung yang kadang-kadang kurang ajar pada dongsaengmu, tapi aku berharap kau jangan merebut yang satu ini dariku. Kau boleh merebut makananku, mainanku, uangku, tapi jangan Seungkwanku. Huwa, aku pasti frustasi berat sehingga aku berbicara seperti ini. Padahal tadi pagi sebelum Seungkwan datang, aku baru merasakan lega sebentar, dan ternyata itu memang benar-benar lega yang sangat sebentar.

 **End of Hansol POV**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

Di sisi lain sekolah

 **Seokmin POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dan sampailah aku di tempat favoritku, lapangan sepakbola sekolah. Entah karena aku memang merindukan tempat ini atau suasana di sini, aku tak tahu. Tapi siang ini, kurasakan kakiku menuntunku kesini dengan sendirinya. Aku tak punya ide kenapa aku bisa sampai di tempat yang pernah memberikan kenangan terindah bagiku.

Memang kejadian itu baru satu tahun yang lalu, tapi semuanya terasa sudah sangat lama sehingga aku hanya bisa mengingatnya dalam bentuk film hitam putih yang terus berputar tanpa henti di salah satu sudut kecil otakku. Yang setiap saat akan muncul ketika aku tak sadarkan diri dan termenung.

 _Flashback_

 _Ratusan bahkan ribuan penonton memadati stadion Pledis_ _High School_ _untuk menyaksikan sebuah pertandingan fenomenal yang beberapa saat lagi akan digelar. Penonton yang sudah menunggu kurang lebih lima belas menit sangat antusias dan mereka mulai bersorak-sorai menyanyikan yel-yel sekolah dukungan mereka. Ya, hari ini adalah final pertandingan sepakbola tingkat High School antara PLEDIS dan STARSHIP._

 _Aku berdiri dengan sedikit tegang dan menatap pemain-pemain lain yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk turun ke lapangan. Kulihat mereka semua sedikit gugup karena pertandingan ini merupakan pertandingan penting yang akan membawa nama baik sekolah ke kancah nasional. Kepala sekolah dan guru-guru sudah menyerahkan tanggung jawab ini dan memberikan kepercayaan yang sepenuhnya kepada kami tim sepak bola sekolah._

" _Seokmin-ah, kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang pemuda bermata sangat sipit dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya._

" _Ne. Kita akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," jawabku dengan penuh percaya diri._

 _Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda lain bernomor punggung 14 bernama Jun datang dan menepuk bahuku sambil berkata,"Kapten yang patut dicontoh."_

" _Benar, beruntung kita punya kapten seperti Seokmin," pemain dengan nomor punggung 10 alias Jisoo turut menyahut._

" _Baiklah kita harus semangat. FIGHTING!" seru semua teman satu timku._

 _Yah, aku memang kapten sepak bola Pledis. Aku sangat menyukai olahraga sepak bola. Sejak kecil aku sudah berteman baik dengan bola. Sewaktu kecil aku ingat sekali, aku pernah mendapat hadiah ulang tahun berupa bola sepak dari ayahku dan kemanapun bola itu selalu kubawa. Teman-temanku bahkan sampai terheran-heran melihatku yang selalu membawa bola. Apabila ada anak yang berusaha menjauhkanku dari bolaku, maka anak itu akan kubuat menangis. Wah, itulah bedanya aku dan Mingyu. Kalau Mingyu menjadi kingka saat ia sudah besar, tapi aku menjadi kingka saat aku masih kecil._

 _Pertandingan hari ini adalah pertandingan yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu. Aku ingin membuktikan pada orangtuaku bahwa kesukaanku terhadap bola akan berdampak baik. Siapa tahu dengan pertandingan final ini, akan ada klub yang melirikku dan menawariku posisi di klubnya. Apalagi kedudukanku sebagai kapten yang telah dipercayakan oleh pelatih sekolah, aku merasa bahwa ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat baik._

 _Saat aku hendak turun lapangan, aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Apa itu? Ayahku. Seharusnya kedua orang tuaku sudah ada disini. Tapi sekarang mereka belum juga terlihat. Walaupun mereka akan menonton dari tribun, tapi biasanya mereka menyempatkan diri untuk memberiku semangat langsung. Tapi, kenapa hari ini mereka tidak datang? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ikut event besar, tapi ini pertama kalinya orang tuaku tidak datang menyemangatiku di saat-saat yang penting._

 _Babak pertama berlangsung dengan baik. PLEDIS unggul 2-1 terhadap STARSHIP. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, kami harus benar-benar ekstra hati-hati karena waktu 45 menit dapat mengubah segalanya. Segala strategi segera diberikan oleh pelatih kami disaat istirahat pertama. Walaupun ragaku mendengarkan apa yang pelatih katakan, tapi hatiku benar-benar gundah tak menentu._

 _Benar saja, tiba-tiba dua orang datang menuju tempat tim kami berkumpul. Dari jauh aku dapat mengenali kedua sosok itu, Hansol dan Mingyu yang sedang terburu-buru. Masih terengah-engah, Hansol mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku amat sangat terkejut,"Hyung, orangtuamu kecelakaan."_

 _Sontak aku kehilangan semua tenaga yang ada di tubuhku dan aku langsung jatuh berlutut. Pandangan mataku kosong dan kurasakan keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahi dan pelipisku._

 _Teman satu timku, Soonyoung langsung bertanya pada kedua sahabatku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,"Apa yang kalian katakan?"_

" _Orangtua Seokmin kecelakaan dan sekarang mereka ada di ruang gawat darurat Seoul Hospital. Ayah Seokmin harus segera dioperasi karena beberapa luka serius di tubuhnya dan sekarang mereka juga membutuhkan transfusi darah. Tapi, cadangan darah yang ada di rumah sakit tidak mencukupi, jadi kami pikir Seokmin …," belum selesai Mingyu berkata, aku segera menyahut,"Aku akan kesana."_

" _Tapi Seokmin-ah," kudengar Soonyoung berusaha mengatakan sesuatu sambil menahan lenganku, tapi dia membatalkannya dan tiba-tiba ide brilian muncul di pikiranku._

" _Soonyoung, jadilah kapten tim kita. Aku percaya padamu. Tolong bawa kemenangan untuk kita semua. Jebal butakhae Soonyoung-ah," kuserahkan lencana kapten pada teman satu timku itu dan aku langsung pergi meninggalkan stadion secepat yang kubisa._

 _Setelah kejadian itu, pelatih memarahiku habis-habisan. Beliau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bertanggungjawab karena meninggalkan stadion di tengah-tengah pertandingan. Pelatih kami memang sangat keras dan disiplin. Tapi disaat-saat seperti itu aku tak mungkin mengikuti aturannya karena nyawa kedua orangtuaku menjadi taruhannya. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan kedua orangtuaku begitu saja hanya demi sepak bola. Aku tidak ingin menjadi anak yang egois. Aku tahu mereka membutuhkanku._

 _Sekolah kami kalah 4-2 dalam pertandingan kemarin. Jadi, pelatih bukan hanya marah karena dia tahu aku pergi saat pertandingan berlangsung, tapi juga karena malu sekolah kami yang menjadi tuan rumah kalah telak di kandangnya sendiri. Kata pelatih, semua pemain kehilangan panutan karena kapten mereka menghilang dan permainan tim mereka menjadi berantakan. Selain itu, katanya Kepala Sekolah marah besar mendengar berita kekalahan itu._

 _Aku tak tahu bahwa saat itu pelatih bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat membuatku sakit hati,"Apa kau tahu, sekolah kita kalah karena kau. Bisakah orang tuamu tidak mengalami kecelakaan pada hari itu? Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini setelah aku mengumbar-umbar bahwa sekolah kita pasti menang melawan sekolah cecunguk macam itu."_

 _Iya benar, semua memang karena kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tuaku, tapi apa pantas seorang pelatih mengatakan hal seperti itu pada anak didiknya? Aku merasa semua sudah diluar batas dan akupun meledak._

" _Maaf sebelumnya, apa Anda pikir hanya Anda yang punya hak untuk marah? Apa Anda tak pernah berpikir bahwa apa yang akan Anda lakukan apabila Anda berada di posisi saya?"_

" _Tentu aku akan melanjutkan permainan dan berdoa semoga orangtuaku baik-baik saja."_

" _Kalau begitu saya keluar dari tim sekolah. Terimakasih selama ini Anda telah menjadi pelatih yang baik."_

 _Dengan begitu, aku resmi keluar dari tim sekolah. Beritapun segera menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Beruntunglah aku teman Mingyu, karena itu berarti tidak ada yang berani mengusikku. Tidak akan ada yang berani membicarakan tentang keluarnya aku dari tim sekolah di depan mataku, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada mendengarkan mereka mengataiku langsung di depan kedua mataku._

 _End of Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

Aku menatap lapangan sekolah sekali lagi, kemudian aku beranjak pergi dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Tapi, tiba-tiba kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Seokmin-ah!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati teman lamaku dari tim sepak bola sekolah berlari ke arahku dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Sesampainya di depanku, dia membungkuk sambil memegang lututnya dan mengatur pernapasannya sebelum akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu,"Seokmin-ah, kau kesini?"

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada temanku ini. Memang, sejak kejadian itu aku tak pernah datang kesini lagi, selain untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Bahkan tiap ada pertandinganpun aku tak pernah datang menonton. Hansol dan Mingyu yang tahu betul suasana hatiku dan keadaanku, tak pernah menanyakan sesuatu padaku tentang phobiaku yang mendadak terhadap pertandingan sekolah.

"Soonyoung…," aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi Soonyoung memotongnya secepat kilat.

"Untunglah, sekarang kau tidak memanggilku sipit lagi. Aish, tahukah kau kalau nickname yang kau berikan padaku itu sangat menggelikan," pemuda di depanku cemberut.

Aku ingat, dulu waktu kami masih satu tim, aku selalu menggodanya dan memanggilnya sipit. Setiap kali aku memanggilnya seperti itu, ia akan marah dan memukulku berulang-ulang kali, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku suka menggodanya. Wajahnya saat marah sangat menggemaskan.

"Seokmin-ah, kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Aku yang akan mentraktrirmu," ditepuknya dadanya seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa melakukan segala hal.

Aku senang karena ia tidak membawa-bawa masalah yang pernah terjadi dulu.

"Baiklah sipit."

 **End of Seokmin POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

Angin berhembus pelan dan menyibak rerumputan tinggi dan ilalang yang ada di taman belakang sebuah rumah. Ilalang dan rumput itu sudah tumbuh berlebihan dan sudah saatnya untuk dirapikan. Biasanya tukang kebun akan membereskannya, namun karena majikannya menyuruhnya datang minggu depan, jadi taman itu dibiarkan seperti ini. Pasti minggu depan taman itu sudah rapi seperti biasanya.

Seorang pria duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di tengah taman di bawah sebuah pohon. Matanya terpejam sambil mendengarkan alunan musik dari headphone yang ia gunakan. Semilir angin membelai pelan rambutnya yang hitam legam itu. Tangan dan kakinya ikut mengetuk sesuai dengan irama lagu yang sedang didengarkannya.

Pria itu tidak sadar bahwa seseorang telah duduk di sampingnya sekarang. Pria bermantel itu menatap pria yang tengah mendengarkan musik dengan serius sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menatap langit yang penuh dengan awan.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

"Hmm."

"Apa dia mirip denganmu?"

"Sepertinya iya."

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menghadap Yunho yang sedang menatap langit.

"Yun, apa yang ia katakan?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau menemuinya kan?"

"Jae, aku takut."

"Wae?"

"Aku takut dia membenciku. Aku takut dia tak menginginkanku sebagai ayahnya. Aku takut dia tidak akan mengakuiku."

Jaejoong melepas headphone yang dipakainya dan memeluk Yunho. Dipeluknya erat pria yang selama ini menemaninya dengan penuh kasih. Dia tahu, Yunho sedang mengalami masa yang berat. Masa yang sangat berat malah. Tapi, ia sendiri juga mengalami masa yang berat. Apapun yang Yunho rasakan, ia akan merasakannya juga.

Yunho merasa beban di pundaknya berkurang sedikit. Satu keinginannya sudah terpenuhi. Ia ingin melihat anaknya. Dan itu sudah terwujud. Dia tak tahu betapa senyumnya mengembang ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda keluar dari rumah mantan istrinya dan berusaha mencarinya kesana kemari. Wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, dagunya, semuanya benar-benar sempurna. Yunho tak pernah mengetahui bahwa anaknya akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang benar-benar tampan seperti itu.

Namun, kebahagiaan itu lenyap seketika saat ia teringat sesuatu. Ia telah meninggalkan ibunya, apakah anak itu akan mau mengakuinya? Apakah anak itu akan percaya bahwa ia adalah ayahnya? Ayah yang telah menelantarkannya dan ibunya hanya demi lelaki lain. Bayangkan, lelaki lain, tidak masuk diakal. Kalau wanita lain pasti masih agak normal, tapi lelaki lain. Apakah anak itu akan membencinya ketika tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang gay? Apa yang akan ia katakan kalau memang mereka berdua bisa bertemu secara langsung? Apakah ia bisa menerimanya atau malah ia akan mendengar penghinaan atas kelainannya itu?

"Yun, jangan berpikiran buruk. Kalau memang dia anakmu, dia akan menerimamu apa adanya."

Yunho percaya, kebahagiaan yang terindah dalam hidupnya adalah memiliki Jaejoong disisinya. Malaikat tanpa sayapnya ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuat ia tenang. Entah apa lagi yang bisa ia katakan untuk memuji Jaejoong. Selama hidupnya dengan Jaejoong, ia benar-benar bahagia. Dia ingat semua saat-saat susah yang pernah mereka alami, dan sekarang ia tahu betapa kehadiran salah satu diantara mereka bagi yang lain adalah sangat berharga. Yunho tak bisa hidup tanpa Jaejoong begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Haruskah aku menemuinya secara langsung lain waktu?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih memeluknya.

"Tentu. Akan ada waktu yang tepat Yun," Jaejoong mengecup pelan bibir Yunho untuk meyakinkannya.

" _Thanks_ Jae," Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong dan menciumnya lembut.

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title** **:** **I LIKE YOU THE BEST**

 **** **Pairing :** **Meanie** **(main),** **Soonseok** **,** **Verkwan** **, J** **eongcheol**

 **Author** **: David Rd**

 **Language** **: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T**

 **Genre** **: Romance/Drama**

 **Chapters** **: 8** **/** **14**

 **Note:**

 **Kesamaan cerita hanyalah ketidaksengajaan semata. Pernah baca cerita serupa anggap saja nasib.**

 **Warning! Alur cerita membosankan alias gampang ditebak, banyak tipo, cerita nggak mutu, cerita terlalu pendek, bahasa terlalu formal, dll.**

 _ **Don't like don't read! Comment is appreciated while no room for bashing!**_

 _ **The characters here belong to God and their parents.**_

 _ **Finally happy reading and I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **2011 productions**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPY**

.

.

Sudah dua minggu Seungkwan berada di PLEDIS. Walaupun hari-hari bersama Seungkwan terasa berat bagi Mingyu dan Hansol, tetapi mereka berdua sudah bisa membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran nenek lampir yang selalu membuat mereka kesal. Sekarang, Mingyu sudah tak ambil pusing dengan kehadiran Seungkwan karena sekarang tiap kali nenek lampir itu mendekat, Mingyu akan menghindarinya dan memilih pergi bersama Wonwoo, entah ke perpustakaan atau kemanapun, yang penting menjauh dari Seungkwan. Sedangkan Hansol sekarang mulai memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Seungkwan secara terang-terangan.

Siang ini, matahari bersinar dengan sangat terik. Anak-anak yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran terakhir di dalam kelas menjadi malas untuk mendengarkan penjelasan guru karena banyak yang mengantuk dan tidak sedikit yang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Mereka berharap bel pulang akan segera berbunyi. Cuaca yang panas dan pelajaran yang membosankan membuat anak-anak mencari aktivitas lain untuk mengisi waktu mereka.

Mingyu yang duduk di sudut paling belakang kelas membuka lebar-lebar jendela yang ada di sampingnya dan membuka beberapa kancing bajunya. Sedangkan tangannya sesekali menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahi dan wajahnya. Di sampingnya, pemuda imut yang telah kembali duduk di tempatnya semula tengah serius memperhatikan pelajaran. Entah apa yang menarik dari materi yang tengah dijelaskan, tetapi pandangan mata Wonwoo tak pernah lepas dari papan tulis dan buku pelajaran yang berada di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Mrs. Han, guru Fisika tengah menerangkan materi Kalor. Materi yang sebenarnya cocok sekali dengan cuaca hari ini. Panas. Dengan serius, guru yang berparas manis ini menjelaskan satu persatu rumus yang berhubungan dengan kalor. Tapi, pandanganku tak bisa beralih dari Wonwoo. Pemuda imut di sampingku ini sedang sibuk mencatat beberapa rumus di buku catatannya dan memberikan beberapa hiasan kecil agar rumus itu lebih menarik dilihat. Tangannya menggoreskan tinta warna-warni yang disulapnya menjadi aneka bentuk hiasan indah.

Aku terus menatapnya. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menatapnya seperti ini, tapi aku masih saja belum puas dan masih ingin menatapnya terus menerus. Beberapa hari terakhir ini aku selalu memimpikan Wonwoo dan semua yang pernah terjadi antara aku dan semua targetku di masa lalu. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain saat itu.

 _Flashback_

 _Ini adalah tahun pertamaku di PLEDIS. Aku berharap banyak hal menarik yang akan terjadi dan aku bisa mempunyai banyak teman. Walaupun aku merasa sangat bahagia bisa berteman dengan Seokmin dan Hansol. Mereka benar-benar sahabatku yang mengerti aku apa adanya. Tiga tahun bersama mereka adalah waktu-waktu terbaik dalam hidupku. Beruntunglah, mereka berdua juga masuk ke PLEDIS. Dan betapa beruntungnya lagi saat aku tahu bahwa kami bertiga kembali satu kelas._

 _Tiap istirahat, kami bertiga akan pergi ke kantin dan makan siang bersama. Seokmin akan selalu bercerita tentang pertandingan sepakbolanya dan tim sepakbola sekolah yang sekarang sudah ia masuki. Seokmin memang berbakat dalam bidang olahraga terutama sepakbola. Sejak Middle School, dia selalu menjadi andalan sekolah dalam berbagai event olahraga antarsekolah. Dan yang pasti dia selalu membanggakan sekolah. Entah sudah berapa banyak piala yang ia sumbangkan untuk sekolah kami waktu itu. Dan aku berharap, di PLEDIS ini dia juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama, atau bahkan lebih._

 _Kalau Seokmin selalu bercerita tentang sepakbola, maka Hansol akan bercerita tentang bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pada rap. Wajah Hansol yang blasteran bule itu memang sangat cocok dengan musik khas negeri Paman Sam itu. Tiap ada kesempatan luang, pastilah Hansol akan menuliskan lirik-lirik rap yang terlintas di pikirannya. Dan apabila ada kesempatan, dia akan menunjukkan karya free style rap nya pada kami berdua._

 _Lain halnya denganku. Aku begitu tertarik dengan piano. Di rumahku, eomma membelikan grand piano yang sangat kuimpi-impikan di hari ulangtahunku. Setiap hari aku akan memainkan berbagai macam lagu dengan piano kesayanganku itu. Aku berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi pianis hebat._

 _Tapi semua impianku hancur seketika saat seorang anak mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku marah besar._

 _Saat itu istirahat sedang berlangsung dan aku sedang berada di kamar mandi sekolah. Kelas kami baru saja selesai pelajaran olahraga, tepatnya basket. Karena badanku basah oleh keringat, maka kuputuskan untuk mandi lebih dulu sebelum kembali ke kelas. Saat aku selesai mandi, kudengar seseorang berkata._

" _Kau tahu, anak baru yang bernama Kim Mingyu?" tanya seseorang yang bersuara parau._

" _Ne, anak yang katanya jago main basket itu?" temannya menyahuti perkataan si parau._

" _Yah, anak itu. Kau tahu kalau dia tak punya ayah?"_

" _Mwo? Maksudnya?"_

" _Ayahnya tak mau mengakuinya dan ibunya. Kudengar ibunya adalah pelacur makanya ayahnya meninggalkan mereka berdua dan tidak menganggapnya anak," si parau kembali berkoar._

" _Jincha?" temannya masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan si parau._

 _Aku tahu suara itu. Pemilik suara itu adalah kakak kelasku yang dianggap sebagai kingka sekolah ini. Dia ditakuti oleh hampir semua anak di sekolah. Aku kenal betul siapa dia. Dari Elementary School,_ _Middle_ _School sampai sekarang kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Bahkan rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumahku. Dia tipe anak yang suka menyiksa orang lain dan mengganggu orang lain._

 _Mendengar perkataannya itu, tangan kananku terkepal dan ingin sekali rasanya aku memukul wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi, aku masih menahan amarahku karena aku pikir, kalau aku memukulnya, hal itu tidak akan berakibat baik._

" _Benar, pernah sekali ibuku memergoki ibunya pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk dan bersama seorang lelaki yang jelas-jelas bukan ayahnya. Dan kau tahu, di depan pintu gerbang rumah mereka, kedua orang itu berciuman," si parau semakin menggebu-gebu saat menceritakan kebohongan ini pada temannya._

" _Wow, tak kukira. Jadi Kim Mingyu itu anak haram?"_

" _Tentu, bagaimana bisa pelacur punya anak hanya dengan satu laki-laki."_

 _Mendengar perkataan yang sudah sangat keterlaluan itupun aku naik pitam. Tak peduli bahwa dia adalah kingka sekolah, aku langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi tempatku berada dan berlari ke arahnya dengan tangan terkepal. Kutinju mukanya yang saat itu akan melanjutkan fitnahnya terhadap eomma. Temannya yang berada di samping si parau pun sangat terkejut mengetahui aku sudah melumpuhkan si kingka. Tanpa mempedulikan sekitarku, aku terus memukul wajahnya dan kutendang ia beberapa kali. Aku benar-benar tak peduli kalau sekarang wajahnya sudah bersimbah darah. Karena kemarahanku sangat besar, tangankupun tak henti-hentinya menghujamkan pukulan-pukulan maut ke wajah, dada dan sesekali kakiku ikut melancarkan tendangan ke sisi tubuhnya._

 _Saat si parau sudah menggelepar tak karuan di lantai kamar mandi sekolah, aku berdiri dan berteriak,"YOU SON OF A BITCH! FUCK OFF, I HOPE YOU'LL DIE TOGETHER WITH YOUR SINFULL MOUTH!" kuludahi tubuhnya yang tak berdaya itu dan setelah itu aku pergi keluar dari kamar mandi sekolah menuju kelasku._

 _Saat masuk ke kelas, semua tatapan tertuju padaku. Bagaimana tidak? Baju dan tanganku penuh dengan darah. Guru yang tengah mengajar pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku dan berteriak padaku,"YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"_

 _Aku tak memedulikan semua pandangan itu, termasuk pandangan Hansol dan Seokmin dan aku terus berjalan ke tempat dudukku. Kuraih tas dan semua barang bawaanku kemudian aku pergi dari sekolah. Aku tak tahu harus kemana saat itu. Aku tak mungkin pulang ke rumah, tapi harus kemana lagi aku pergi. Apa aku telah membunuh orang? Aku tak tahu, pikiranku sangat kacau waktu itu._

 _Kulajukan sepeda motorku dengan kecepatan penuh dan kuterobos semua kendaraan yang menghalangi jalanku. Pada saat itu aku tak tahu kenapa aku masih hidup sampai sekarang. Kenapa aku tidak mati saat mengebut di jalan. Dadaku masih terasa sesak dan tubuhku gemetaran. Saat melihat sebuah taman yang agak sepi aku menghentikan sepeda motorku dan aku memilih untuk berjalan ke salah satu bangku taman yang kosong._

 _Kueratkan jaket yang kukenakan dan kusiram tanganku yang berlumuran darah dengan air minum botol yang kubawa dari rumah hingga darah yang tadinya melekat tak lagi bersisa. Kurebahkan tubuhku dan kutatap langit yang seolah-olah mengolok-olokku dengan mencibirkan bibirnya. Aku telah melakukan hal yang bodoh._

" _Apa yang telah kulakukan?"_

 _Aku ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga, tapi tidak ada suara yang berhasil keluar dari tenggorokanku. Aku hanya menatap langit yang masih menertawakan kebodohanku, hingga tiba-tiba kudengar suara seseorang terjatuh._

 _Kucari asal suara itu dan kutemukan seorang pemuda yang mungkin seumuran denganku terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatku duduk sekarang. Kudekati tubuhnya yang terjerembab ke tanah dan kubalikkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya memar dan kulihat beberapa bekas luka di tangannya._

" _Yah, bangun. Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu._

 _Kugoncangkan sekali lagi tubuhnya dan tetap tidak ada respon. Pemuda di pelukanku itu pingsan. Tanpa pikir panjang kubawa pemuda itu ke rumah sakit terdekat. Aku tak menunggu sampai dokter selesai memeriksanya karena aku tak mengenal pemuda itu. Aku hanya memasukkan kalung kesayanganku ke dalam tas anak itu sebagai tanda perkenalanku. Entah nantinya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya atau tidak aku tidak tahu._

 _Tapi jujur, aku merasa sangat kasihan padanya. Badannya yang rapuh dan lemah terlihat sangat tidak berdaya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Siapa yang telah melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Aku berharap, siapa pun yang melakukan kejahatan itu akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh anak itu. Atau bahkan kalau bisa lebih._

 _Keesokan harinya kuketahui bahwa satu sekolah tengah ribut membicarakan tentang aku. Tentang aku yang berhasil mengalahkan si kingka sekolah dan menjadi anak berandalan. Guru-guru banyak yang tidak percaya bahwa aku telah melakukan perbuataan seperti itu, tapi saksi dan bukti sudah memperjelas semuanya sehingga aku memperoleh hukuman skorsing dua minggu saat itu. Seokmin dan Hansol benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa aku telah melakukan perbuatan seperti itu. Mereka tidak menyalahkanku, bahkan mereka selalu berada di sisiku saat aku berada dalam keadaan yang tertekan._

 _Hansol mengatakan bahwa si parau yang telah kuhabisi itu sekarang berada di rumah sakit dan kondisinya sangat kritis, tapi dia tidak akan mati hanya dengan luka-luka seperti itu. Dia pasti hanya akan mengalami operasi plastik karena wajahnya benar-benar hancur. Selain itu, mereka mengatakan bahwa si parau melakukan hal seperti itu karena dia ingin membuat reputasiku buruk di mata semua orang. Karena dia takut bahwa aku akan merebut posisinya sebagai kapten tim basket sekolah yang selama ini diincarnya. Seokmin hanya terus menerus menenangkanku dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan satu yang membuatku heran, eomma tidak memarahiku setelah mengetahui apa yang kulakukan. Aku tak tahu, aku telah mengatakan pada eomma semuanya, tentang mengapa aku melakukan hal itu dan bagaimana keadaan anak yang telah kuhajar itu, tapi eomma tidak berkata apa-apa. Sikapnya masih sama seperti hari-hari biasa dan aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu._

 _Sejak saat itu, anak-anak satu sekolah menganggapku sebagai kingka baru. Anak-anak mulai menjauhiku dan tidak berani mengata-ngataiku di depan mataku. Mereka takut kalau-kalau aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang telah kulakukan pada si parau. Dan mulai saat itu, sikapku berubah dingin. Aku tak peduli dengan semua anak yang berada di sekitarku kecuali Seokmin, Hansol, Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung._

 _Sejak saat itu pula aku akan menghajar siapapun yang berani mengatakan hal buruk mengenai orangtuaku, terutama eomma. Targetku selama ini adalah anak-anak yang bermulut besar yang dengan berani-beraninya menjelek-jelekkan kedua orangtuaku. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang berani mengatakan hal seperti itu terhadapku._

 _End of FLASHBACK_

 **.**

 **.**

 **S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N**

.

.

Aku jadi heran sendiri, mengapa saat aku melihat Wonwoo untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi tergetku. Dia bahkan murid baru yang benar-benar tidak tahu menahu mengenai diriku dan keluargaku. Untung saja Seokmin mengingatkanku akan hal itu. Bahwa aku hanya akan menghajar orang-orang yang menyakitiku dan bukan anak tak berdosa seperti Wonwoo. Itulah sebabnya aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Wonwoo.

Tapi beruntunglah, sekarang Wonwoo sudah tidak begitu takut padaku. Dia sudah menganggapku sebagai temannya. Maklum saja, Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung sedang sering meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri karena mereka sedang mengurus acara sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan. Itulah sebabnya sekarang aku punya banyak waktu luang bersama pemuda imut ini.

Tanpa terasa, aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Kalau bukan karena Wonwoo memandangku dengan pandangan aneh, pasti aku masih akan terus tersenyum seperti itu.

 **End of Mingyu POV**

"Mingyu-ya, gwaenchana?" tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Dengan salah tingkah, Mingyu menjawab,"Ah, ne. Gwaenchana."

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Kita harus menyiapkan barang-barang untuk MT."

"Mwo? MT?" Mingyu yang sedari tadi memang tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru menjadi bingung sendiri.

Mengetahui Mingyu yang ketinggalan informasi mengenai MT yang akan dilaksanakan liburan ini, Wonwoo segera memberitahukan segala sesuatu yang didengarnya tadi. Pemuda tampan berambut abu di depannya hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

MT? Pasti akan menjadi pengisi liburan yang menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu berjalan menuju sepeda motornya yang terparkir rapi di parkiran sekolah. Dengan segera ia mengendarai sepeda motornya dan menghampiri seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Wonwoo, butuh tumpangan?" tanya Mingyu dengan senyuman maut yang menampilkan deretan gigi putih beserta taring kebanggaannya pada pemuda bermata rubah yang kedua tangannya sedang menggenggam erat cangklongan tas punggungnya.

"Aku bisa jalan dari sini ke rumah."

"Aish, ayolah. Daripada berjalan kaki, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Eotte?" si kingka sekolah masih tidak mau menyerah.

"Baiklah," akhirnya senyum Mingyu kembali mengembang mendengar satu kata yang dinanti-nantikannya.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu kemudian pergi meninggalkan sekolah diiringi dengan tatapan heran murid-murid yang kebetulan lewat di gerbang sekolah. Mereka heran, mengapa kingka sekolah mereka bisa berubah secepat itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda berambut pendek kemerahan yang memakai jaket hitam, kacamata, dan sebuah snapback juga ikut mengawasi Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang baru saja meninggalkan sekolah. Dia menyeringai licik saat mengetahui apa yang dicarinya telah berhasil ditemukan.

"Mingyu-ya, tunggu pembalasanku. Kau harus merasakan pembalasanku," ucap pemuda itu sambil menarik snapback-nya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda tengah duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di tribun stadion sekolah. Pandangan matanya hampa dan pikirannya melayang kembali ke hari kemarin saat Soonyoung mengatakan sesuatu padanya yang membuatnya sangat terkejut hingga sekarang.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Seokmin-ah, kembalilah ke tim sekolah."_

" _Tapi,.. aku…"_

" _Pelatih telah keluar. Sekarang kita punya pelatih baru. Tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi hal seperti itu. Seokmin-ah, kumohon kembalilah ke tim," Soonyoung menggenggam erat kedua tangan Seokmin yang gemetaran mendengar kabar itu._

 _Seokmin sangat terkejut mendengar berita dari Soonyoung. Pelatih mereka telah pergi. Itu artinya, orang yang ia benci sudah tidak ada disini lagi. Itu artinya dia sudah tidak perlu membenci pertandingan sekolah lagi. Apa itu juga artinya dia bisa kembali ke tim sekolah._

 _Soonyoung seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh temannya itu segera memeluknya. Dia tahu Seokmin telah mengalami masa yang berat setelah keluar dari tim sekolah. Pelatih mereka telah menyebarkan berita yang keterlaluan mengenai Seokmin. Dia mengatakan bahwa Seokmin kabur dari pertandingan karena tidak kuat menerima beban sebagai kapten, padahal secara nyata pelatih tahu bahwa ia pergi karena orangtuanya dalam keadaan kritis._

" _Seokmin-ah, sekolah membutuhkanmu. Aku tak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa kumintai tolong selain dirimu. Setelah kau keluar dari tim, pemain yang lain merasa kehilangan semangat. Permainan kami jadi tak sebagus dulu. Dan kita belum pernah menang lagi. Aku mohon, pertimbangkan kesempatan ini," Soonyoung merasakan sekarang lengan Seokmin melingkar di pinggangnya._

" _Soonyoung hyung, aku tak tahu apa aku masih bisa bermain di sana lagi."_

" _Seokmin-ah, aku yakin pasti kau bisa melakukannya."_

" _Tapi, aku telah membuat tim kita kalah saat itu."_

" _Hey, semuanya telah berlalu. Kita bisa memulainya dari awal."_

" _Apa mereka masih mempercayaiku?"_

" _Tentu saja. Walaupun orang di luar tim akan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentangmu, tapi teman-teman satu timmu tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Mereka semua percaya padamu," Soonyoung mencoba meyakinkan Seokmin agar kembali merumput bersama tim sekolah._

" _Hyung, apa benar pelatih telah pergi?"_

" _Seokmin-ah, percaya padaku. Kepala sekolah sendiri yang telah memecat pelatih Byun. Dia tidak akan kembali lagi kemari."_

 _Seokmin memejamkan matanya dan berpikir sesaat. Dia masih memeluk Soonyoung. Dia tak ingat lagi, kapan terakhir kalinya Soonyoung menenangkannya seperti ini. Kalau tidak salah itu sudah satu tahun yang lalu. Saat sekolah mereka memasuki babak semifinal. Soonyoung berusaha menenangkannya dari nervous saat mereka akan menjalani babak terakhir semifinal._

" _Hey, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau adalah pemain terbaik yang pernah dimiliki sekolah, dan akan selalu seperti itu," pemuda yang lebih pendek meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Seokmin yang masih memeluknya._

" _Gomawo."_

 _End of Flashback_

 **.**

 **.**

 **S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang perempuan berusia empat puluhan tengah duduk manis di beranda sebuah rumah bernuansa klasik. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah cangkir berisi teh hijau yang baru saja disajikan. Seorang lelaki tua duduk di seberang meja kecil yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah wanita tua yang membawa beberapa makanan kecil dan meletakkannya di samping poci teh hijau di atas meja dan kemudian ia duduk di samping suaminya.

"Jungah, apa kau benar-benar sudah memikirkannya?" tanya lelaki tua yang berada di seberang meja.

Perempuan yang diajak bicara itu meletakkan cangkir yang dipegangnya kemudian menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan pasti,"Ne appa."

"Kau yakin nak, apa kau tidak akan menyesal? Kau masih muda nak. Jungah, eomma mohon, pertimbangkanlah sekali lagi keputusanmu," wanita tua yang duduk di samping suaminya kini menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir mendengar putrinya menolak usulan untuk menikah lagi.

"Eomma, aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Kenapa kau memutuskan tidak akan menikah lagi Jungah?" ayahnya kembali bicara.

Kim Jungah mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua orangtuanya menerawang menembus pagar rumah di depannya menuju seorang laki-laki yang berada nun jauh di sana.

"Jungah, eomma tahu kau sangat mencintai Yunho. Tapi dia telah meninggalkanmu nak."

"Eomma. Aku mencintainya, dan akan terus seperti itu."

"Apa kau tak ingin Mingyu punya seseorang yang bisa dipanggilnya ayah?" ibunya melanjutkan perkataannya.

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuatnya kaget. Dia ingat, selama ini entah sudah berapa ribu bahkan puluhan ribu kali Mingyu, anaknya, menanyakan siapakah ayahnya, kemana ayahnya pergi, apakah ia akan kembali, apakah ayahnya menyayanginya, apakah ayahnya sama seperti dirinya, apakah ia juga pandai bermain piano, apakah ia akan tumbuh besar seperti ayah, apakah ayahnya akan datang suatu saat nanti dan masih banyak apakah yang pernah Mingyu tanyakan. Dulu, semuanya dapat dijawabnya dengan senyuman, tapi setelah anaknya beranjak dewasa, ia juga harus menceritakan semuanya.

Mingyu selama ini tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia merasa sangat kasihan pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk membuat anaknya merasakan kasih sayang ayah? Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia tidak mungkin menghubungi Yunho dan mengatakan bahwa anaknya merindukannya. Dia masih marah pada Yunho saat itu. Dia berjanji tidak akan menghubungi Yunho lagi, setelah mengetahui bahwa mantan suaminya adalah seorang gay. Dia sangat marah karena ternyata suaminya telah menjadi gay jauh sebelum mereka menikah. Dan lebih parahnya, pasangan gaynya adalah teman akrabnya sendiri, Kim Jaejoong.

Tapi, apa daya. Sekarang ia tak bisa marah lagi pada Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Tanpa Jaejoong, dia pasti sudah mati sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Satu ginjal yang ada di tubuhnya adalah milik Jaejoong. Lelaki yang memiliki kebaikan luar biasa yang bersedia menyumbangkan salah satu ginjalnya pada mantan istri kekasihnya. Orang yang telah merebut kekasihnya dan menikahinya serta membuat hidupnya hancur.

Kalau saja Jungah egois, dia akan menahan Yunho agar tidak pernah pergi dari sisinya. Tapi apa daya, Yunho tak pernah mencintainya. Mereka menikah karena dijodohkan. Ayah Yunho, seorang pebisnis kelas atas yang menginginkan anaknya menikah dengan wanita baik-baik dan memiliki cucu yang dapat meneruskan usahanya. Sebagai anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua, Yunho tak dapat menolak keinginan ayahnya itu. Namun sialnya, dia justru dijodohkan dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Kim Jungah.

Pada tahun pertama pernikahan mereka, ayah Yunho selalu memaksa Yunho agar segera memiliki momongan, sehingga lahirlah Mingyu di antara keluarga mereka. Namun naas, di saat Jungah mengandung Mingyu, ayah Yunho meninggal dunia karena serangan jantung mendadak yang diakibatkan karena salah satu karyawannya melarikan sejumlah besar uang perusahaan. Saat itu juga, Yunho memutuskan untuk menceraikan Jungah. Beberapa bulan kemudian lahirlah Mingyu. Jungah yang masih kesal dengan ulah Yunho yang menceraikannya, langsung saja mengambil tindakan. Ia tidak ingin Yunho mendekati anaknya, oleh karena itu ia tidak mau menamai anaknya Jung.

Tetapi kemudian ia merasa betapa Jaejoong adalah orang yang baik hati. Saat ia mengalami gagal ginjal, Jaejoong lah satu-satunya orang yang bersedia mendonorkan ginjalnya. Tanpa diminta Jaejoong mengisi formulir persetujuan dan operasi pun dilakukan. Dia bahkan melakukan hal itu tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho.

"Jungah, jawab pertanyaan eomma sayang!" lamunan Jungah buyar seketika.

"Eomma, aku hanya akan menikah kalau Mingyu menyetujuinya. Aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa."

"Kim Jungah, kau benar-benar keras kepala. Appa sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus appa katakan padamu agar kau mau menuruti perkataan appa. Tapi, appa sangat percaya padamu nak, jadi lakukanlah semua sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Appa hanya akan berdoa yang terbaik untukmu," Mr. Kim meminum teh yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kamsahamnida appa," Jungah menundukkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Mingyu begitu baik padaku. Dia bahkan telah menciumku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa jangan-jangan dia menyukaiku. Omo, bagaimana kalo benar dia menyukaiku? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tiap kali aku berdekatan dengan Mingyu, detak jantungku bertambah kencang dan kurasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa. Apa aku juga menyukainya?

Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali dia menatapku. Tatapan matanya tajam dan benar-benar tak terlupakan. Kemudian saat kami berdua berada di padang rumput, aku masih ingat betapa malunya aku saat melihatnya tidak memakai baju. Tubuhnya, sangat berbeda dari tubuhku. Badannya sangat atletis, sedangkan aku. Dadanya yang bidang dan kekar membuat semua darah di tubuhku seakan berkumpul di wajahku. Aku tak berani menatapnya saat itu karena kurasakan wajahku sudah memerah semerah tomat. Hal serupa juga terjadi tadi siang. Saat aku berbalik menatapnya yang tengah termangu, betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat beberapa kancing baju Mingyu tidak terkancingkan dengan benar. Aku tahu, cuaca sangat panas dan pasti dia telah membukanya karena tidak tahan. Hal itu membuat Mingyu terlihat sangat tampan dan berkharisma. Aku takut, kalau-kalau aku akan terus memperhatikannya seperti itu, jadi kubuka sebuah percakapan singkat mengenai MT.

Dan kejadian saat kami berada di atap sekolah, itu adalah pengalamanku yang paling tidak terlupakan. Dia menciumku. Sebagai seorang laki-laki, seharusnya aku menolaknya dan mungkin seharusnya aku memukulnya karena telah melakukan perbuatan gila seperti itu. Bayangkan, teman laki-lakimu menciummu. Apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan kalau mereka melihatnya? Tapi, aku tak bisa menolaknya. Tubuhku berkata lain. Aku menyukainya. Seandainya waktu bisa terulang kembali, aku tak akan menolak ciuman Mingyu lagi. Aku benar-benar menyukainya.

Tapi sayang, Mingyu menyukaiku atau tidak itu semua belum jelas. Mingyu tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku. Hari itu, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi temanku. Tapi, kenapa kalau hanya ingin berteman dia justru menciumku? Apa itu bisa dinalar? Seandainya Mingyu benar-benar menyukaiku, aku akan sangat bahagia. Bagaimanapun juga, aku telah jatuh cinta pada Mingyu. Dia adalah seseorang yang selalu kuimpi-impikan dalam hidupku.

Mingyu, suatu saat aku ingin kepastian darimu. Akan kutanyakan kenapa kau menciumku waktu itu. Aku tak ingin terus berangan-angan dan terbuai imajinasi. Aku harap, saat MT nanti, kau akan menjawab sejujurnya.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title** **:** **I LIKE YOU THE BEST**

 **** **Pairing :** **Meanie** **(main),** **Soonseok** **,** **Verkwan** **,** **Jeongcheol**

 **Author** **: David Rd**

 **Language** **: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T**

 **Genre** **: Romance/Drama**

 **Chapters** **:** **9/** **14**

 **Note:**

 **Ada sedikit perubahan karakter sodara-sodara. Setelah author pikir-pikir kalo emaknya Mingyu itu Taeyeon kesannya aneh, jadi sekarang posisi emaknya Aming ganti jadi Kim Jungah Afterschool. Secara Mingyu ganteng, tinggi pula, jadi lebih cocok sama Jungah eonni, bukan berarti Taeyeon nggak cocok ya. Hanya aja biar lebih matching.**

 **Buat yang belum tau apa itu MT, Membership Training, jadi semacam kegiatan kemah atau nginep semalem dua malem untuk mengakrabkan anggota suatu komunitas, biasa kita nyebutnya malam keakraban.**

 **Di chapter ini peran antagonisnya sudah nongol, tapi masih samar-samar karena kejahatannya akan terungkap di chapter mendatang.** _ **So stay tune..**_

 **Thanks buat semua yang udah komen, terutama** **seira minkyu** **dan** **restypw** **yang udah menyempatkan komen di setiap chapternya.**

 _ **Don't like don't read! Comment is appreciated while no room for bashing!**_

 _ **The characters here belong to God and their parents.**_

 _ **Finally happy reading and I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

 **©2011 David Rd Copyrights**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONFESSION**

.

.

Sebuah bus pariwisata bergerak dari PLEDIS menuju tempat MT yang sudah direncanakan. Anak-anak yang bersuka-ria menyanyi sepanjang perjalanan, mulai dari lagu trot sampai lagu-lagu populer. Canda dan tawa juga menghiasi perjalanan mereka. Beberapa anak yang tidak ikut menyanyi memilih tidur dan menghemat tenaga, salah satunya adalah Wonwoo. Dia kelelahan karena semalaman tidak bisa tidur sehingga saat bus baru berjalan beberapa saat, dia tertidur. Dia bahkan tidak ingat siapa yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

Anak-anak di dalam bus masih bernyanyi. Siswa putra memainkan alat musik yang mereka bawa dari rumah sedangkan anak putri menyanyikan lagu-lagu secara koor. Iringan musik ini membuat tidur Wonwoo semakin nyenyak. Apalagi ditambah bantal empuk yang menyangga kepalanya, semakin membuatnya nyaman saat tidur.

Mingyu mencoba memperbaiki posisi duduknya sehingga Wonwoo dapat tidur dengan nyaman. Gerakannya sangat hati-hati karena ia tidak ingin membangunkan pemuda yang ia sukai itu. Dengan penuh perhatian, disibakkannya rambut yang menutupi dahi dan sebagian mata Wonwoo ke tempatnya semula. Dia sangat senang karena sekarang ia bisa duduk di samping malaikatnya dan menikmati perjalanan panjang yang menyenangkan. Ya, walaupun sepanjang perjalanan Wonwoo tidur terus, tetapi setidaknya, ia cukup puas karena dia yang telah menjadi tempat bersandar Wonwoo ketika tidur.

Seungcheol dan Seokmin yang duduk di kursi paling depan sedang sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Seungcheol sibuk meng-sms Jeonghan sedangkan Seokmin meng-sms Soonyoung. Jeonghan dan Soonyoung memang berbeda kelas dengan Seokmin dan Seungcheol sehingga mereka berdua tidak mengikuti MT.

Di sisi lain bus terlihat Hansol dan Seungkwan yang tertidur sambil mendengarkan musik dengan berbagi headset. Kepala Seungkwan tersandar di bahu lebar Hansol, sedangkan si empunya bahu menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Seungkwan. Mereka terlihat akur, tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya.

 _Flashback_

 _Seungkwan berjalan cepat menuju ruang kelasnya. Semua anak telah pulang dan kini ia harus kembali ke sekolah karena teringat bahwa handphonenya tertinggal di kelas. Semua karena ulah Hansol. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Hansol yang sudah bersiap-siap dari lima belas menit yang lalu, langsung menyambar tangan Seungkwan dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Karena Hansol begitu ngotot, akhirnya ia mau menuruti permintaannya. Tapi naas, ia lupa kalau handphonenya masih tertinggal di laci mejanya. Ia memang selalu meletakkan benda berharganya itu di laci, karena selama pelajaran ia tidak pernah memperhatikan dan sibuk mengutak-atik handphonenya._

 _Pemuda berwajah bule yang mengikuti Seungkwan terengah-engah saat mereka berdua sampai di pintu ruang kelas. Hari sudah agak larut dan matahari sudah terbenam. Coba saja mereka tidak mampir makan siang dulu, pasti mereka bisa tiba di sekolah lebih cepat._

" _Hansol-ah, semua gara-gara kau. Coba saja kau memberiku waktu untuk berkemas, pasti handphoneku tidak akan ketinggalan," omel Seungkwan sambil membuka pintu kelas._

 _Hansol yang masih ngos-ngosan karena mengikuti Seungkwan yang berjalan secepat kilat itu mencoba bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa agak sesak karena kehabisan napas saat berlari kecil,"Yah,… Seungkwan-ah… mianhae."_

 _Beberapa saat kemudian pintu berhasil dibuka dan terlihatlah ruang kelas yang kosong dan sepi. Lampu di ruangan masih mati dan Seungkwan yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mencari handphonenya segera beranjak ke sisi ruangan dan menekan saklar yang tertempel di dinding. Hansol sudah masuk ke ruang kelas dan mulai berjalan ke meja mereka. Ya, sekarang mereka berdua duduk satu meja. Hal ini karena Mingyu mengusir Seungkwan dengan cara yang lebih kejam._

" _Seungkwan-ah, aku menemukannya," tangan kanan pemuda bule itu teracung ke udara melambaikan sebuah benda berwarna pink yang memiliki gantungan sebuah miniatur snapback berwarna putih._

" _Syukurlah. Beruntung benda itu tertinggal disini, jadi aku gampang mencarinya," pemuda bertubuh bohay itu melangkah menuju tempat Hansol berdiri._

" _Aku bingung, apa istimewanya benda ini bagimu. Kalau handphonemu ketinggalan, kenapa tidak menunggu sampai besok untuk mengambilnya. Kenapa harus sekarang? Aish, kau benar-benar merepotkan," Hansol membolak-balik handphone di tangannya dan tidak sengaja Hansol melihat gambar di Lockscreen handphone Seungkwan. Gambar yang sangat ia kenal._

 _Karena mengetahui Hansol akan membuka handphonenya, Seungkwan segera berlari dan berusaha meraih benda itu. Tapi, Hansol sudah berhasil melihat keseluruhan gambar yang menjadi Lockscreen wallpaper di handphone itu. Gambar itu adalah foto Hansol dan Seungkwan saat mereka berdua masih Middle School dan ada beberapa editan kecil di sudut foto. Seungkwan mengedit foto itu dan menambahkan sebuah tulisan Me & My Lovely Leonardo di Caprio di sudut atas foto mereka._

" _Hansol-ah, kembalikan handphoneku!" Seungkwan berteriak._

" _Seungkwan-ah, apa artinya semua ini?" Hansol menunjukkan foto itu dan wajah Seungkwan langsung berubah pucat seketika._

" _I… itu foto.. kita," dengan gagap pemuda cantik itu menjawab pertanyaan si bule._

 _Hansol berjalan selangkah ke arah Seungkwan yang kelihatan panik dan berkata,"Apa maksud tulisan ini?"_

 _Seungkwan benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kenapa bisa sekarang ia justru merasa panik dan gugup. Padahal biasanya ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak kenal malu dan selalu percaya diri setiap saat. Apalagi saat menghadapi si bule satu ini. Bukankah selama ini ia telah sangat pandai menipu Hansol dengan berakting sangat sempurna di depannya?_

 _Hansol melangkah lagi sehingga sekarang jaraknya dan Seungkwan hanya tinggal dua langkah,"Kenapa ada tulisan seperti ini? Siapa yang memberimu ijin?"_

" _I..itu..," belum selesai Seungkwan menjawab, Hansol telah berada di depannya. Dan hebatnya jarak antara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja. Tangan kanan Hansol mulai menjamah wajah mulus Seungkwan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda cantik itu._

 _Saat kedua hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, Hansol mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membongkar kedok Seungkwan selama ini,"Na johahae?"_

 _Sepuluh detik, tidak ada respon._

 _Walaupun tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Seungkwan, tapi Hansol sangat yakin kalau sebenarnya pemuda cantik di hadapannya ini menyukainya. Semuanya terlihat jelas dari gerak-geriknya sekarang. Mata Seungkwan yang biasanya menatap tajam saat diajak berbicara, kini tidak terfokus_

 _Tanpa ragu-ragu, Hansol mencium Seungkwan. Bibir pemuda cantik itu dilumatnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang membara. Awalnya, tidak ada respon dari Seungkwan, namun setelah Hansol menggigit bibir bawah Seungkwan, barulah pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia senang, ia telah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan. Apa yang selama ini menjadi bunga tidurnya. Dulu ia hanya bisa memimpikan bibir seksi Hansol mengecup bibirnya, tapi sekarang bibir itu tidak hanya mengecupnya melainkan melumat, menghisap dan membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Tanpa sadar kedua lengan Seungkwan melingkar di leher jenjang Hansol. Dan tangan Hansol yang semula berada di pipi Seungkwan sudah turun dan melingkar manis di pinggangnya._

 _Didorongnya perlahan tubuh pemuda manis itu sehingga kini punggung Seungkwan menempel pada dinding kelas. Ciuman mereka masih berlanjut dan saat tangan kanan Hansol berusaha membuka kancing kemeja Seungkwan, sebuah nada dering mengejutkan mereka berdua. Handphone di dalam saku celana Hansol bergetar dan terus menyanyikan lagu nada deringnya._

" _Yoboseyo!" Hansol menyapa orang di seberang saluran telepon dengan ketus. Dia merasa terganggu dengan penelepon ini. Bagaimana bisa, di saat penting seperti itu, ada saja yang merusak kesenangannya._

" _YAH HANSOL! KENAPA KAU MEMBENTAKKU?" orang di seberang telepon ganti berteriak._

" _Hyung? Ah mianhae. Waegurae? Kenapa menelepon?"_

 _End of Flashback_

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda imut yang tidur selama perjalanan itu terbangun saat Mingyu mengguncang perlahan tubuhnya. Dia menatap mata sang kingka yang melemparkan pandangan lembut ke arahnya. Dia teringat saat di padang rumput, Mingyu juga membangunkannya. Hanya saja, saat ini mereka tidak perlu khawatir karena tidak ada hujan ataupun badai yang mengganggu.

"Anak-anak, kalian punya waktu istirahat sampai nanti pukul tujuh malam. Ingat kita kesini untuk MT dan bukannya untuk bersantai-santai semata. Jadi kalian harus berpartisipasi penuh dalam semua kegiatan yang akan diadakan. Arrata?" ujar Mr. Ok yang berdiri di samping kursi supir.

"Ne, sonsaengnim," semua anak di dalam bus menyahut serempak.

"Oya, ingat semuanya, nanti malam adalah malam showcase kecil-kecilan. Jadi, kalian harus bersiap-siap membawakan sebuah pertunjukan. Boleh sendiri maupun kelompok. Bapak mengharapkan yang terbaik dari kalian."

"Ne."

Wonwoo yang baru saja bangun masih belum bisa menyesuaikan dan menangkap informasi secara penuh. Satu persatu anak dilihatnya turun dari bus menuju tempat penginapan mereka. Pemuda di sampingnya kemudian berkata,"Kajja!"

"Hah?" Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Mingyu.

"Aish, kau mau istirahat disini? Ayo, aku juga mau istirahat. Kau pikir badanku tidak pegal setelah seharian digunakan sebagai bantal olehmu?" pemuda yang berada di depan Wonwoo itu kemudian menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

"Ah, mianhae. Kajja!"

Mereka berdua turun dari bus dan mengikuti semua anak yang sudah memasuki kamar penginapan mereka satu persatu. Mingyu menceritakan bahwa Mr. Ok telah membagi kamar mereka saat Wonwoo tengah tertidur. Karena jumlah anak yang mengikuti MT banyak, jadi satu kamar digunakan oleh dua anak. Hansol dan Seungkwan satu kamar, Seokmin dan Seungcheol satu kamar sedangkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo juga satu kamar.

Setelah menemukan kamar yang sesuai dengan nomer yang tertera pada kunci di genggaman tangan Mingyu, pemuda bergigi taring itu membuka pintunya dan memasukkan tas bawaan mereka ke dalam kamar penginapan.

"Mingyu-ya, aku mandi dulu ya?" Wonwoo ingin mandi karena dia benar-benar ingin menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya terus-terusan.

"Ne, hyung," jawab pemuda yang kini tengah berbaring malas di kasur dan memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEVENTEEN**

.

.

 **Mingyu POV**

Selesai mandi aku keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mencari baju bersih yang masih berada di dalam tas. Betapa bodohnya aku, kenapa tidak sekalian kubawa baju ganti ke dalam kamar mandi sehingga aku tidak perlu bolak-balik seperti ini. Kulilitkan handuk putih di pinggangku dan kubuka pintu kamar mandi. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tas yang sekarang berada di atas kasur. Heran, aku tidak melihat Wonwoo dimanapun. Dimana ia sekarang?

Ah, mungkin saja ia sedang keluar sebentar. Benar saja, tepat setelah aku membalikkan badan, kulihat Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelah melihatku sejenak, ia langsung menunduk dan wajahnya merona merah. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia malu melihatku yang setengah telanjang seperti ini? Tapi, kami berdua khan sama-sama laki-laki, bagaimana ia bisa sebegitu malu melihatku. Kulihat ia akan keluar dari kamar karena tangan kanannya telah meraih gagang pintu.

"Hyung, mau kemana?" tanyaku.

Pemuda imut di hadapanku urung memutar gagang pintu dan berkata,"A.. aku mau ke... keluar sebentar."

Tepat sebelum ia memutar gagang pintu, kuraih tangannya dan kuputarbalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang kami berdua berhadapan dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa jengkal. Pemuda yang kusukai ini makin merona saat ia melihat tubuh setengah telanjangku yang hanya dililit handuk putih yang melingkar indah di pinggangku.

"A.. aku hanya.. akan keluar sebentar Mingyu-ya," ia berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang kupegang tidak terlalu erat.

Aku tak tahu kenapa ia bersikeras ingin melepaskan tangannya. Aha, aku punya ide sekarang.

"Hyung, kenapa wajahmu merah?" tangan kiriku yang bebas sekarang beralih ke wajah mulus milik Wonwoo. Dia agak beringsut ketika jari jemariku yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Matanya membelalak kaget saat jarak antara wajah kami sudah tidak jauh lagi. Kususuri wajah mulus pemuda di hadapanku ini dengan jemariku. Saat jemari sampai di dagunya, kudongakkan wajahnya supaya ia memandang mataku dan CHU. Aku pun mengecup bibir indah yang selama ini kuimpikan dalam tidurku. Bukannya aku pervert atau apa karena telah memimpikan Wonwoo, tapi mimpiku benar-benar tidak pervert.

Kurasakan tubuh Wonwoo menegang, namun aku putuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan apa yang sudah kumulai. Walaupun nantinya pemuda imut ini akan membenciku, aku tetap tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahan perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam dada ini. Kusapukan lidahku ke bibir bawah Wonwoo dan seolah meminta izin darinya, mataku memandang mata Wonwoo yang tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Namun setelah beberapa saat, aku terpaksa menggigit bibir bawah pemuda ini sehingga ia membuka mulutnya dan memudahkanku mengakses rongga mulutnya.

Entah mengapa setelah lidah kami berdua berduel di dalam sana, Wonwoo sudah mulai rileks. Syukurlah, apakah itu tandanya sekarang ia sudah mengizinkanku untuk menciumnya? Ciuman kami bertambah hot saat Wonwoo melingkarkan lengannya ke leherku dan kedua tanganku melingkar manis di pinggangnya untuk menopang tubuh pemuda imut di hadapanku ini. Nafas kami berdua semakin memburu dan detak jantung kami terasa meningkat berpuluh-puluh kali lipat.

Tanpa sadar aku membawa tubuh Wonwoo ke kasur kamar penginapan kami. Kudorong perlahan tubuhnya sehingga ia jatuh dan ia seakan sedikit frustasi karena kehilangan kontak denganku. Sesegera mungkin aku melanjutkan apa yang kami berdua lakukan tadi. Kurasakan sekarang tangannya mulai menjelajah dada bidangku. Perlahan dan perlahan jemarinya membelai lembut otot di perutku yang kata orang six pack ini dan akupun mengeluarkan suara erangan karena sensasi menggelitik yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam perutku. Wonwoo seolah-olah sedang mengagumi otot-otot perut dan dadaku yang membuatnya tak henti-hentinya menari-nari di atas kulitku yang rasanya seperti terbakar oleh setiap sentuhannya sedangkan bibir kami masih terus bertaut.

Aku masih sibuk menghisap, melumat dan merasakan nikmatnya bibir Wonwoo ketika tanganku bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri dan berusaha untuk membuka baju yang dikenakan Wonwoo. Pemuda yang ada di bawahku ini seolah mengerti, maka ia membantuku untuk membuka bajunya yang kurasakan sangat mengganggu ini. Setelah kain itu menghilang dari pandanganku karena entah kulemparkan kemana baju itu, kulihat kulit putih mulus Wonwoo seolah mengundangku untuk menikmatinya.

Kujilati leher Wonwoo hingga kucapai jakunnya dan kukecup pelan. Kemudian kuhisap kuat-kuat daerah sekitar bahu dan lehernya sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan yang sedikit besar. Mungkin itu yang orang maksud dengan hickey, karena selama ini aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seintim ini sebelumnya. Ya, kalau itu memang hickey, berarti aku sedang menandai daerah kekuasanku. Aku mengklaim Wonwoo sebagai milikku dan tidak boleh ada orang lain yang menyentuh milikku. Kudengar Wonwoo mengerang saat aku melanjutkan eksplorasiku ke dadanya.

Saat aku akan kembali mencium bibir indah itu, kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar kami. Aish, sial. Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu kami.

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Apa yang barusan kami lakukan? Mingyu tidak hanya sekedar menciumku kali ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku selalu hilang kendali saat bersamanya. Aku bahkan membiarkannya begitu saja saat dia membuka bajuku. Aku tahu, aku tak akan bisa menghentikannya karena aku memang tak ingin dia berhenti. Perasaan ini, semua kupu-kupu yang ada di perutku dan semua perasaan senang yang kurasakan saat bersama dengan Mingyu benar-benar membuatku bahagia.

Kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar sekali lagi dan kulihat Mingyu beranjak ke pintu kamar. Aish, kenapa dia begitu cepat kesana? Aku langsung kelabakan mencari bajuku yang terlempar ke pojok ruangan. Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui apa yang telah kami berdua lakukan, karena aku belum tahu pasti perasaan Mingyu.

Selesai memakai baju yang kupungut dari sudut ruangan, kulihat Mingyu sudah menutup kembali pintu kamar dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku baru ingat, dia masih memakai handuk. Sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih belum kering sepenuhnya, aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

Dia berhenti berjalan dan mengambil posisi duduk di sisi kasur di dekatku dan kemudian berkata,"Hanya panitia yang mengingatkan kita tentang showcase untuk nanti malam."

"Showcase?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ahem. Semacam pertunjukan kecil-kecilan yang disuguhkan oleh para murid untuk meramaikan acara nanti malam. Boleh individu maupun kelompok," ujar Mingyu seraya meraih baju yang sedianya akan dipakainya tadi dan memakainya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Dia menatapku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku,"Wonwoo-ya, kau mau berduet denganku?"

"Mwo? Aku? Aku tidak bisa menyanyi," jawabku.

"Aish, aku juga tidak bisa. Tidak peduli kita bisa menyanyi atau tidak, yang penting kita tampil. Daripada kita berdua kena hukum," Mingyu kembali menatapku dan meyakinkanku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Gomawo."

Kuperhatikan bahwa sekarang Mingyu menunjukkan wajah leganya. Dilepaskannya kedua tanganku dan ia menyambar celana panjang yang ada di dalam tasnya dan akan beranjak ke kamar mandi, namun kutahan tangannya.

"Mingyu-ya," panggilku perlahan.

"Hm?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanyaku.

"Mwo? Melakukan apa?" dia bertanya padaku seolah tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku tanyakan padanya.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau menciumku?" akhirnya aku berani juga bertanya padanya tentang masalah ini. Aku butuh kejelasan tentang semua yang telah terjadi di antara kami.

Dia mengurungkan niatnya ke kamar mandi dan berlutut di depanku. Matanya menatap tajam mataku dan dan kembali digenggamnya kedua tanganku.

" _Wonwoo hyung, nan niga banhaesseo_ ," diucapkannya kalimat itu dan dikecupnya punggung tangan kananku.

Betapa kagetnya aku ketika mengetahui bahwa Mingyu sang kingka sekolah benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku juga kaget karena baru pernah sekali ini aku mendengar seseorang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Apa ini semua anugerah? Sejak pertama kali datang ke PLEDIS, aku sudah dipenuhi dengan berkah.

"Hyung, _waegurae_? Kau tidak suka denganku?" pemuda berwajah sempurna di hadapanku ini menunjukkan kekhawatiran saat aku hanya terbengong dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aish, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya. Mianhae kalau semuanya membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekatku," dan sekali lagi kulihat Mingyu akan beranjak pergi, dan sekali lagi pula kutahan lengannya.

"Aniyo Mingyu-ya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa," aku berusaha mencegahnya pergi. Aku tak ingin ia meninggalkanku dan menganggapku menolak cintanya.

"Hey, aku mengerti. Aku mohon, tolong pikirkanlah dengan baik-baik pertanyaanku kali ini. Apa kau mau menjadi namjachingu ku?"

Aku tak bisa berkata apapun. Namun, aku hanya mengangguk kecil memberikan tanda ya padanya. Betapa gembiranya dongsaengku ini saat mengetahui bahwa aku mau menjadi pacarnya.

Dia meraih tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya dan mulai menciumi wajahku dengan mesranya mulai dari kening, hidung, pipi, mata, bibir, dan daguku. Dia kembali mendorong tubuhku ke kasur dan dengan segera dia memerangkap tubuhku di bawah tubuh kekarnya. Kami kembali berciuman.

 **End of Wonwoo POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain Seoul

Pemuda sipit berpipi tembem yang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sebuah gedung tua memandang lurus menuju jalanan yang ada di bawahnya. Ia berada di lantai lima sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tidak dipergunakan lagi karena beberapa tahun yang lalu gedung ini dilalap si jago merah dan pemilikinya memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakannya lagi. Jadilah tempat ini sebagai persembunyian pemuda yang sekarang sibuk menyulut sebatang rokok di tangannya.

Setelah menghisap rokok dan mulutnya menyebulkan kepulan asap, ia mengelus dagunya yang sudah mulai ditumbuhi jenggot-jenggot halus. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda lain memasuki ruangan. Pemuda berbibir agak tebal dengan senyum yang amat manis memasuki ruangan dan mendekati pemuda yang tengah menyesap rokoknya itu.

"Jooheon-ah, kami sudah menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk operasi kali ini. Dan Minhyuk juga sudah memperoleh data mengenai anak yang bersama dengan Mingyu saat itu."

"Suruh dia kemari!" ucap pemuda yang masih menatap beberapa mobil yang melintas di jalanan.

"Baiklah," pemuda itu berlalu dan digantikan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menutup pintu ruangan dengan rapat.

"Ya, kau memanggilku?" tanya pemuda bernama Lee Minhyuk.

"Ne. Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Anak itu bernama Jeon Wonwoo, murid pindahan yang diklaim Mingyu sebagai target barunya tahun ini. Namun, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua justru terlihat sangat dekat. Mungkin suatu keajaiban terjadi dan mereka berdua menjadi teman."

"Lalu?"

"Anak itu merupakan pindahan dari Junsang High School, dan disana ia merupakan anak yang selalu dibully oleh kingka sekolah. Kingka sekolah sudah berulang-ulang kali mencelakainya dan sepertinya ia pindah ke Pledis karena alasan itu. Jadi, dia bukan orang yang perlu kita takuti Jooheon-ah," ujar Minhyuk selesai melaporkan semua hasil pengamatannya.

"Hm, jadi si Mingyu itu hanya bersama seorang pengecut. Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus segera menyusun rencana untuk melaksanakan operasi ini."

Tepat saat pemuda berpipi tembem itu berkata demikian, pemuda yang sebelumnya keluar dari ruangan kembali masuk bersama seorang pemuda lain. Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan si sipit di samping Minhyuk.

"Jooheon-ah, apa kau benar-benar perlu melakukan hal ini?" tanya Wonho yang duduk di kursi paling ujung.

"Hyung, kau tahu sendiri betapa dendamnya aku kepada Mingyu itu. Kau yang menyaksikan semua yang ia lakukan padaku sebelumnya," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Jooheon ini.

" _Arraseo_ , tapi apa kau tidak kapok? Dia pernah menghajarmu sampai seperti itu, bagaimana kalau operasi kali ini gagal dan kau akan mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari yang pernah kau alami sebelumnya?"

"Yah, aku sudah bukan Jooheon yang dulu. Namaku Lee Jooheon. Kingka yang tak terkalahkan hyung. Aku sudah merelakan semuanya dulu, tapi sekarang, aku akan merebutnya kembali," Jooheon membuang puntung rokok yang masih setengah menyala ke lantai dan menginjaknya hingga padam.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang beranggapan seperti itu. Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi."

"Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu. Kalau hanya kami berempat yang ada disini, itu belum cukup hyung. Bagaimana kalau Hansol dan Seokmin mengetahui rencana kita dan berusaha untuk menggagalkannya? Aku butuh bantuanmu hyung. Bantulah aku kali ini."

"Aish, Jooheon-ah."

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut menghajar Mingyu, _it's okay_. Tapi tolong kau urus satu anak yang selalu bersama Mingyu."

"Ne, aku tahu aku tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaanmu. Entah bagaimanapun buruknya permintaan itu."

"Itu kau karena kau meyayangi dongsaengmu ini hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain Seoul

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seorang pria kepada seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat.

"Hm, tuan Jaejoong hanya perlu istirahat. Mungkin dia terlalu tertekan dengan semua jadwalnya dan mungkin juga ada beberapa permasalahan yang ia pikirkan secara berlebihan," jelas Dokter sambil melepas stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas.

"Apakah hanya semua itu yang terjadi pada Jaejoong dokter? Karena sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia sangat cepat letih dan aku rasa itu bukan hanya karena kurang istirahat dok."

"Hm, hal seperti itu biasa terjadi pada orang dengan ginjal sebelah Yunho-ssi."

"Mwo? Ginjal... sebelah? Apa maksudnya?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap mata sang dokter tajam.

"Apa Anda tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong-ssi hanya memiliki ginjal sebelah? Bukannya dulu ia telah mendonorkannya kepada seorang pasien wanita bernama Kim Jungah kalau tidak salah," jawab sang dokter sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian lima belas tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa, dia tidak mengatakannya pada saya dok?"

"Saya kurang tahu mengenai hal itu Yunho-ssi. Sebaiknya Anda tanyakan sendiri pada Jaejoong-ssi di dalam. Tapi, saya sarankan Anda menanyakannya nanti setelah pasien mendapat cukup istirahat. Kalau begitu saya pemit dulu Yunho-ssi karena masih banyak pasien yang harus saya temui."

"Baiklah dok," Yunho hanya terduduk lemas mendengar perkataan dokter yang masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ginjal sebelah. Kim Jungah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang sebenarnya tidak ia ketahui? Kenapa hanya dia yang tidak mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong hanya memiliki satu ginjal?

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua anak sudah berkumpul di aula tempat penginapan yang biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat pertemuan, rapat, pesta, dll. Beberapa guru yang mengikuti MT mulai berdatangan ke aula. Anak-anak sudah ramai membicarakan mengenai apa yang akan mereka tampilkan untuk showcase nanti. Karena, pemenang showcase malam ini akan mewakili kelas mereka untuk perlombaan ulang tahun sekolah yang akan diadakan satu bulan lagi. Banyak juga anak yang diam dan hanya gemetaran karena tidak berani tampil di depan umum.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk di baris paling belakang bersebelahan dengan Seokmin dan Seungcheol, sedangkan Seungkwan dan Hansol duduk di baris depan, karena mereka mendapat nomer undian tiga sehingga mereka berdua harus mempersiapkan diri.

Mr. Hwang yang merupakan ketua panitia MT segera naik ke atas panggung dan membuka acara showcase yang sudah dinanti-nantikan semua anak.

"Anak-anak yang bapak sayangi, malam ini kita akan menggelar showcase kecil-kecilan yang merupakan sarana audisi untuk menyeleksi siapa yang akan mewakili kelas kita dalam perlombaan antar kelas pada saat ulang tahun sekolah bulan depan. Selain itu, showcase ini juga merupakan salah satu wadah yang digunakan untuk mempererat persatuan dan keutuhan kelas. Jadi, kami sebagai guru berharap bahwa MT kali dapat membawa manfaat bagi kalian semua."

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya semuanya sudah tidak sabar, maka bapak mulai saja acara showcase malam hari ini. Mari kita sambut peserta dengan nomer undi satu." Semua anak bertepuk tangan untuk menyemangati siapapun yang memperoleh nomer undi satu.

Satu persatu anak menampilkan kepiawaian mereka dalam bermusik, dance, baca puisi bahkan drama singkat. Hansol dan Seungkwan menampilkan cover dance troublemaker. Tingkah centil Seungkwan yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan Hyuna membuat banyak anak terpingkal-pingkal karena dia melakukannya sedikit berlebihan. Walaupun banyak yang tertawa, Hansol tetap menunjukkan tatapan datar sambil terus menarikan bagiannya. Seungcheol membawakan sebuah lagu rap karyanya sendiri. Seokmin menunjukkan keahliannya dalam menyanyi ballad. Anak-anak bahkan sedikit terkejut mendengar pengeran lapangan ini bisa menyanyi dengan sangat bagus. Hingga tibalah giliran Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mereka berdua tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berlatih karena banyak hal yang mengganggu latihan mereka.

Mingyu yang memegang mikrophone langsung tersenyum manis dan berkata,"Yeoreobun, selamat menikmati duet kami. Sebuah lagu berjudul No Flexzone."

Semua anak benar-benar kaget ketika mendengar Wonwoo nge-rap. Suaranya benar-benar berat dan seksi. Ya, karena selama ini Wonwoo tidak pernah mengatakan kepada siapapun kalau dia suka musik hiphop, sehingga hal ini membuat banyak anak terpana. Apalagi ditambah dengan suara berat Mingyu, lagu yang mereka bawakan terdengar lebih hidup dan terasa sangat swag. Duet mereka benar-benar menarik perhatian semua anak, bahkan para guru yang hadir di aula. Mereka belum pernah melihat Mingyu kembali menjadi Mingyu yang dulu. Anak sekolahan biasa yang tersenyum dan bahagia bersama temannya.

Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, tepuk tangan terdengar sangat ramai. Belum pernah dalam hidup Wonwoo, dia memperoleh pujian seperti itu. Sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri baginya. Kalau bukan karena Mingyu yang mengajaknya berduet, mungkin ia akan memilih menampilkan hal lain. Beruntunglah, kekasihnya itu memberikan keberanian dan terus semangat untuk membuatnya mampu mengahadapi semua tantangan.

" _Wow, that's so cool man_ ," Hansol berujar sambil meninju pelan lengan Mingyu, Seungkwan yang berada di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum-senyum kecil.

" _Thanks guys_ ," Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya saat mengomentari perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata kau sangat _swag_. Jeonghan tidak pernah menceritakan padaku kalau kau suka hiphop," Seungcheol menambahkan, dan hal ini membuat pipi Wonwoo memerah.

"Gomawo Hyung, rap mu juga bagus."

"Hey man, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kalian akan berduet? Aku kira kau akan memainkan piano," Seokmin berkata pada Mingyu.

"Ya, aku sudah jarang bermain piano, mungkin jari-jariku sudah kaku kalau aku disuruh memainkannya," Mingyu menjawab.

"Aish, mana mungkin seperti itu Mingyu-ya. Kau itu pianis hebat. Aku masih ingat dulu waktu Middle School, kau membuat semua orang terpana dengan keahlianmu," Seungkwan ikut menambahi pendapat Seokmin.

"Semuanya sudah berlalu."

"Seharusnya kau tadi bermain piano dan berduet dengan Wonwoo, pasti sangat romantis," ujar Hansol yang melirik Seungkwan sekilas.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kami sudah tampil," ujar Wonwoo.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title** **:** **I LIKE YOU THE BEST**

 **** **Pairing :** **Meanie, Verkwan, Soonseok, Seunghan**

 **Author** **: David Rd**

 **Language** **: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T**

 **Genre** **: Romance/Drama**

 **Chapters** **:** **10/** **14**

 **Note:**

 **Kesamaan cerita hanyalah ketidaksengajaan semata. Pernah baca cerita serupa anggap saja nasib.**

 **Warning! Alur cerita membosankan alias gampang ditebak, banyak tipo, cerita nggak mutu, cerita terlalu pendek, bahasa terlalu formal, dll.**

 _ **Don't like don't read! Comment is appreciated while no room for bashing!**_

 _ **The characters here belong to God and their parents.**_

 _ **Finally happy reading and I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

 **©2011 David Rd Copyrights**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIDNAP** **PED**

.

.

Suara koor anak-anak di dalam aula terdengar membahana di tengah malam. Acara showcase berjalan sangat lancar sehingga guru-guru dan panitia merasa puas dengan hasil yang mereka dapatkan. Anak-anak juga terlihat sangat bahagia dan senang dengan acara ini. Walaupun awal mulanya banyak anak yang deg-degan saat akan menampilkan kebolehan mereka, tapi akhirnya sekarang mereka bisa tertawa dan menyanyi bersama di akhir acara.

"Anak-anak terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian. Baiklah karena acara ini sudah selesai, sekarang saatnya tidur. Kalian sebaiknya kembali ke kamar kalian dan tidurlah. Acara kita untuk besok pagi adalah senam dan mencari jejak. Jadi siapkan stamina kalian sebaik mungkin. Kalian mengerti?" ujar Mr. Hwang.

" _Saem_ , bagaimana dengan kelompok mencari jejaknya?" tanya Chanwoo yang mengacungkan tangan kanannya dan melambaikannya ke kanan dan ke kiri berulang-ulang kali.

"Kami sudah mengaturnya Chanwoo-ya. Jadi sekarang kalian tidur saja, besok akan kami umumkan," lanjut Mr. Hwang.

"Ne, sonsaengnim."

Satu persatu anak mulai meninggalkan aula menuju kamar penginapan mereka. Karena terlalu senang, banyak anak yang belum mengantuk, namun karena besok paginya mereka masih mempunyai kegiatan untuk dilakukan, jadi mereka terpaksa tidur. Begitu juga dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Hansol dan Seungkwan justru kelihatan mengantuk sekali. Hansol bahkan sudah tertidur jauh sebelum Mr. Hwang memberikan perintah untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Seungkwan sampai-sampai harus setengah menyeret rapper yang terus-terusan mengigau 'fufufu' siulan di lagu troublemaker. Apa si bodoh ini berpikir kalau mereka masih tampil?

"Hansol-ah, bangun dulu! Aish, kau itu berat," pemuda yang berasal dari Jeju itu menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Hansol.

"FUFUFUFU," pemuda berwajah bule yang sedang tertidur pun menirukan gerakan Jang Hyunseung sebentar, kemudian kembali tidur.

"YAH! CHWE HANSOL!" Seungkwan berteriak karena si rapper tidak bangun-bangun juga.

Sambil celingukan, Hansol mengucek-ucek kelopak matanya dan setelah beberapa saat melihat Seungkwan yang menatapnya galak.

"Seungkwan-ah," bukannya bangun sepenuhnya, Hansol justru memeluk erat lengan kanan Seungkwan dan hampir tertidur kembali. Beruntung, saat itu sang diva mengambil langkah cepat, dia berteriak dengan keras tepat di telinga Hansol,"YAH CHWE HANSOLOOO! BANGUN ATAU KUTINGGAL KAU DISINI!"

Sontak saja Hansol membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena suara Seungkwan benar-benar bisa membuat gendang telinga pecah.

"Seungkwan-ah, kenapa kau tidak berkata pelan-pelan saja? Aku kan tidak tuli," pemuda yang menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan itu menutup kedua telinganya dan cemberut.

Sebaliknya, pemuda yang ada di hadapannya menjawab,"Kalau kau tidak tuli, kenapa dari tadi kau tidak bangun? Yah! Lihat, semua anak sudah kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Aku tidak mau tidur di sini. Sekarang, bangun atau kau tidur di sini sendirian!"

Sambil terus-terusan mengucek-ucek matanya yang seakan sudah sangat berat dan tidak mau membuka sepenuhnya, Hansol berdiri dan mengikuti Seungkwan yang sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkan aula pertemuan dengan sedikit kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoboseyo," pemuda yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah mandi itu menyapa orang yang ada di seberang saluran telepon.

"Hyung," tangan kanan Seokmin menggenggam handphone di dekat telinganya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sesuatu yang bertuliskan CAPTAIN.

"Seokmin-ah, kukira kau sedang mengikuti MT."

"Hm, iya aku sedang mengikuti MT. Bahkan sekarang satu acara telah selesai. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" diletakkannya tanda kapten ke dalam tas, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar sehingga tidak mengganggu Seungcheol yang sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Aku baru selesai latihan. Kau sendiri?" Soonyoung balik bertanya.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju sebuah bangku di tengah taman, Seokmin menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung,"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar. Entah kenapa, aku tak bisa tidur. Oya, mengenai tawaranmu waktu itu. Aku sudah memikirkannya Hyung."

Soonyoung merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya dan memeluk bantal guling yang ada di sampingnya erat. Dia sudah menunggu saat ini sangat lama. Saat dimana ia akan tahu sesungguhnya apakah pilihan Seokmin.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?" Soonyoung memejamkan matanya seolah takut bahwa jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Seokmin adalah penolakan. Dia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi.

"A..aku...," jeda beberapa lama, Soonyoung hanya bisa menahan napas menunggu kelanjutan perkataan mantan teman satu timnya itu,"Aku akan kembali."

Lega sudah. Sekarang ia bisa tersenyum. Seokmin bersedia kembali ke dalam team.

"Seokmin-ah, kau sungguh-sungguh?" karena takut bahwa ia salah dengar, pemuda bermata sangat sipit itu menanyakan sekali lagi jawaban mantan kapten team sepakbola sekolah mereka.

"Iya, aku sungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangiku untuk kembali bermain bola Hyung," angin malam menyapu rambut pemuda berhidung mancung yang duduk di bangku taman .

"Aku sangat senang kau mau kembali ke dalam team lagi Seokmin-ah. Aku senang bisa bekerja sama lagi denganmu," Soonyoung makin mempererat guling di pelukannya dan menatap bingkai foto yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Fotonya bersama Seokmin saat team mereka berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan tingkat Provinsi. Seokmin yang memakai seragam berwarna biru itu tersenyum senang sambil mengangkat sebuah trofi sedangkan dirinya memamerkan piagam tanda juara. Tangan kanan Seokmin melingkar di pundak Soonyoung dan keduanya sangat bahagia. Soonyoung ingin, ada moment seperti itu lagi. Moment dimana ia melihat Seokmin bahagia dengan tulus.

"Nado. Hm, Hyung, sepertinya ini sudah larut malam. Aku takut mengganggu waktu tidurmu, jadi sebaiknya kita sudahi pembicaraan kali ini. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok. Jaljayo!"

"Ne. Kau juga istirahat ya. Bukankah besok kegiatanmu masih banyak? Lee Seokmin _fighting_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke dagu. Wajahnya sangat merah mengingat kejadian di aula tadi. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa bahwa banyak orang di sana? Apa yang akan orang pikirkan ketika melihat Wonwoo tiba-tiba memeluk Mingyu saat keduanya diumumkan sebagai pemenang acara showcase.

 **WONWOO POV**

Aish, apa yang telah aku lakukan? Jeon Wonwoo, tak sadarkah kau banyak sekali orang yang memandangmu dengan tatapan aneh. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menguasai emosimu? Aish, seharusnya aku cukup menggenggam tangan Mingyu saja untuk menunjukkan kebahagiaanku, tapi kenapa justru aku memeluknya?

Yah, apa aku mau mati? Aish, bagaimana kalau ada fans Mingyu yang tidak suka dengan tindakanku? Omo, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku tahu walaupun Mingyu adalah kingka di sekolah, tidak sedikit siswa putri di sekolah kami yang diam-diam menyukai Mingyu. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan secara terang-terangan pernah menyatakan cintanya pada pemuda yang sekarang menjadi pacarku ini. Bahkan beberapa yang tidak berani menyatakan secara langsung, mereka meletakkan beberapa hadiah di atas loker Mingyu. Tapi, tak pernah sekalipun Mingyu mempedulikan hadiah-hadiah itu. Sehingga biasanya hadiah itu akan habis karena diambil anak lain atau dibawa petugas kebersihan yang kebetulan sedang bersih-bersih.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Semua anak mulai was-was saat Mr. Hwang maju ke tengah panggung di aula guna mengumumkan pemenang acara showcase kali ini. Walaupun ini cuma ajang pertunjukan bakat tingkat kelas, tapi kami semua merasa sangat deg-degan dengan hasil yang akan keluar. Menang di acara ini merupakan sebuah kebanggaan. Karena pemenang acara ini akan menjadi panitia kecil yang akan mempersiapkan sebuah pertunjukan untuk dilombakan dengan kelas lain saat Ulang tahun sekolah._

 _Kulihat banyak anak yang mengharapkan bahwa merekalah yang terpilih menjadi pemenang. Kalau banyak yang berharap menang, aku justru kebalikannya. Kenapa? Karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan kalau aku menang. Selain itu, aku hanya mengikuti acara ini agar aku terlepas dari hukuman yang diberikan apabila tidak turut berpartisipasi._

 _Di sampingku, kulihat Mingyu sedang terus menerus memperhatikanku. Wajahku langsung memerah karena dia tetap bergeming saat memandangku. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan kiriku sejak acara dimulai. Aku tak tahu kenapa kami bisa bertahan seperti ini. Untunglah posisi kami berada di belakang sehingga tidak ada anak yang mengetahui tangan kami ini._

" _Anak-anak, sekarang adalah saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Bapak akan mengumumkan pemenang acara showcase malam ini."_

 _Semua anak menyambut perkataan guru yang sedikit botak itu dengan tepuk tangan meriah._

" _Baiklah, tenang semuanya!" Mr. Hwang menyuruh semua anak kembali tenang sebelum melanjutkan,"Pemenang acara sowcase kali ini adalah...," jeda beberapa saat dan beberapa anak laki-laki seperti Hanbin, Jiwon, Junhee, dan Yoonhyoung menirukan bunyi genderang drum menambah riuh suasana._

" _No Flexzone... yang dinyanyikan oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Chukae untuk kalian berdua."_

 _Entah apa yang merasuk ke dalam tubuhku, tapi seketika itu juga aku berteriak gembira dan memeluk Mingyu yang duduk di sampingku. Belum pernah aku mengikuti sebuah kontes, apalagi menang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dan ini semua berkat Mingyu yang meyakinkanku._

 _Semua mata tertuju pada kami berdua, dan aku tersadar bahwa kami masih berada di antara teman-teman sekelas dan juga guru-guru. Aku berniat melepaskan pelukanku ketika Mingyu mempererat pelukannya. Semua orang menganggap bahwa kebahagiaanku wajar dan bahwa aku memeluk Mingyu karena terlalu bahagia. Namun, dari ekor mataku dapat kutangkap beberapa pandangan yang menyatakan rasa tidak senang mereka._

 _Aku berbisik pada Mingyu yang masih belum juga melepaskanku,"Mingyu-ya, lepaskan!"_

" _Hm, baiklah," dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajahku yang memerah karena malu dan mengecup kilat pipiku saat tidak ada lagi yang memperhatikan kami._

" _You're so cute Hyung."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kutarik selimut menutupi wajahku mengingat hal itu. Namun, seseorang menarik benteng pertahananku dan kulihat kekasihku menatapku.

"Mingyu-ya, kembalikan selimutnya," aku memohon agar ia mengembalikan selimut itu sehingga aku bisa kembali menyembunyikan wajahku.

Bukannya mengembalikan selimut itu, Mingyu justru menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Kurasakan wajahku terbenam ke dadanya yang bidang. Kuhirup aroma parfum yang selalu menyelimuti tubuh Mingyu. Aroma yang hanya Mingyu yang memilikinya. Dia membelai pelan punggungku seolah menenangkanku yang masih terus memikirkan kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Dari posisiku sekarang, aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dan tarikan nafasnya yang teratur.

"Woo, kenapa kau malu dengan semua itu?" dia mulai berbicara, tapi tangannya masih membelai punggungku.

"Karena, semua orang melihatnya," aku menjawab.

"Aish, kau benar-benar lucu. _It's okay, we're dating now_. Tak ada salahnya kau memelukku," sekarang dia mencium puncak kepalaku. Walaupun tidak melihat wajahnya, aku tahu dia tersenyum.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan fans mu?"

"Fans?"

"Ya, mereka yang menyukaimu Gyu," aku menatap matanya, dan dia menunduk untuk balik menatapku.

"Aku tidak peduli pada mereka. Aku tak pernah menyukai mereka, dan mereka juga tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan mereka padaku. Kalau mereka menyukaiku, seharusnya mereka senang kalau melihatku bahagia," dia kembali meyakinkanku. Aku sangat menyukai Mingyu. Walaupun ia lebih muda dariku, tapi dia benar-benar dewasa. Dia bisa membuatku yakin akan suatu hal dan membuatku lebih tegar.

"Tapi," belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimat yang akan kuucapkan, ia menciumku. Ciuman kami kali ini tidak seperti ciuman kami siang tadi. Karena saat ini, aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia benar-benar sedang menunjukkan padaku betapa ia mencintaiku. Bahwa ia juga memberitahuku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan aku diharapkan tidak perlu khawatir.

Aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Mingyu. Oh, God, bagaimana kau bisa menciptakan seseorang seperti dia untukku?

 **End of Wonwoo POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aish, kenapa tiap kelompok cuma tiga orang?" Seungkwan menggerutu saat berjalan menyusuri hutan yang digunakan sebagai tempat mencari jejak. Di belakangnya, Seungcheol dan Wonwoo hanya diam saja mendengarkan Seungkwan yang terus-terusan mengeluh.

Sebenarnya Seungkwan tidak berkeberatan jika satu kelompok hanya tiga orang, tapi alangkah indahnya kalau dia satu kelompok bersama Hansol. Pasti itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimanapun juga, hal itu hanyalah mimpi Seungkwan, si Princess Boo.

Seungcheol yang tidak ambil pusing terhadap perilaku Seungkwan, segera membuka peta yang merupakan bekal dari guru-guru.

"Seungcheol hyung, _waegurae_?" Wonwoo bertanya pada Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan.

Salah satu alis Seungcheol terangkat dan dengan ragu-ragu ia membolak-balikkan peta di tangannya.

"Hyung, _waegurae_?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya saat pertanyaan pertamanya tidak digubris oleh kekasih Yoon Jeonghan ini.

Seungkwan yang sudah berada sekitar sepuluh langkah di depan ikut menghentikan langkahnya saat mengetahui kedua temannya tidak ikut berjalan lagi. Didekatinya mereka berdua dan dipukulnya pelan kepala Seungcheol dan Wonwoo,"Yah! Kalian berdua kenapa diam saja? Kita harus segera keluar dari hutan ini." Si princess Boo terus mengomel sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aish, sepertinya ada yang ingin mengerjai kita," akhirnya Seungcheol angkat bicara.

"MWO?" Seungkwan melotot mendengar kata-kata Seungcheol.

"Boo, bisakah kau tenang sebentar. Hyung, apa maksudnya ada yang ingin mengerjai kita?" Wonwoo sekarang berusaha menahan rasa panik yang sudah mulai muncul.

"LIHATLAH!" Seungcheol menunjukkan sebuah tanda segitiga pada peta yang dipegangnya pada kedua temannya yang masih belum mengerti ucapannya barusan,"Sekarang kita berada setidaknya di sekitar segitiga ini. Tapi apa kalian tidak merasa aneh? Kalian lihat pohon itu? Sepertinya kita sudah mengitarinya sampai tiga kali. Dan bukankah seharusnya ada tanda di sekitar tempat ini? Tanda-tanda seperti di tempat-tempat sebelumnya yang telah kita lewati."

"Jadi, maksudmu kita tersesat?" Seungkwan memotong pembicaraan Seungcheol.

"Ne, sepertinya ada yang mengubah jalur mencari jejak ini," Choi Seungcheol mengamati sekelilingnya dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah bunyi misterius terdengar.

KREK KREK KREK

Ketiga pemuda itu langsung menengok ke tempat asal suara. Wonwoo sudah benar-benar panik sekarang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau-kalau perkataan Seungcheol benar. Bagaimana kalau ada binatang buas di hutan ini? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan ini? Bagaimana kalau mereka berada dalam bahaya sekarang? Dan bagaimana bagaimana yang lain.

Seungcheol berbalik menatap semak-semak di belakangnya dan melihat beberapa pohon tinggi menjulang yang terlihat ganjil. Perlahan, Seungcheol mendekati pohon besar yang dicurigainya itu.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Seungkwan juga mulai ketakutan. Jangan-jangan ada binatang buas yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon besar itu.

Wonwoo mendekati Seungkwan dan memegang erat lengan temannya itu. Seungkwan juga berusaha tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya, karena ia tahu hal itu hanya akan memperburuk suasana.

Selangkah demi selangkah Seungcheol berjalan ke arah pohon besar yang sekarang sudah tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi dari tempatnya berdiri. Dilihatnya bayangan hitam di sekitar pohon itu dan saat diputuskannya untuk menyergap bayangan itu terdengar teriakan,"AAARRRRGGGGGHHH."

Secepat kilat Seungcheol berbalik melihat Seungkwan yang sudah tergeletak di tanah tak sadarkan diri. Dan karena lengah akhirnya Seungcheol pun tidak sadar ketika seseorang memukul tengkuknya. Seungcheol pun roboh seketika.

Kini tinggal Wonwoo seorang diri yang masih sadarkan diri. Di hadapannya kini ada dua orang berpakaian hitam-hitam dan bertopeng lengkap dengan pemukul baseball. Melihat Seungkwan dan Seungcheol roboh, tubuh pemuda kurus ini mulai gemetaran.

Salah satu dari orang itu mendekati Wonwoo dan sontak pemuda ini berteriak dengan keras. Ia mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya untuk berteriak. Ia berharap ada orang yang mendengarnya. Ia harap Mingyu akan mendengar teriakannya dan mengetahui bahwa Wonwoo sedang berada dalam bahaya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya tiba juga giliran kelompok kami untuk masuk ke dalam hutan. Kelompok Wonwoo sudah masuk terlebih dahulu, kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu karena mereka adalah kelompok pertama. Dengan sangat malas kuayunkan kaki ini mengikuti langkah Hansol dan Seokmin. Seokmin memegang peta sedangkan Hansol sibuk menyibak semak-semak yang menghalangi perjalanan kami. Inilah enaknya punya dua sahabat yang ambisius. Biarkan mereka melakukan pekerjaan dan kita tinggal bersantai.

"Yah," kupanggil kedua sahabatku itu karena aku bosan berjalan dalam diam.

Mereka menoleh dan ,"Yah! _Waegurae_?" Hansol menatapku dengan tatapan sebaiknya-kau-mengatakan-sesuatu-yang-penting-atau -kalau-tidak-kuhajar-kau.

" _Aniyo_ ," mengetahui temanku itu sedang serius menyibak semak-semak akhirnya kutunda niatku untuk mengajak mengobrol.

"ARRGGGHH," aku berteriak saat sesuatu hinggap di bajuku. Sesuatu yang sangat kubenci. Kumbang.

Sontak kedua sahabatku yang tadinya tidak memperhatikanku segera berbalik dan melihatku sedang bertarung dengan kumbang sialan. Yah, sebenarnya bukan bertarung, lebih tepatnya aku sedang berusaha mengusir binatang kecil menjijikan ini dari baju yang kukenakan.

Mereka berdua bukannya menolongku malah tertawa melihat ulahku yang seperti orang kesurupan ini. Hansol tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai-sampai ia memegangi perutnya dan Seokmin tidak kalah menyebalkannya, ia tertawa sambil memukul-mukulkan gulungan kertas peta ke tubuh Hansol. Aish, kenapa mereka tidak membantuku?

Kukibaskan tangan kananku pada binatang menakutkan itu dan setelah beberapa kali percobaan, akhirnya makhluk terkutuk itupun melarikan diri. Sumpah, binatang sekecil itu mempunyai kaki-kaki yang bisa menempel sangat erat pada bajuku. Walaupun binatang itu sudah pergi dan aku berhenti berteriak-teriak, tapi kedua sahabatku belum juga berhenti tertawa.

"Mingyu-ya, kau masih takut juga dengan kumbang?" pemuda berhidung mancung alias Lee Seokmin mulai mengejekku.

"Yah," kuangkat salah satu alisku dan menunjukkan muka seriusku pada mereka berdua.

"Kim Mingyu, sang kingka sekolah yang takut pada kumbang. Apa yang akan orang katakan kalau mereka melihat ulahmu tadi?" Hansol malah semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Yah, bisakah kalian berhenti tertawa!" sekarang aku mengancam mereka berdua dengan memukul kepala mereka.

"YAH! BERANINYA KAU MEMUKULKU?" Seokmin melotot padaku begitu juga dengan Hansol.

Tiba-tiba saja

"AAARRRRGGGGGHHH."

Suara itu. Kami mengenalnya. Suara Boo Seungkwan.

Kami bertiga langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara teriakan itu. Hansol langsung saja menunjukkan muka khawatir dan cemas.

Belum cukup dengan kecemasan Hansol, beberapa saat kemudian kembali terdengar teriakan," AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH."

WONWOO.

Sekarang giliranku yang panik. Kami bertiga saling bertatapan kemudian seolah memberikan tanda menyerang, Seokmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Kami bertiga langsung berlari menuju asal suara.

Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga memanggil Wonwoo sedangkan Hansol memanggil-manggil nama Seungkwan. Kami berlari seperti orang yang sedang mengejar perampok atau bahkan orang kesurupan. Tanpa lelah kami menerobos semak-semak dan kami tidak peduli saat beberapa semak berduri mulai melukai kulit kami.

Yang sekarang kami pedulikan adalah keselamatan Wonwoo, Seungkwan dan Seungcheol hyung. Kulihat Seokmin berbelok ke kanan dan begitu juga dengan Hansol. Aku mengikuti mereka namun sial, akar pohon yang muncul ke permukaan tanah membuatku tersandung dan akupun jatuh terjungkal dan sialnya lagi di depanku ada sebuah parit alam yang agak dalam.

"Mingyu-ya!" Seokmin berhenti berlari dan kembali ke arahku. Dilihatnya aku tengah terduduk dan mengerang kesakitan karena kaki kananku terluka agak parah.

Kurasakan darah mulai mengalir di kaki kananku dan celana jeans yang kukenakan sekarang sudah robek-robek tidak karuan di bagian lutut. Seluruh tubuhku kotor terkena tanah hutan yang agak basah.

Hansol dan Seokmin mengulurkan tangan mereka dan aku menerimanya. Mereka membantuku keluar dari lubang ini.

" _Gwaenchana_?" Hansol berusaha memastikan bahwa luka di kakiku tidak terlalu parah. Karena aku tahu bahwa ada yang lebih parah sedang terjadi sekarang, maka aku tidak menghabiskan waktuku untuk mengeluh. Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan kuberikan tatapan yakin.

" _Gwaenchana_. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan mencari mereka!" usulku. Seokmin dan Hansol pun setuju dengan usulku.

Tidak berapa lama setelah kami berjalan, akhirnya kami menemukan dua tubuh tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dekat sebuah pohon besar. Kami langsung mengenalinya sebagai Seungkwan dan Seungcheol. Tapi, dimana Wonwoo? Kenapa dia tidak ada di sini?

Seokmin menghampiri Seungcheol hyung dan Hansol mendekati Seungkwan. Mereka berdua berusaha menyadarkan dua orang yang pingsan itu.

"Yah! Hyung, bangunlah!" Seokmin menggoyangkan sedikit kepala Seungcheol dan menggerakkan tangannya serta mengecek denyut nadinya.

"Seungkwanie, bangunlah! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" Hansol juga berusaha membangunkan Seungkwan.

"Wonwoo-ya!" kupanggil-panggil namanya dan kulihat sekeliling tempat ini. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah surat tertempel di salah satu pohon. Surat itu terbuat dari potongan tulisan majalah sehingga tidak mudah dikenali.

Kuambil surat itu dan kubaca dengan saksama:

 **KIM MINGYU SEKARANG KAU MENDAPAT BALASAN DARI APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN. PEMUDA YANG** **KU** **TAWAN INI AKAN MERASAKAN APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PAD** **AKU** **. PEMUDA INI HARUS MENDERITA SAMA SEPERTI** **APA YANG AKU ALAMI** **.**

"Kurang ajar. Siapa yang berani melakukan ini semua?" aku sangat marah mengetahui bahwa orang-orang kurang ajar ini telah menahan Wonwoo. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Wonwoo? Awas saja kalau mereka berani melukai Wonwoo. Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuh mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja handphone di dalam saku celanaku bergetar.

"KIM MINGYU!"

Suara itu.

"Kau merindukan pemuda dalam tahanan kami?"

"FUCK! SIAPA KAU? DIMANA KAU MENAHAN WONWOO? KATAKAN!" kuremas surat di tanganku hingga kertas itu tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Sabar Mingyu-ya, pemuda ini baik-baik saja."

"BAIK-BAIK SAJA KATAMU? SIAPA SEBENARNYA KAU? KATAKAN SIAPA KAU ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!" saking marahnya aku bahkan melupakan bahwa kaki kananku sedang cedera.

"WOW, KIM MINGYU marah rupanya. Kau ingin aku melepaskan pemuda ini?"

"CEPAT KATAKAN APA MAUMU!"

"Aha, kau menawarkan sesuatu dan aku dengan senang hati mengatakan keinginanku. Kim Mingyu, datanglah ke gedung XXXX secepatnya. Kuharap kau cukup bernyali untuk datang sendiri, dan ingat kalau kau membawa polisi. Maka riwayat pemuda Jeon Wonwoo ini akan tamat!" suara misterius itu kemudian tertawa.

"Kurang ajar kau!"

"Oya, satu lagi. Kalau kau berani membawa Hansol dan Seokmin atau bahkan sekadar memberi tahu mereka, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan melukai pemuda manis yang sekarang ada di tanganku ini. Jangan kira kau bisa mengelabuhiku, karena mata-mata dan anak buahku sangat banyak Mingyu-ya."

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau menyentuhnya! Kalau kau berani menyentuhkan tanganmu ke kulitnya, maka tamat riwayatmu BRENGSEK!"

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yunho POV**

Hari ini, aku kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Jaejoong. Sudah tiga hari Jaejoong dirawat di rumah sakit karena staminanya drop. Aku sangat khawatir padanya, apalagi setelah aku mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong telah mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Jungah. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa lelaki yang selama ini kucintai melakukan sesuatu yang nekat tanpa mengatakannya padaku terlebih dulu.

Aku masih tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan Jaejoong. Kutatap lampu lalu lintas di pinggir jalan raya. Lampu masih merah saat sebuah mobil, ah tidak lebih tepatnya van berhenti di samping mobilku. Dari kaca mobil yang gelap itu dapat kulihat bahwa setidaknya ada tiga orang di dalamnya. Salah seorang di antaranya sepertinya aku kenal. Tapi, dimana aku mengenalnya?

Pemuda yang kukenal itu kelihatan sedang tidur. Namun, setelah kuperhatikan dengan seksama, ternyata pemuda itu tidak tidur. Bagaimana mungkin orang tidur dengan mulut dibekap dan tangan terikat? Sekarang aku yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan pemuda itu dan dua pemuda yang bersamanya. Jangan-jangan, pemuda itu korban kejahatan. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

Lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Dan saat itu juga aku tersadar. Pemuda di dalam van itu adalah anak Mr. Jeon, rekan bisnisku yang baru beberapa saat lalu kukunjungi rumahnya. Ya, dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo, putra temanku. Aku harus menolongnya, bagaimanapun caranya.

 **End of Yunho POV**

 **TBC**

 **Gomawo buat semua yang udah ninggalin komen dan follow ff ini.**

 _ **kimxjeon**_ _ **: anggota tim Jooheon bisa dicari di profile-nya Monsta X chingu..**_

 _ **SB bukan slipingbeg: user name nya lucu banget sumpah. Btw gomawo karena udah bikin komennya genep 70.**_

 _ **gxbyfxckasdf**_ _ **: udah dilanjut ni, komen lagi donk yang panjangan dikit**_

 _ **bangtanxo**_ _ **: alasan author bikin Jooheon yg jahat itu gara2 author nge-fans sama Jooheon. So, semua bias harus dapat peran penting, dan jadilah si Jooheon ini antagonisnya, bukannya si Shownu. Mohon pengertiannya ya.. makasih**_

 _ **Ara94**_ _ **: iya ini udah dilanjut... komen lagi ya..**_

 _ **Gstiff**_ _ **: NC? Nanti bakalan ada kok di chap selanjutnya.**_

 _ **meanie shipper: komennya pendek banget ya...**_

 _ **restypw**_ _ **: biasnya pasti Wonho ini. Tenang, dia nggak jahat2 amat di sini. Soonseok tinggal menunggu waktu.**_

 _ **Photograph17**_ _ **,**_ _ **Itsmevv**_ _ **,**_ _ **utsukushii02**_ _ **, : sudah dilanjut**_

 _ **seira minkyu**_ _ **: gomawo udah review panjang2. Ini udah dilanjut. Jelas banget wonwoo itu kelemahannya Mingyu, kan ceritanya mereka lagi kasmaran, otomatis Mingyu mau ngelakuin apapun asal Wonwoo selamat.**_

 _ **Yang lainnya ditunggu reviewnya. Author bakalan update chap 11 kalo minimal 1/3 dari follower udah review.. hahaha pelit bgt ya. Bodo amat. Oya, bocoran dikit, chap depan ada semutnya.**_

 _ **Byeee...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title** **:** **I LIKE YOU THE BEST**

 **** **Pairing :** **Meanie** **(main),** **Verkwan** **,** **Soonseok** **,** **Jeongcheol**

 **Author** **: David Rd**

 **Language** **: Indonesian, Rating: Rated:** **M**

 **Genre** **: Romance/Drama**

 **Chapters** **:** **11/** **14**

 **Note:**

 **Yang galau gegara nggak bisa nonton konser seventeen di Indonesia malam ini, ayo angkat tangan rame-rame! Hehehe, author juga ikut galau. Pengen banget nyulik Wonwoo ama Mingyu, tapi apa daya tak ada biaya coy.. sedih.. cukup mantengin hasil fancam aja. Buat menghilangkan kegalauan, author update ini chapter sebelas.. komen ya sodara-sodara.**

 **Awas ada semut di chap ini. Tapi, tolong jangan gebukin author habis baca chapter ini!**

 _ **Don't like don't read! Comment is appreciated while no room for bashing!**_

 _ **The characters here belong to God and their parents.**_

 _ **Finally happy reading and I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

 **2011** **Davidrd copyrights**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU HURT ME BEFORE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat seperti ini. Saat kubuka mata, aku sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat asing. Sebuah ruangan yang tidak terawat dan dipenuhi dengan barang-barang yang sudah usang, lapuk dan berantakan di sana-sini. Ruangan ini gelap dan pengap serta banyak debu dan hewan-hewan kotor seperti kecoa dan tikus yang berulang-ulang kali mondar-mandir berusaha mencari makan. Dinding ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan grafity dan beberapa bagiannya menunjukkan bekas terbakar serta bekas cat yang mengelupas.

Bukan hanya pemandangan menyeramkan ini saja yang membuatku kaget, tapi juga keadaanku sekarang. Kedua tanganku terikat di belakang tubuhku dan mulutku dibungkam dengan lakban sehingga aku tidak bisa bicara maupun berteriak. Kedua kakiku juga tidak bebas, keduanya terikat ke masing-masing kaki kursi yang kududuki sekarang. Seberapapun aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, mustahil hal itu terjadi.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang? Siapa yang melakukan ini semua padaku? Apakah Mingyu tahu tentang kondisiku sekarang? Aku sangat takut sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang masuk ke dalam tempatku disekap sehingga dengan cepat kupejamkan mataku berpura-pura masih tidak sadarkan diri. Seorang pemuda bermasker yang kemungkinan besar adalah penculikku berjalan mendekatiku dan sepertinya ia berhenti tepat di depan kursi yang kududuki.

" _Mianhae_ , _jeongmal_ _mianhae_. Jooheon berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu karena dia hanya menginginkan Mingyu. Mianhae," kudengar suaranya yang berat dan samar-samar. Pemuda ini tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas, namun aku masih bisa menangkap maksud perkataannya karena ruangan ini sangat sepi.

"Dia hanya akan membalas dendam pada Mingyu. Itu saja. Aish, seharusnya aku menghentikannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Jooheon?

Mingyu?

Apakah Jooheon dalang dibalik ini semua?

Apakah Jooheon yang dimaksud adalah Lee Jooheon?

Ketika aku masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikiranku yang tak karuan ini, pemuda itu berjalan menjauh dari tempatku duduk dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Sekarang aku sudah lega, dan bisa kubuka kembali kedua mataku ini. Walaupun sedikit lega karena orang itu tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku, tapi pikiranku langsung melayang ke saat itu.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Kupandangi sejumlah foto yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu keluarga Lee. Aku sedang berada di kediaman guru lesku, Lee Sunmi. Sudah hampir tiga bulan ini aku les private kepada Mrs. Lee. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin les private seperti ini, tapi apa boleh buat, orangtuaku menyuruhku untuk les dan Mrs. Lee adalah salah satu teman lama eomma yang sangat eomma percaya. Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang menunggu Mrs. Lee._

 _Biasanya, Mrs. Lee akan datang ke rumahku, tetapi sudah tiga kali ini aku yang datang ke rumah Mrs. Lee. Aku tidak berkeberatan karena jarak antara rumahku dan rumah beliau tidak terlalu jauh. Mrs. Lee adalah orang yang baik dan cantik. Dia tipe keibuan dan sangat penyayang. Aku sangat menyukai beliau. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak kusukai dari beliau. Yaitu, anaknya._

 _Lee_ _Jooheon_ _._

 _Yah, Lee_ _Jooheon_ _adalah anak Mrs. Lee. Tampangnya menyeramkan. Walaupun matanya bisa dibilang lebih sipit dariku, tapi tatapannya sangat tajam ditambah dengan seringaian yang sering membingkai wajahnya membuatnya sangat tidak bersahabat. Suaranya berat dan serak seperti karakter-karakter antagonis dalam film-film action Hollywood. Aku dengar dia bersekolah di salah satu sekolah favorit di Seoul dan terkenal sebagai kingka. Tidak heran, dari penampilannya saja kau pasti sudah bisa menebaknya._

 _Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tamu dengan gelisah. Kenapa gelisah? Sudah dua puluh menit aku disini, tapi Mrs. Lee belum datang juga. Selain itu, seseorang yang duduk di depanku membuat perasaanku sangat tidak nyaman. Ya, Lee Jooheon duduk di depanku setelah membukakan pintu untukku. Kami berdua duduk berhadapan tanpa sepatah katapun terucap selama dua puluh menit. Aku tak berani menatap matanya, jadi kuputuskan untuk melihat sekeliling ruang tamu._

 _KRING KRING KRING_

 _Telepon rumah keluarga Lee berdering. Kulihat sekilas muka enggan Jooheon yang beranjak menuju benda yang masih berdering itu. Diangkatnya dan disapanya orang di seberang sana,"YOBOSEYO!"_

 _Kulihat ekspresi mukanya berubah dari kesal menjadi senang dan seulas senyum licik tergambar di wajahnya. Siapa yang menelepon? Kenapa ekspresinya seperti itu? Kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak sekarang?_

 _Sesaat kemudian ia mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempatnya dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, namun sesaat kemudian ia langsung menarik tanganku dan menyeretku ke sebuah ruangan di lantai dua. Mungkin itu kamarnya._

" _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" aku mencoba berontak sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan kanan pemuda berpipi tembem dari pergelangan tanganku._

" _SHIKKEREO!" dia berteriak dan terus menyeretku ke kamarnya dan dengan segera membuka pintu kamar dan melemparkanku ke tempat tidurnya._

" _YAH! BIARKAN AKU PERGI!" sekali lagi aku berteriak. Tapi, ia justru mengunci pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum licik di depan pintu._

 _Aku baru sadar bahwa aku berada di tempat tidurnya dan Jooheon ada di seberang ruangan dan mulai melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mataku terbelalak kaget. Dia membuka kaos yang dipakainya dan melemparkannya sembarangan. Melihat hal itu, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Aku berusaha menghindari saat ia mendekatiku, tapi aku terlambat karena dia langsung menindihku dan memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar._

 _Dia menjilat bagian luar telingaku dan berbisik,"Sebaiknya kau diam karena kita akan bermain sebentar. Kau tidak ingin aku bertindak kasar padamu kan manis?"_

 _Aku merinding mendengar ucapannya. Aku sangat ketakutan hingga kurasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat dan aku hampir menangis. Ia terus menjilati telingaku dan kemudian ia menjilati seluruh wajahku. Aku tak bisa berteriak. Suaraku seakan tercekat di tenggorokan dan walaupun aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kalimat-kalimatku hanya keluar tanpa suara dan hanya menimbulkan gerakan bibir._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Jooheon melepaskan tanganku, tapi bukannya aku bebas, dia justru mengikat pergelangan tanganku dengan dasi sekolah yang entah ia dapat darimana. Aku ingin menangis. Eomma, kenapa aku harus datang kesini hari ini?_

 _Setelah puas membuatku bergidik, ia mengecup bibirku perlahan. Namun karena aku tidak memberikan respon yang ia inginkan, kemudian ia menggigit bibir bawahku sekeras mungkin sampai kurasakan darah segar mulai keluar dari bekas luka itu. Dia memaksaku membuka mulut, tapi aku tetap tidak melakukannya. Dia menatapku kesal dan menamparku dengan tangannya yang kasar itu. Kembali dicobanya untuk menciumku dan kali ini berhasil._

 _Kumisnya yang mulai tumbuh di wajahnya menggores daerah sekitar bibirku dan kemungkinan akan meninggalkan bekas luka karena dia terus menciumku dengan kasar. Bukan hanya kumisnya saja yang melukaiku, tapi tangannya yang memegang kasar daguku hingga kurasakan tulang daguku seakan remuk. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, namun tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku cara untuk melepaskan ciumannya itu. Kugigit bibir bawahnya keras seperti yang telah dia lakukan padaku tadi. Dia berhenti dan mengumpat dengan kasar,"Neo INMA!"dan menamparku lagi._

" _TATAP MATAKU!" Jooheon mendongakkan kepalaku sehingga aku mau tak mau akhirnya menatap matanya yang memancarkan kemenangan._

" _SO BEAUTIFUL," ujarnya._

" _Jooheon, le... lep... lepas... lepaskan aku," akhirnya satu kalimat berhasil keluar dari mulutku. Air mataku mulai bercucuran dan membasahi wajahku._

" _MWO? LEPASKAN? KITA AKAN BERMAIN TERLEBIH DULU SEBELUM AKU MELEPASKANMU!" suaranya terdengar menakutkan di telingaku._

 _Dia membuka pakaian yang kukenakan dan melemparnya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada bajunya sendiri. Kemudian tanpa segan-segan ia membuka resleting celana jeansku dan membukanya dalam sekali gerakan. Celanaku bernasib sama dengan bajuku. Tidak hanya itu, ia terus melucuti semua pakaianku satu persatu hingga tak ada satu helai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhku._

 _Kurasakan tangannya mulai menjamah kulit-kulit tubuhku. Aku menangis. Ya Tuhan, dosa apa yang telah kubuat sehingga Kau memberikanku cobaan seperti ini? Di luar hujan mulai turun._

" _KAU MENYUKAINYA BABE?" dia menjilati seluruh tubuhku dari wajahku hingga ujung kakiku dan mengecup singkat di beberapa tempat sehingga membuatku mengerang. Aku benci padanya. Sangat benci. Apa yang dia lakukan benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini padaku. Aku tidak menjawab apa yang ia tanyakan sehingga ia menatapku dengan galak dan langsung menampar wajahku._

 _Tangan yang tadinya menamparku itu kini turun ke bagian privateku dan seakan tanpa dosa, ia mengocoknya berulang-ulang kali. Kurasakan sensasi yang aneh dan jijik. Aku masih mencoba berontak, tapi Jooheon seakan menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya kini. Dia tersenyum licik hal itu semakin membuatku ingin muntah. Dia masih melanjutkan penyiksaannya padaku sampai kurasakan ia berhenti saat bagian privateku menegang._

 _Air mataku terus bercucuran, tapi dia tetap tidak mempedulikanku. Sekarang Jooheon berdiri dan aku sedikit lega karena ia berhenti melakukan perbuatan kotor ini padaku. Tapi aku segera melotot saat dia menelanjangi tubuhnya dan kembali ke tempat tidur bersamaku. Dengan kasar dibalikkannya tubuhku dan tanpa aba-aba apapun dia melakukannya._

"AAAARRGHHH _," aku berteriak sekuat tenaga bersamaan dengan bunyi petir yang menggelegar._

 _Kurasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Aku terus menangis dan dia terus melakukannya berulang-ulang kali hingga kurasakan cairan aneh mulai menetes dari bagian bawah tubuhku. Oh Tuhan, dia telah memperkosaku._

" _KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENERIAKKAN NAMAKU YOU LITTLE WHORE!" dia kembali menamparku dan bangkit dari atas tubuhku._

" _Joo...heon... le...lepas...lepaskan aku... kumohon...," walaupun aku tahu tak ada gunanya aku memohon seperti ini, tapi setidaknya aku berusaha._

 _Pandangan mataku yang kabur karena air mata menangkap bayangan Jooheon yang sudah berpakaian lengkap berjalan ke arahku dan melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tanganku yang pastinya sekarang sudah berubah kemerahan. Dilemparkannya baju dan celanaku yang langsung kusambar secepat kilat. Aku segera memakai barang berhargaku yang satu ini._

 _Petir masih terus menggelegar dan hujan deras masih turun. Jooheon menatap keluar jendela dan berkata tanpa memandangku sama sekali,"JANGAN PERNAH KATAKAN PADA SIAPAPUN APA YANG TERJADI! ATAU, KAU AKAN MATI! INGAT ITU!"_

 _Aku bergidik ketakutan. Walaupun di sekolah banyak anak yang senang mengerjaiku. Tapi mereka hanya menyakiti fisikku saja. Mereka paling-paling akan mengerjaiku dengan perangkap-perangkap dan tidak ada yang pernah melakukan hal mengerikan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jooheon. Aku lebih memilih dipukul berulang-ulang kali daripada diperlakukan seperti ini._

 _Aku berlari meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu dan menyambar tas dan jaket yang berserakan di ruang tamu. Aku tak peduli sekarang hujan atau apa, aku tak peduli orang menatapku aneh. Aku terus berlari tanpa mengenakan sepatu dan tas serta jaket yang kubawa bergelantungan tidak karuan di tangan kananku sedang sepatuku menggantung di tangan kiriku._

 _Seorang pemuda yang mengangkat jaketnya tinggi-tinggi untuk berteduh yang tidak bisa kulihat wajahnya dengan jelas menatapku dengan tatapan aneh untuk beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ia segera berlalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah pintu gerbang terbuka._

 _ **End of Wonwoo POV**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **No one POV**_

 _Beberapa saat sebelum kejadian itu_

" _YOBOSEYO!"_

" _Jooheon-ah, eomma tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Eomma ada tugas dari sekolah, jadi mungkin akan pulang terlambat. Bisakah kau katakan pada Wonwoo untuk tidak menunggu eomma?"_

" _Ah ne."_

" _Hm, begini saja. Kau antar dia pulang sekarang Jooheon, bagaimana?"_

" _Ne, eomma."_

 _Mingyu pulang sekolah dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena hujan deras yang tiba-tiba saja turun. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi jaket sekolahnya untuk berteduh, namun tetap tak ada gunanya. Dia berusaha membuka pintu gerbang secepat mungkin, tapi karena tangannya licin terkena air hujan, jadi dia membutuhkan waktu ekstra untuk membukanya. Tiba-tiba saja dilihatnya seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya berlari sambil membawa jaket, tas dan sepatu di kedua tangannya. Sesaat ia heran melihat pemuda itu, karena pemuda itu menangis. Ya, walaupun hujan masih turun dengan deras, tapi dia tahu kalau pemuda itu menangis. Bukan hanya itu, pakaiannya pun berantakan dan tidak rapi serta terlihat beberapa bekas pukulan di wajahnya._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soonyoung POV**

Aku setengah berlari saat mengetahui bus yang seharusnya kutumpangi sudah berlalu begitu saja. Ini semua karena aku terlambat bangun. Sekarang aku harus mencari cara lain atau terpaksa berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Memang ini hari libur, tapi team sepakbola kami ada latihan rutin yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain kecuali berjalan kaki. Sudahlah, lagian jarak dari sini ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh. Tidak ada salahnya pemanasan sebelum latihan. Oya, aku ingat jalan tembus ke sekolah. Pasti lewat jalan ini akan lebih cepat sampai.

Saat mendekati sebuah gedung yang mencurigakan, akupun berhenti sesaat. Aku ingat, gedung ini adalah gedung kosong yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi karena kebakaran yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bukan karena aku takut atau apa melewati gedung ini, tapi pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah van yang meluncur masuk ke dalam pelataran parkiran gedung. Seingatku gedung ini kosong, tapi kenapa ada kendaraan yang masuk ke sana. Apa gedung ini akan digunakan kembali?

Bukan hanya itu yang membuatku penasaran, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, kulihat seseorang yang kukenal turun dari mobi Audi yang diparkir agak jauh dari gedung tua ini. Iya, aku pasti tak salah lihat. Benar sekali dia Mr. Jung, teman ayahku. Apa yang beliau lakukan disini?

Perlahan aku mendekati Mr. Jung dan kuberanikan untuk menyapanya,"Ahjussi, apa yang Anda lakukan disini?"

Karena merasa sedikit kaget dengan kemunculanku, Yunho ahjussi sempat terlonjak. Namun kemudian ia berhasil menguasai diri dan tersenyum padaku.

"Soonyoung-ah, kupikir siapa."

"Apa yang ahjussi lakukan disini?"

"Soonyoung-ah, apa kau melihat van yang masuk tadi?"

"Ne," aku menggangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho ahjussi.

"Aish, siapa sebenarnya anak-anak berandalan itu? Kenapa mereka menculik anak Mr. Jeon?" kudengar Yunho ahjussi mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak kumengerti sama sekali.

" _Waeyo_ _ahjussi_?"

"Hm, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan van yang baru masuk ke halaman gedung tua ini Soonyoung-ah. Aduh begini, anak temanku, namanya siapa ya, aku lupa," Yunho ahjussi berhenti sejenak mengingat nama anak temannya dan kemudian berkata,"Wo.. Won..Won..."

"Wonwoo?" aku mencoba menebaknya.

"Ah, itu dia. Bagaimana kau tahu namanya?"

"Dia teman Seokmin, ahjussi. Apa yang terjadi padanya ahjussi?"

"Aku melihat anak-anak itu membekap mulut Wonwoo dan membawanya kemari. Oleh karena itu aku mengikuti mereka sampai kesini. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada anak itu," Yunho ahjussi menunjukkan raut muka khawatir.

Kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di pikiranku,"Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki ahjussi?"

"Hm, baiklah."

Sesaat kemudian kami mulai menjalankan rencana yang telah kami susun secara dadakan. Rencananya adalah Yunho ahjussi akan mencoba mencari tahu dimana Wonwoo berada sedangkan aku akan mengawasi gerak-gerik anak berandalan yang dikatakan oleh ahjussi barusan.

Kulihat Yunho ahjussi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda memulai bergerak. Beliau masuk ke pelataran gedung dan mengendap-endap di dekat tembok sedangkan aku mengikuti di belakangnya sambil terus memperhatikan sekeliling. Dari tempatku berdiri sekarang dapat kulihat van yang tadi masuk terparkir rapi di salah satu sudut pelataran. Gedung ini tidak terlalu besar, tetapi suasananya sangat menyeramkan. Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa gedung ini berhantu dan sudah banyak yang melihatnya secara langsung. Bukan karena sebab apa-apa mereka mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi setelah aku masuk ke sini aku baru mengetahui alasannya.

Kami mengintai setiap ruangan yang ada di gedung ini dan sekarang tinggal satu ruangan yang belum kami selidiki, yaitu ruangan yang terletak di paling belakang gedung. Sejauh ini kami tidak menemukan seorang pun yang berjaga di sekitar gedung ini. Namun, tiba-tiba pandanganku terhenti pada sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memainkan handphone yang berada di genggamannya.

Segera saja aku memberikan aba-aba pada Yunho ahjussi supaya berhenti bergerak. Kami mengamati pemuda itu beberapa saat sampai datanglah pemuda berambut pendek dengan muka datar serta ekspresi dingin yang mendekatinya.

"Wonho-ya, Jooheon menyuruh kita segera ke markas," pemuda berambut pendek kini menunjukkan wajah serius pada pemuda yang tengah duduk tadi.

"Sekarang hyung?" seakan tak percaya, pemuda tadi kembali mencari kejelasan.

"Ne, sekarang. Jooheon yakin kalau Mingyu akan segera datang ke markas."

"Hyunwoo hyung, aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah ini," sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya, pemuda itu terlihat frustasi.

"Aku tahu. Tapi Jooheon hanya ingin kau ada di sana. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa pada Mingyu, karena Jooheon sendiri yang akan melakukannya."

"Tidak bisakah aku disini saja?"

"Ani. Ayolah. Sebentar lagi Mingyu akan sampai. Kita harus segera kesana sebelum Mingyu sampai."

" _Arraseo_ ," pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi tanpa mengetahui bahwa kami berdua ada di sini. Aku lega mereka sudah pergi, itu artinya sekarang kami bisa membebaskan Wonwoo dari anak-anak berandalan itu.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Yunho ahjussi yang berada di seberang tempatku berdiri. Betapa herannya aku ketika kudapati Yunho ahjussi sedang terbengong-bengong seakan tidak percaya pada sesuatu.

"Ahjussi," sepertinya aku mengagetkan beliau karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho ahjussi seperti baru tersadar dari sesuatu.

" _Waeyo_ _ahjussi_?"

"Soonyoung-ah, apa kau dengar tadi mereka membicarakan Mingyu?"

"Ne. Ah, iya, sekarang pasti Mingyu ada dalam bahaya. Ahjussi kita harus segera membebaskan Wonwoo dan mencari keberadaan Mingyu."

"Baiklah."

Yunho ahjussi bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian menuju pintu ruangan yang terkunci rapat. Didobraknya pintu itu dan sesaat kemudian pintu itu menjeblak terbuka. Kami berdua melihat Wonwoo duduk di sebuah kursi dan terikat. Aku berlari mendekatinya dan berlutut di dekatnya.

"Wonwoo-ya, hei!" aku mencoba menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ekspresinya sama seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh Yunho ahjussi barusan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang tidak aku mengerti? Kenapa mereka berdua seperti shock setelah mendengar ataupun mengingat sesuatu?

"Aish Wonwoo-ya sadarlah," aku menggoncangkan tubuh Wonwoo perlahan sambil terus berusaha membuka ikatan yang membelit tubuh dan kakinya.

" _Aedeul_ -a, gwaenchana?" Yunho ahjussi membuka lakban yang menutupi mulut Wonwoo.

"Mingyu... Min.. Mingyu dalam bahaya," kudengar ia langsung berkata demikian setelah lakbannya terbuka.

 **End of Soonyoung POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seokmin POV**

Aku dan Hansol berusaha mengikuti Mingyu yang melesat secepat kilat mengendarai sepeda motor milik guru kami. Kami benar-benar tak ada ide kemana dia pergi. Wajahnya langsung berubah menakutkan saat dia mengetahui bahwa Wonwoo tidak bersama Seungcheol dan Seungkwan. Siapa yang telah menculik Wonwoo sebenarnya?

"Hansol-ah, bisakah kau lebih cepat?" aku bertanya pada Hansol yang sedang berada di sebelahku. Kami terpaksa meminjam mobil milik salah satu guru kami karena tidak ada kendaraan lain yang dapat kami gunakan.

"Aish, ini mobil tua hyung, kita tidak bisa berharap lebih. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau perhatikan Mingyu saja hyung!"

" _Arraseo_ ," aku kembali menatap jalanan di hadapan kami.

Sungguh, aku sangat takut kalau melihat Mingyu menunjukkan wajah seperti tadi. Tanpa basa-basi Mingyu kembali ke kamar penginapannya dan hanya sekadar berganti pakaian kemudian ia langsung pergi tanpa sepatah katapun pada kami berdua. Hal ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian saat ia masuk ke dalam kelas setelah menghajar Jooheon habis-habisan. Dapat kulihat dari sorot matanya barusan bahwa ia seperti ingin membunuh seseorang.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Seungcheol hyung, bangun!" kugoncangkan tubuh temanku yang tergeletak tidak berdaya._

 _Sesaat kemudian, Seungcheol membuka matanya dan menatapku heran. Mungkin ia heran kenapa kami ada disini bersamanya._

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Seokmin-ah, orang-orang bertopeng itu. Dimana mereka?"_

 _Orang-orang bertopeng?_

" _Siapa mereka? Apa yang mereka lakukan hyung?" aku berusaha bertanya kembali saat ia berusaha untuk duduk dan memegang tengkuknya yang kelihatan sedikit memar._

" _Ani, aku tak tahu siapa mereka. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja mereka memukul kami. Mereka menjebak kami, bahkan mereka telah membuat rute palsu di hutan ini," Seungcheol memijat-mijat tengkuknya yang pastinya terasa sangat sakit._

 _Kulihat Hansol juga tengah membangunkan Seungkwan. Tapi, dimana Wonwoo? Aku tidak melihat dia ada disini? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kulihat Mingyu berjalan menuju sebuah pohon dan mencabut sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kertas._

 _Dipandanginya kertas itu dan beberapa saat kemudian Mingyu meremas kertas di genggamannya dan segera berbalik ke arah kami masuk tadi. Ia bahkan berlari dan aku berteriak-teriak di belakangnya berusaha menanyakan apa yang terjadi?_

" _MINGYU-YA, ADA APA?"_

 _Tapi dia tidak mendengarkanku. Tak ada pilihan lain, aku menyuruh Seungcheol yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya untuk menjaga Seungkwan dan mengajaknya kembali ke penginapan. Sedangkan aku langsung meraih Hansol untuk bersama-sama mengejar Mingyu._

 _Kami terus berlari dan segera melihat Mingyu masuk ke kamarnya dan segera berganti pakaian dan menarik keluar jaket dari dalam tasnya dan segera memakainya._

" _Mingyu-ah, wae?" aku masih berlutut karena kelelahan berlari mengejar sahabatku yang satu ini._

" _YAH! WAEGURAE?" Hansol ikut berteriak di sebelahku._

 _Tapi, Mingyu tidak mendengarkan kami sama sekali dan segera pergi menuju sepeda motor yang terparkir di dekat salah satu kamar penginapan. Pasti itu milik salah satu guru kami. Memang, tidak semua guru yang ikut MT mengikuti rombongan bus, tapi ada beberapa yang membawa kendaraan pribadi._

 _Mingyu sangat beruntung karena ternyata kunci sepeda motor itu masih menggelantung di lubangnya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi ia langsung menjalankan kendaraan itu dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua yang masih kelelahan._

" _Mobil... mobil.. Mr. Hwang..," Hansol berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata yang walaupun berantakan, tapi langsung bisa kutebak apa maksudnya._

 _Aku berlari mendekati Mr. Hwang yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan melakukan hal senekat ini. Dengan cepat kurampas kunci mobil dari tangan Mr. Hwang dan kubungkukkan badanku kilat kemudian kami berdua pergi meninggalkan beliau terbengong-bengong seorang diri._

 _ **End of Seokmin POV**_

Saat kami berdua sedang merasa sangat tegang karena takut kehilangan jejak Mingyu, tiba-tiba handphone di sakuku bergetar. Aku sebenarnya sangat kesal mengetahui ada yang menelponku di saat genting seperti ini. Niatnya, akan kubiarkan saja getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh handphone ku itu, namun aku merasa ada sesuatu dibalik telepon ini.

"YOBOSEYO!" aku setengah berteriak kepada orang di seberang telepon.

"Seokmin-ah," kudengar suara yang sangat familiar. Soonyoung.

"Hyung, wae?"

"Mingyu dalam bahaya."

" _MWO_?"

"JooheontelahmenjebakMingyu," kudengar Soonyoung seperti terburu-buru mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tak bisa menangkap apa yang ia katakan.

" _Mworaguyo_?"

"Jooheon telah menjebak Mingyu," akhirnya ia bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"AISH, BENARKAH?"

"Ne. Sekarang aku bersama Wonwoo."

"Kau tahu dimana Jooheon sekarang? Pasti si bodoh itu pergi menemui Jooheon sekarang."

"Ani. Itu masalahnya. Kami kehilangan jejak anak buahnya. Tapi mereka mengatakan kalau dia ada di markas."

"Hyung, apa kata Soonyoung?" Hansol yang masih sibuk mengendarai mobil yang kami tumpangi pun ikut menanyakan apa isi pembicaraanku dengan Soonyoung.

Tiba-tiba kulihat sebuah sepeda motor akan menyeberang di perempatan jalan yang kami lewati. Secepat kilat Hansol melakukan pengereman dan tubuh kami berduapun sontak kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga menabrak bagian depan mobil.

"Hyung, aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti. _Arra_?"

Sekarang kami sudah kehilangan jejak Mingyu. Lengkap sudah. Soonyoung bersama Wonwoo sekarang, seharusnya aku lega. Tapi, ia juga tidak tahu dimana Jooheon berada.

Hansol langsung keluar dari dalam mobil dan melihat kondisi pengendara sepeda motor yang untung saja tidak terluka. Aku ikut turun dari mobil dan kubantu Hansol yang masih berusaha membangunkan pengendara sepeda motor.

"Changkyun?" kudengar Hansol berteriak. Ia berteriak seperti telah memenangkan sesuatu.

" _Mwo_?" aku langsung memperhatikan pemuda yang hampir kami tabrak tadi. Benar sekali. Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba.

"Changkyun-ah, bisakah kau membantu kami?" sesegera mungkin aku meminta bantuannya.

" _Mwo_?" dia sedikit bingung melihat tingkah kami yang agak aneh.

"Tolong tunjukkan dimana markas Jooheon. Kami mohon," Hansol mendahului perkataanku.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title** **:** **I LIKE YOU THE BEST**

 **** **Pairing :** **Meanie** **(main),** **Verkwan** **,** **Soonseok** **,** **Jeongcheol**

 **Author** **: David Rd**

 **Language** **: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T**

 **Genre** **: Romance/Drama**

 **Chapters** **:** **12/** **14**

 **Note:**

 **Kesamaan cerita hanyalah ketidaksengajaan semata. Pernah baca cerita serupa anggap saja nasib.**

 **Warning! Alur cerita membosankan alias gampang ditebak, banyak tipo, cerita nggak mutu, cerita terlalu pendek, bahasa terlalu formal, dll.**

 _ **Don't like don't read! Comment is appreciated while no room for bashing!**_

 _ **The characters here belong to God and their parents.**_

 _ **Finally happy reading and I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

 **©2011 David Rd Copyrights**

 **I'LL KILL YOU!**

Changkyun menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dengan pandangan heran. Tadi, hampir saja mereka menabraknya, kenapa sekarang malah mereka meminta bantuannya. Bukannya seharusnya ia marah-marah dulu, tapi belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, kedua orang itu justru memohon padanya. Aish, payah.

"Kami mohon Changkyun-ah," Seokmin berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya seperti orang yang sudah sangat pasrah.

Sedangkan Hansol yang biasanya bertampang galak dan sangar justru jatuh berlutut padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Kenapa teman dari kingka sekolah bersikap seperti ini padanya? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Jooheon hyung?

"Yah, waegurae?" akhirnya pemuda tampan itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya mengenai apa yang terjadi.

Lee Seokmin kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Changkyun dengan panik seperti sedang berusaha memburu waktu,"Changkyun-ah, kami harus menyelamatkan Mingyu. Jebal, butakhae..."

Mingyu?

Apa Jooheon hyung sudah melakukan rencana itu?

Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bukannya Wonho hyung berjanji ia akan berusaha untuk menggagalkan rencana itu?

"Min..Min..Mingyu? Maksudmu Kim Mingyu?" dengan terbata-bata Changkyun menyebutkan nama kingka sekolah mereka.

"Ne, tolong beritahu kami dimana markas Jooheon," Hansol yang sedari tadi diam tanpa kata menambahkan.

Sejenak pemuda bernama Changkyun itu berpikir keras mengenai segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Dia tahu, memang sekarang dia sudah keluar dari geng Jooheon, tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau ia mengatakan dimana markas mereka? Selain itu, dia tidak tahu apakah mereka masih menggunakan markas lama atau sudah pindah ke tempat baru.

Setelah membuat kedua teman SMP-nya itu menunggu, akhirnya Changkyun memberikan sebuah anggukan yang membuat kedua orang yang tadinya kehilangan harapan segera bersemangat kembali.

"Changkyun-ah, _gomawo_ ," Hansol langsung berdiri dan memeluk Changkyun erat-erat hingga pemuda ini kesulitan bernapas.

Seokmin bukannya membantu melepaskan pelukan maut si bule, malah ikut-ikutan memeluk pemuda yang tengah kesusahan bernapas itu sehingga mereka bertiga membentuk sebuah grup berpelukan seperti _Telletubies_ di tengah jalan yang sepi.

"Gomawo Changkyun-ah," ucap Seokmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo terus memperhatikan keluar jendela mobil dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia sangat takut akan terjadi hal-hal buruk pada Mingyu. Sekarang ia bersama Soonyoung dan Yunho ahjussi di dalam mobil Audi milik teman appa Wonwoo ini. Beruntunglah, mereka berdua berhasil menemukannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia terus berada di dalam ruangan menyeramkan itu.

Dilihatnya Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba terkejut karena telepon di genggamannya bergetar. Dengan segera diangkatnya telepon itu dan kemudian beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya yang tadinya cemberut langsung berubah cerah.

" _Jinchaya_?" dia kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya pada orang di seberang sambungan seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

" _Geurae_. Ah, _arraseo_ ," kemudian Soonyoung menutup teleponnya dan berkata,"Ahjussi, mereka tahu dimana markas Jooheon."

 **Yunho POV**

Aku sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir saat Soonyoung berkata dengan tiba-tiba,"Ahjussi, mereka tahu dimana markas Jooheon."

Sungguh, baru pernah aku mengalami hal semenegangkan ini. Bagaimana tidak? Anakku dalam bahaya. Ya, anakku. Walaupun mungkin ia tak akan pernah mengakuiku sebagai ayahnya, tapi paling tidak aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna yang selama ini tidak pernah aku berikan padanya.

Dari pantulan gambar di cermin yang sedang kupandang, kulihat pemuda yang kami selamatkan barusan, anak Mr. Jeon, merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedikit bahagia saat mendengar Soonyoung mengatakan berita bagus itu. Ada hubungan apa antara anak ini dan anakku? Apakah mereka? Aish, Jung Yunho, jangan berpikir bahwa semua orang akan mengikuti jejakmu sebagai gay. Apa kau bangga kalau banyak orang sepertimu? Mana mungkin anakmu akan menjadi gay sepertimu? Kau benar-benar bodoh Jung Yunho.

"Soonyoung-ah, dimana tempatnya?" aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku pada jalanan yang sedang kulalui dan mengalihkan pikiranku yang tidak-tidak agar kami tidak menabrak.

"Di gedung XXX ahjussi. Kita harus segera kesana karena mereka mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan besar Mingyu sudah sampai disana," pemuda bermata sangat sipit ini mengatakan semua yang ia bicarakan di telepon dengan temannya yang bernama Seokmin mengenai keberadaan Mingyu.

 _Oh God, please save my son._

Aku memutar haluan dan kamipun meluncur ke tempat yang disebutkan oleh Soonyoung. Aku berharap kami tidak terlambat. Entah apa yang akan aku lakukan apabila kami terlambat. Aku akan menghukum diriku sendiri karena telah menyebabkan anakku sendiri menderita.

 **End of Yunho POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Kuparkirkan sepeda motor yang kukendarai di pelataran parkir gedung XXX tempat dimana Wonwoo disekap. Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang telah menculik Wonwoo. Mereka akan merasakan pembalasan yang lebih untuk itu semua. Awas saja!

Kupandangi tempatku berdiri sekarang. Ini gedung tua yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Aku ingat melihat berita di televisi beberapa tahun lalu saat gedung ini mengalami kebakaran. Jadi, disini mereka menyekap Wonwoo. Aku harus segera mencari Wonwoo sekarang. Pasti dia ada di sekitar sini.

Aku berlari ke tiap ruangan yang ada di gedung tak berpenghuni ini dan membuka setiap pintu yang kutemui. Sudah sekitar sepuluh ruangan, tapi aku tetap tak menemukan Wonwoo. Pandanganku beralih pada tangga menuju lantai dua yang ada di seberang ruangan. Baiklah, berapapun ruangan yang harus kuteliti, aku akan melakukannya demi Wonwoo.

Tangga yang mengantarku ke lantai dua berhenti tepat di depan sebuah lorong yang agak panjang. Beberapa ruangan berjejer menampilkan pintu-pintu yang sudah lapuk dan gosong karena bekas kebakaran. Kembali kuteliti satu persatu ruangan itu dan tetap tidak ada Wonwoo.

Aku terus melakukan hal seperti itu hingga sampai di lantai empat. Napasku memburu dan pandangan mataku mulai nyalang ke sana kemari. Aku bahkan melupakan bahwa kaki kananku sedang terluka. Aku membungkukkan badan karena kelelahan dan kurasakan keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhku. Buktinya pakaian yang kukenakan sudah basah dan beberapa tetes keringat menetes dari dahi dan beberapa bagian wajahku.

" _Such a good spirit huh_?" suara seseorang yang diiringi tepuk tangan membuatku kaget.

Suara itu. Aku pernah mendengarnya. Aku sangat yakin kalau aku mengenali pemilik suara itu.

" _The almighty Kim Mingyu... How are you_?" kudongakkan kepalaku dan pandanganku langsung tertuju pada pemuda berambut pendek kemerahan dengan mata sipitnya yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi burukku.

"Kau," aku menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalaku seakan tak percaya dengan yang kulihat saat ini.

" _Yes_ , _it's me. Why_?"

" _So, this is your trap?"_ aku berdiri tegak dan menatapnya tajam. Sudah lama aku tidak merasa semarah ini.

Dia menyeringai, kalau saja orang lain yang melihatnya, pasti mereka sudah ketakutan. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku tidak akan pernah takut dengan orang seperti dia.

"Dimana Wonwoo?" aku mencoba menanyakan keberadaan Wonwoo.

" _Huh, is he your little slut? Wow, i don't even know that Kim Mingyu is a gay_..," orang yang sangat kubenci terus menerus tertawa di depanku.

Aku ingat saat itu. Saat aku menghajarnya karena telah memfitnah eomma. Dan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Dia menghina Wonwoo, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada eomma dulu. Aku ingin sekali menghajarnya, tapi aku belum tahu dimana Wonwoo.

" _Yah! I ask you, where is Wonwoo_?"

" _Is he your lover? You really a good boyfriend then. But, you don't know that your lover is a slut?"_

" _Don't talk about wonwoo like that!"_ aku berlari dan langsung memukul wajahnya. Tapi, seakan sudah siap dengan seranganku, ia hanya menghindar dan itu membuatku semakin marah.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. KIM. MIN. GYU," dia menekankan tiap suku kata dari namaku dan beranjak ke belakang tubuhku dan membekuk tangan kananku yang tadinya terulur untuk memukulnya.

" _YOU FUCKING BASTARD_!" aku mencoba berontak dan berhasil. Seandainya aku tidak terlalu lelah karena berlari menjelajah seluruh gedung, pasti aku bisa menghajarnya dan melumpuhkannya dalam beberapa saat.

Sekarang kami berdua berhadapan dan jarak antara kami hanya sekitar satu setengah meter. Tatapannya tajam dan tangannya sudah terkepal siap menghantam bagian tubuhku yang mana saja. Aku bahkan sudah bersiap-siap untuk menangkis serangannya ketika tiba-tiba ia menyerang lutut kananku yang terluka. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku membungkuk kesakitan dan ia mencengkeram kerah jaketku dan memaksaku untuk menghadap wajahnya saat ia mengarahkan pukulannya pada perutku berkali-kali hingga kurasakan mungkin beberapa tulang rusukku patah. Tapi, aku tetap tidak mau mengalah. Kudorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga ke salah satu dinding di hadapanku dan kubalas pukulannya itu. Kuhantamkan kepalan tanganku berkali-kali ke wajahnya. Aku tak peduli kalau ia akan mati atau tidak.

Kami terus berduel hingga berguling-guling di lantai. Jooheon menduduki tubuhku dan menghajar wajahku hingga darah mulai keluar dari bekas luka dan lecet. Kuluruskan lenganku dan kutinju mukanya kuat-kuat hingga ia terjatuh dan memegangi mukanya yang sudah terluka parah.

Aku bergegas menduduki bajingan tengik ini dan segera kulayangkan pukulan mautku, tapi tanpa sepengetahuanku, dua orang tak kukenal menarik tubuhku menjauh dari Jooheon yang terluka parah. Aku terus memberontak dan berusaha memukul kedua orang itu, tapi tak bisa.

Dua orang itu menyeretku dan berhenti di tengah ruangan. Kulihat Jooheon sudah mulai bangkit dari tempatnya tergeletak. Dia mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut mulutnya dan meludah di tempat. Air liurnya terlihat merah bercampur darah.

"Kau! Aku akan membunuhmu," dia berteriak ke arahku.

" _I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN LAY YOUR DIRTY HANDS ON MINE_ ," kubalas teriakannya.

Dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan menuju ke arahku. Dengan sekuat tenaga ditendangnya lututku. Lutut kananku yang sekarang terluka parah dan menimbulkan sensasi sakit yang luar biasa. Tidak hanya berhenti disitu, ia kembali menendang lututku berkali-kali hingga aku roboh karena tak kuat menahan sakit.

Walaupun rasa sakit ini sungguh luar biasa, tapi aku tak akan pernah menyerah. Tidak kepada orang seperti Lee Jooheon. Kedua orang yang memegangi lenganku kemudian mengangkat tubuhku untuk kembali berdiri dengan kasar. Baru saja berdiri, bajingan tengik ini sudah melayangkan tinjunya ke bagian perutku yang sudah menjadi sasarannya dari awal duel.

"Kau pengecut Jooheon," kuberanikan untuk bersuara walaupun sebenarnya posisiku sedang sangat tidak menguntungkan.

" _MWORAGUYO_?" dia berteriak di depanku dan melayangkan tinju ke arah wajahku hingga aku harus mundur beberapa langkah.

Aku tertawa,"Hah, kau pengecut. Kalau kau ingin balas dendam, kenapa tidak langsung menantangku berduel dan tidak dengan cara licik seperti ini. Kenapa kau harus menculik Wonwoo dan menyuruh kedua orang bodoh ini untuk memegangiku? Apa kau takut kalah lagi dariku LEE. JOO. HEON."

Dia terlihat sangat marah setelah mendengar perkataanku barusan. Wajahnya memerah dan kepalan tangannya semakin kencang sehingga menunjukkan urat-urat dan otot yang biasanya tersembunyi.

" _HM, KAU PIKIR SIAPA KAU HUH_?" ditendangnya tulang rusukku.

UHUK UHUK, aku terbatuk dan darah keluar dari mulutku.

"Kim Mingyu, kau tidak tahu siapa Lee Jooheon sebenarnya!"

"Aku? Aku tahu siapa kau. Bajingan tengik yang telah memfitnah eomma dan menculik Wonwoo."

"Wonwoo? Anak itu? Jeon Wonwoo?"

Aku tidak senang mendengar nada bicaranya. Ingin sekali kutonjok mukanya kalau saja tanganku tidak dipenjara seperti ini.

" _Wae_?"

"Aish, Kim Mingyu, seleramu benar-benar rendah. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai orang seperti Jeon Wonwoo? _He is a slut. Whore... Evertyhing similar to that categor_ _y_."

" _YAH! SHUT UP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM, SO SHUT UP OR I'LL SHUT IT UP FOR YOU!"_

"Aku tahu siapa dia. Bahkan aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya. Dan kau tahu?" dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berkata,"AKU BAHKAN TELAH MENIKMATINYA SEBELUM KAU PERNAH MENYENTUHNYA," diucapkannya kata-kata terlaknat itu dalam bentuk bisikan-bisikan yang membuatku kian naik pitam.

" _MWORAGUYO? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE... I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I'LL KILL YOU FOR SURE_ ," bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya. Bagaimana ia bisa menyiksa Wonwooku seperti itu. Anak ini memang benar-benar ingin mati.

"Kau yang akan mati Kim Mingyu," dengan begitu ia hendak melancarkan tinjunya ke bagian wajahku.

Kututup rapat mataku. Namun, betapa terkejutnya aku ketika satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, tak kurasakan tinjunya mendarat di pipiku. Kubuka mata dan betapa terkejutnya ketika kuketahui seseorang yang sangat ingin kutemui tengah menahan lengan Jooheon.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah anak muda. Ikut aku ke kantor polisi atau," belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Jooheon sudah meludah tepat di sampingnya.

"Yah ahjussi, siapa kau? Berani-beraninya mencampuri urusanku."

"Aku? Kau ingin tahu siapa aku? Aku ayah Mingyu. Aku ayah Kim Mingyu, pemuda yang kau hajar itu," kemudian kulihat ayahku, ya ayahku sekali lagi kuulangi, ayahku memukul wajah Jooheon hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai.

Bukan hanya kedatangan ayahku saja yang membuatku terkejut. Dari kejauhan kulihat Seokmin dan Hansol menuju ke arahku dan bersiap untuk menghajar kedua orang yang memegangi lenganku. Mereka menunjukkan muka yang khawatir, cemas, marah dan kesal pada kedua orang di sampingku ini.

Walaupun kuakui aku ingin ikut berkelahi, tapi kondisiku sangat tidak memungkinkan. Lututku terluka parah membuatku tak bisa berdiri sempurna. Wajah dan perut serta dadaku yang terkena pukulan berkali-kali membuatku meringis kesakitan. Aku terhuyung lemah saat terlepas dari cengkeraman dua orang anak buah Jooheon. Namun, seseorang segera menangkap dan menyeimbangkan tubuhku.

Kupandangi sosok yang amat sangat kurindukan. Wonwoo. Dia membantuku berdiri. Kulihat ekspresi sedih dan takutnya. Dia membawaku menyingkir dari arena pertarungan.

Sementara itu, ayah dan kedua sahabatku masih terus berduel. Aku tak tahu harus merasakan senang, sedih, kesal, marah, haru atau apa untuk mengungkapkan rasa terkejutku saat mendengar secara langsung ayahku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ayah dari seorang KIM MINGYU. Dia datang untuk menyelamatkanku. Benar kata eomma, dia orang baik. Ayahku orang baik.

"Gyu, gwaenchanna?" Wonwoo terlihat seperti akan menangis saat menanyakan hal itu padaku. Tangan kanannya yang gemetaran mencoba menyentuh wajahku. Diusapnya darah yang menghias bagian pelipisku perlahan.

"Ehm, aku baik-baik saja," aku berusaha meyakinkannya dengan memegang tangan kanannya itu, walaupun kata-kataku pasti tak akan berefek setelah ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, aku yang terluka parah dan bisa dibilang hampir sekarat ini.

"Polisi akan segera datang," kudengar Soonyoung muncul dari tangga dengan terengah-engah. Aku berani taruhan kalau ia berlari ke lantai empat ini setelah selesai menelepon polisi.

"Soonyoung hyung," kupanggil teman dekat Seokmin itu. Ya, walaupun dia teman Seokmin, tapi kami sering pergi bersama. Dia sudah seperti sahabatku sendiri sama seperti Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung.

" _Oh My God_ Gyu, kita harus segera ke rumah sakit. Lihat keadaanmu sekarang. Aish, mereka harus mendapat pelajaran yang setimpal," Soonyoung akan segera beranjak ke arena perkelahian, tapi aku segera mencegahnya.

" _Ani_. Jangan kesana!"

" _Wae_?" dia menatapku heran.

"Mereka bertiga pasti bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Aish, kau tidak percaya pada kemampuanku? Kau selalu begitu Gyu. Selalu menganggapku anak kecil, padahal aku bahkan lebih tua darimu. Kau ini sungguh jahat pada hyungmu yang satu ini," Soonyoung menampakkan muka cemberutnya padaku.

Aku tidak mau meneruskan candaanku bersama dengan Soonyoung karena ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk hal seperti itu. Kualihkan pandangan pada Wonwoo yang menatap ngeri arena perkelahian dan kemudian beralih menatapku.

"Gyu, _jincha gwaenchana_? Benar kata Soonyoung, sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah sakit."

"Hey, _it's okay_. Tapi, Wonwoo hyung, bukannya kau diculik mereka?" akhirnya aku menyadari suatu keganjilan.

"Mereka menjebakmu Gyu. Aku disekap di gedung yang berbeda, karena tujuan Joo... Joo... Jooheon adalah balas dendam padamu. Dia tak akan menunjukkan padamu dimana aku disekap andai saja kau menanyakannya," suara sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkan nama Jooheon.

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **.**

 **.**

"ANGKAT TANGAN SEMUANYA!" suara polisi yang bergema melalui megaphone menghentikan semua aktivitas di ruangan.

Yunho telah berhasil mengalahkan Jooheon dan menyeretnya ke lantai dasar untuk menyerahkannya pada pihak berwajib. Beruntunglah dalam keadaan genting seperti itu ada Soonyoung yang dengan sigap menelepon polisi. Seokmin dan Hansol juga berhasil mengalahkan Minhyuk dan Hyunwoo yang merupakan anak buah Jooheon. Namun, di sisi lain Changkyun tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Wonho.

"Apakah Anda ikut terlibat dalam kasus ini?"

"Tidak Pak polisi. Wonho hyung justru yang memberitahukan lokasi kepada kami," Changkyun membela Wonho yang menatapnya sedikit heran. Kenapa Changkyun justru menyelamatkannya?

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kami akan membutuhkan keterangan Anda berdua sebagai saksi dalam kasus ini," ujar pak polisi.

"Baiklah."

Setelah polisi itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Changkyun-ah, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan aku tidak terlibat? Sudah jelas-jelas aku yang telah menculik Wonwoo," Wonho mengguncang tubuh Changkyun.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menggagalkan rencana ini. Hal ini terbukti saat kau memberitahuku dimana posisi Jooheon hyung. Aku tahu, susah bagimu untuk menolak permintaan Jooheon hyung karena kau sudah menganggapnya seperti adikmu sendiri, tapi kau sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Aku yakin kalaupun iya kau ikut terkena hukuman, maka hukumanmu akan paling ringan jika dibandingkan mereka bertiga hyung."

"Changkyun-ah, _gomawo_. Kau masih mempercayaiku," kemudian Wonho memeluk dongsaengnya itu erat.

 _ **Di sisi lain**_

"Aku bilang juga apa, mereka pasti bisa mengurus bajingan tengik itu," Mingyu berkata pada kedua sahabatnya yang masih menyangga tubuh pemuda bergigi taring ini agar tidak jatuh.

"Aish, Gyu, sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah sakit," Wonwoo kembali khawatir.

" _Nan gwaen_...," tanpa sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Mingyu tak sadarkan diri.

"GYU," Wonwoo dan Soonyoung berteriak bersamaan saat mengetahui pemuda ini pingsan.

Yunho yang kebetulan telah selesai menyerahkan Jooheon pada polisi segera beranjak ke tempat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung berteriak. Dengan sigap diangkatnya tubuh Mingyu dan dibawanya ke dalam mobil audi miliknya. Kedua orang yang melihat perilaku Yunho merasa heran mengapa Yunho melakukan hal seperti itu. Namun, Yunho memecah keheningan dengan berteriak,"YAH! KALIAN TIDAK IKUT KE RUMAH SAKIT?" pada Wonwoo dan Soonyoung.

Keduanya saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah siap melaju. Wonwoo duduk di belakang dan memangku sebagian tubuh Mingyu yang terkulai lemah dan bersimbah darah. Sedangkan Soonyoung duduk di sebelah Yunho yang langsung saja melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan ekstra.

" _God, please save him_ ," berulang kali Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama membuat Soonyoung yang duduk di sebelahnya heran dan masih tidak mengerti.

"Gyu, bertahanlah. Kau harus bertahan," Wonwoo terus menerus menangis melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang tak berdaya sekarang. Belum pernah dilihatnya sekalipun Mingyu dalam keadaan semengenaskan ini.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit

Yunho menggendong Mingyu memasuki rumah sakit. Banyak orang menatapnya, tapi ia tetap tidak memperdulikan. Nyawa anaknya dalam bahaya sekarang, bagaimana bisa ia mempedulikan hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Dia berlari menerobos beberapa orang yang kebetulan menghalangi jalannya dan terus meneriakkan,"DIMANA DOKTER? TOLONG SIAPKAN RUANG UGD!"

Beberapa perawat yang berjaga langsung menghampiri Yunho dan membawa Mingyu ke ruang UGD. Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang dokter berlari ke ruang UGD dan segera melakukan pemeriksaan. Yunho hanya bisa tertunduk lemah. Ditatapnya dinding di hadapannya penuh benci kemudian tanpa basa-basi dihantamkannyalah tinjunya berulang-ulang kali hingga tangan seseorang menghentikan tindakan bodohnya.

Yunho berbalik dan mendapati Jaejoong berdiri di sana. Jaejoong menariknya dalam pelukannya dan Yunho pun menangis. Jaejoong yang tak mampu berkata apa-apa hanya bisa membiarkan Yunho menangis dalam pelukannya.

" _Jae, it's my fault_ ," Yunho berkata.

" _Ani. It's not your fault_. Kau sudah menyelamatkannya Yun."

"Tapi, dia sekarat Jae. Anakku sekarat dan itu semua salahku," Yunho kembali menyalahkan dirinya.

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang sedang berada di tempat tiba-tiba terbelalak mendengar perkataan Yunho. Mingyu anak Yunho ahjussi?

Tiba-tiba muncullah sesosok perempuan yang juga berlari-lari ke arah mereka berempat berdiri. Perempuan itu terlihat sangat khawatir dan terlihat jelas air mata membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Soonyoung-ah, dimana Mingyu?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong secara refleks langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada sosok perempuan yang baru datang itu.

"JUNGAH," Yunho dan Jaejoong mengucapkan nama perempuan itu bersamaan.

"YUN.. JAE?" Kim Jungah terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Aku berdiri menatap sebuah tempat yang sangat kukenali. Jalanan di depan rumahku. Aku merasa aku sudah pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi kapan? Pandanganku menelusur sekitar tempatku berdiri dan tiba-tiba seorang anak muda berlari ke arah pintu gerbang rumahku. Pemuda yang sepertinya masih Middle School itu mengerudungkan jaket sekolahnya di atas kepalanya karena hujan turun sangat lebat dan ia lupa tidak membawa payung.

"Aish, kenapa gerbang sialan ini tidak mau terbuka," ucapnya sambil terus memutar-mutar kunci pada lubang gembok di tangannya.

Karena tangannya licin terkena air hujan, kunci itupun terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke tanah. Sambil mengumpat pelan, anak itu membungkuk untuk mengambil benda dari logam itu.

Saat benda yang diraihnya itu sudah berada dalam genggaman, didengarnya suara orang berlari. Walaupun hujan turun dengan sangat deras, tapi ia masih bisa mendengarkan langkah kaki seseorang. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah suara tadi dan didapatinya seorang anak muda seumuran dengannya tengah berlari sambil membawa beberapa barang bawaannya seperti jaket, tas dan sepatu. Dari arahnya datang, sepertinya ia baru saja keluar dari rumah tetangganya, Lee Jooheon.

Bukan karena anak itu berlari yang membuat pemuda yang hendak masuk rumah itu terkejut, tapi airmata yang mengalir di pipi mulus itulah yang membuatnya terkejut. Anak itu menangis. Ya, dia menangis. Walaupun air hujan terus membasahi tubuhnya, tapi dia tahu anak itu menangis. Bajunya berantakan dan terlihat seperti dipakai asal-asalan sedangkan pipinya menunjukkan beberapa bekas memar, mungkin akibat pukulan atau apa.

Sesaat, pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan sekarang aku melihat dengan jelas bahwa pemuda yang menangis itu adalah Wonwoo. Aku ingat kejadian ini sekarang. Pemuda yang tengah berusaha masuk rumah itu adalah aku. Kejadian ini terjadi saat aku masih duduk di tingkat akhir Middle School. Jadi, anak itu adalah Wonwoo.

Di sinilah aku berdiri memperhatikan kejadian saat itu. Kejadian itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti seperti sengaja di- _pause_ seperti saat kita menonton sebuah video rekaman. Aku melihat, aku yang dulu dan Wonwoo tengah berpandangan. Aku yakin, jika di- _play,_ adegan ini pasti hanya akan berlangsung satu atau dua detik saja. Karena aku ingat betul, saat itu akhirnya aku bisa membuka gembok pintu gerbang dan aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tapi sekarang aku bisa mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Kata-kata kotor Jooheon kembali terngiang di telingaku.

" _Aku tahu siapa dia. Bahkan aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya. Dan kau tahu?" dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berkata,"AKU BAHKAN TELAH MENIKMATINYA SEBELUM KAU PERNAH MENYENTUHNYA," diucapkannya kata-kata terlaknat itu dalam bentuk bisikan-bisikan yang membuatku kian naik pitam._

Jooheon yang telah melakukan semuanya. Ia pasti telah melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Wonwoo. Kudekati tubuh Wonwoo yang mematung dan kuamati wajahnya. Beberapa memar sudah mulai terlihat di pipi putihnya dan dari sudut bibirnya kulihat setitik darah segar bersarang. Kuamati dari dekat dan pandanganku terfokus pada pakaian yang dikenakan Wonwoo. Beberapa kancingnya tidak terkancing dan sepertinya Wonwoo memakainya dengan asal-asalan dan terburu-buru. Dari kemejanya yang tidak terkancing rapi, dapat kulihat beberapa kissmark di bagian leher dan dadanya.

Tanganku menemukan jalannya sendiri ke pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang memerah seperti bekas terjerat sesuatu. Kupegang pergelangan tangannya dengan kedua tanganku dan kubelai pelan tangan pemuda yang sangat kucintai ini. Wonwoo pasti sudah sangat menderita.

Secara tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang menyilaukan muncul. Kuangkat lenganku dan kututupi mataku untuk menghalau sinar itu.

"Mingyu-ya kau sadar," seseorang membuatku membuka mata semakin lebar.

Aku sadar.

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title** **:** **I LIKE YOU THE BEST**

 **** **Pairing :** **Meanie** **(main),** **Verkwan** **,** **Soonseok** **,** **Jeongcheol**

 **Author** **: David Rd**

 **Language** **: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T**

 **Genre** **: Romance/Drama**

 **Chapters** **:** **13/** **14**

 **Note:**

 **Kesamaan cerita hanyalah ketidaksengajaan semata. Pernah baca cerita serupa anggap saja nasib.**

 **Warning! Alur cerita membosankan alias gampang ditebak, banyak tipo, cerita nggak mutu, cerita terlalu pendek, bahasa terlalu formal, dll.**

 _ **Don't like don't read! Comment is appreciated while no room for bashing!**_

 _ **The characters here belong to God and their parents.**_

 _ **Finally happy reading and I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

 **©Davidrd copyrights©**

 **2011 productions**

 **PLEASE CALL ME... FATHER**

"JUNGAH," Yunho dan Jaejoong mengucapkan nama perempuan itu bersamaan.

"YUN.. JAE?" Kim Jungah terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana tegang menyelimuti ruang tunggu di UGD Seoul Hospital. Lima orang yang berada di tempat itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dua orang pemuda yang lebih tidak tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semakin sulit mencerna kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung. Tiga orang dewasa yang kelihatannya memiliki permasalahan pelik ini pun hanya bisa mematung sesaat sebelum akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan UGD.

"Ehm, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi, di antara kalian siapakah keluarga si pasien?" pertanyaan dokter itu memecah keheningan.

Namun, bukannya suasana menjadi cair, justru semakin kikuk saat Yunho dan Jungah menjawab secara bersamaan,"Saya, Dok."

Lagi-lagi Soonyoung dan Wonwoo terperangah akan jawaban mereka. Walaupun mereka berdua bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari ini semua, tapi tetap saja bagi mereka hal itu terasa aneh. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah mengetahui siapa ayah Mingyu dan sekarang tiba-tiba Mr. Jung datang dan mengaku sebagai ayah Mingyu. Bukannya mereka tidak percaya, hanya saja hal ini terlalu mendadak dan mereka masih belum terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian berdua ikut dengan saya," Dokter Shim mengajak kedua orangtua Mingyu untuk membicarakan masalah kesehatan putra mereka.

Di dalam ruangan Mr. Shim

"Baiklah, sebelumnya perkenankan saya untuk memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu. Saya Dr. Shim yang akan menangani pasien Kim Mingyu," ucap dokter yang sekarang duduk di hadapan Yunho dan Jungah.

"Ehm, Mr. Kim sangat beruntung sekali Anda membawa pasien kesini tepat waktu. Ya, walaupun kondisi pasien bisa dianggap sudah sangat parah, tapi setidaknya kami masih bisa menyelamatkannya. Perlu saya informasikan bahwa pasien mengalami luka parah tulang pada bagian tulang rusuknya dan luka yang agak serius di bagian lututnya."

Yunho tidak peduli apakah dokter di hadapannya itu memanggilnya Mr. Kim atau apapun itu, karena satu hal yang ia pedulikan hanyalah keselamatan Mingyu. Begitu juga dengan Jungah. Wanita berumur tiga puluhan ini terlihat pucat dan bekas air mata di pipinya masih terlihat jelas menunjukkan betapa khawatirnya ia.

"Mr. Shim, hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada kesehatan Mingyu kalau ia sudah sembuh bukan?"

"Kemungkinan besar tidak Mr. Kim. Tetapi, kami masih belum bisa memastikannya secara pasti. Saya sarankan Mingyu untuk rajin melakukan check up sehingga kami bisa memantau perkembangannya," dengan bijak Mr. Shim memberikan saran pada kedua orangtua di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Sesaat setelah kedua orangtua Mingyu pergi mengikuti dokter yang menangani kekasihku itu, kini tinggal kami bertiga di depan ruang UGD, aku, Soonyoung dan juga seorang ahjussi yang dipanggil Jaejoong oleh Mingyu eomma. Aku mengenal sosok itu sebagai seorang artis terkenal yang sangat berbakat. Tidak hanya sebagai artis, suaranya pun sangat merdu. Sudah banyak album yang dihasilkannya dan kesemuanya sukses di pasaran.

Jaejoong ahjussi yang masih mengenakan seragam pasien rumah sakit menatap ke arahku lemah dan berjalan ke arah kami berdua. Tubuhnya terlihat lemah, namun wajahnya menampakkan senyum yang bersahabat. Soonyoung yang terduduk di sebelahku segera berlari ke arah Jaejoong ahjussi dan membantunya untuk duduk di kursi di sebelahku.

"Eh, _gomawo_...," belum selesai mengucapkan satu kalimat penuh, Soonyoung menyela perkataan pria yang bisa dibilang sangat cantik ini.

"Aku Soonyoung, _ahjussi_ ," sambil menunjukkan eye smile-nya, Soonyoung memperkenalkan diri pada kekasih Mr. Jung.

"Ah ne, Soonyoung. Bagaimana kalau jangan memanggilku ahjussi? Kalau kalian memanggilku demikian, aku merasa sudah sangat tua. Padahal aku masih muda begini," Jaejoong ahjussi berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan memanggilmu hyung," sekali lagi Soonyoung menjawab dengan mantap.

"Itu lebih baik," tatapan Jaejoong hyung beralih ke arahku sesaat setelah berkata demikian.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong hyung menghapuskan airmata yang mengalir di pipiku. Seolah mengetahui apa yang sedang kurasakan, ia tiba-tiba saja menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dekapannya hangat seperti pelukan eomma. Sambil terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang, ia membelai pelan punggungku dan entah bagaimana aku merasa sedikit tenang.

"Mingyu akan baik-baik saja," ia kembali berkata sebelum akhirnya menatap mataku.

Soonyoung yang kebetulan ada di dekatku hanya terbengong.

Aku merasa sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong hyung. Walaupun aku baru kenal dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi rasanya aku sudah mengenalnya sangat lama. Aku bisa merasakan pandangannya yang menembus mataku dan menyiratkan kesedihan, luka, perih dan kebahagiaan pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikannya dalam kata-kata saat melihat tatapan itu.

"Hyung, kamsahamnida," aku memberanikan diri untuk menghentikan tangis yang sudah menguras hampir keseluruhan energiku.

"Ne."

 **End of Wonwoo POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yunho POV**

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter Shim, aku hanya bisa berdoa sepenuh hati agar anakku satu-satunya bisa diberi kesembuhan oleh Tuhan. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untuknya, dan itu semua salahku. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku benar-benar tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Mingyu.

Tatapanku bertemu dengan sosok Jungah yang sekarang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk menahan tangis. Wanita ini. Seandainya saja aku tak pernah menyetujui perintah ayah untuk menikahinya, pasti semua ini tak akan terjadi. Ia tak harus menderita karena aku. Ia tak harus berusaha seorang diri untuk membesarkan dan merawat Mingyu, buah hati kami. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Semua yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi.

Perlahan aku mendekati mantan istriku itu dan kutepuk pelan pundaknya seraya berkata,"Jungah, _mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae_ , tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Semua ini salahku."

Jungah berbalik menghadapku dan berkata dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau karena tangis," _Ani_ , Yunho. Kau telah berusaha semampumu untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena itu," jeda sesaat karena ia harus menghapus air mata yang kembali menetes dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya.

"Aku tak pernah mengijinkanmu untuk menemuinya sekalipun. Aku sangat menyesal karena sikap kekanak-kanakanku itu. Karena kebodohankulah Mingyu tidak bisa bertemu denganmu dalam keadaan yang lebih baik dari ini," dia kembali menangis.

" _Aniya_. Jungah, aku rasa semua yang telah berlalu biarlah berlalu. Kita semua sudah cukup tersiksa dengan apa yang terjadi selama ini. Bukankah ada baiknya kalau kita memulai semuanya dengan hal baru? Bukankah ada baiknya jika kita saling memaafkan dan hidup bahagia mulai dari sekarang?" aku berusaha untuk menenangkan wanita yang pernah menjadi istriku itu.

"Kau benar Yunho. Kita tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa jika kita terus-terusan bersikap seperti itu."

Dua jam kemudian di salah satu kamar pasien

Kususuri pemandangan di depanku. Seorang pemuda terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Kepalanya terbalut perban dan beberapa luka lebam dan luka sayatan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa berjalan mendekat ke arah anakku yang terbaring lemah itu dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang pasien.

Kuperhatikan dengan seksama pemuda di depanku ini. Belum pernah aku berada sedekat ini dengan anakku, selain saat aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku tak pernah memperhatikannya sedekat ini, tapi kenapa di saat aku bisa memperhatikannya seperti ini, anakku berada dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

" _Mingyu-ya, mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae_ ," aku tak kuasa menahan airmata yang kutahan dari saat aku membawa Mingyu.

"Aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu sehingga kau tak perlu mengalami hal seperti ini. Aku memang ayah yang bodoh. Sangat bodoh," kepalaku tertunduk di samping tubuh anakku yang terbaring lemah. Aku sangat menyesal. Amat sangat menyesal.

Selama ini, aku tidak pernah ada di sisinya, tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana ia tumbuh, bagaimana ia berkembang. Selama ini, aku hanya mempedulikan kepentinganku sendiri. Aku sangat egois. Setelah aku meninggalkannya begitu saja, sekarang aku datang dan mengakui bahwa dia anakku. Aku datang dan menginginkan agar ia mau memaafkanku, memaafkan semua kesalahan yang telah kulakukan padanya dan juga pada ibunya.

Bagaimana bisa itu tidak disebut egois? Apakah aku pernah berlaku selayaknya seorang ayah? Apakah aku pernah memperlakukan ia sebagai anakku? Tidak. Dia tak akan pernah memaafkanku. Pasti dia sangat membenciku. Seberapapun usahaku untuk mendapatkan hatinya, ia pasti sudah menutup pintu hatinya rapat-rapat. Ia bahkan mungkin tak pernah akan membukanya lagi.

"Aku tak pantas menyebut diriku sebagai seorang ayah," hatiku sangat hancur memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Seberapapun besarnya niatku minta maaf, aku sudah tak mungkin mendapatkannya.

Kuputarbalikkan tubuhku hendak meninggalkan kamar rawat Mingyu, namun aku terhenti ketika tepat di depanku berdiri seorang pemuda. Dia adalah anak Mr. Jeon, rekan bisnisku. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan sedih. Dia terlihat sangat sedih dan putus asa.

"Ahjussi," dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Ne."

"Jangan tinggalkan Mingyu untuk kedua kalinya, aku mohon padamu ahjussi," anak ini. Dia menyuruhku untuk tetap di sini. Kenapa?

"Apa maksudmu Wonwoo?" karena heran akan permintaannya, aku berusaha mencari tahu alasannya kenapa anak Mr. Jeon bersikap seperti ini.

"Mingyu," tatapannya beralih pada Mingyu yang masih belum sadarkan diri sesaat, kemudian ia kembali berujar,"Dia sangat merindukan Anda ahjussi. Dia ingin melihat Anda."

"Wonwoo, dia pasti sangat membenciku. Kau sudah tahu kalau aku meninggalkan Mingyu dan ibunya. Aku bahkan tak pernah menemuinya sekalipun," tanganku ingin sekali rasanya mengacak-acak rambut di kepalaku saking frustasinya.

"Tapi Anda sudah berusaha menemuinya. Anda ingin menemuinya. Anda ingin menemui Mingyu."

Iya, tentu aku sangat ingin menemuinya. Memang benar aku sudah mengusahakan segala hal untuk menemuinya. Bahkan aku rela menyelinap ke rumahnya untuk meletakkan surat bagi anakku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi, apakah hanya karena aku sudah berusaha menemuinya, anakku akan memaafkan semuanya? Aku rasa tidak.

"Mingyu menunjukkan surat yang ditujukan oleh Anda padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia menjaga surat itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Dia menganggap surat itu sangat berharga. Aku ingat ekspresinya saat menceritakan bahwa surat itu dari Anda. Dia sangat bahagia."

Haruskah aku mempercayai kata-katanya?

"Bisakah Anda tinggal disini sementara waktu dan menunggunya hingga sadar?"

"Wonwoo, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu."

"Ahjussi."

"Wonwoo, dia tak akan pernah bisa memaafkanku. Aku adalah ayah terburuk yang pernah ada. Aku ayah yang ya, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mau memanggilku ayah. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga Mingyu dengan baik," kutepuk pelan pundak anak muda di hadapanku.

Dengan langkah berat kutinggalkan pemuda yang masih terdiam itu. Pikiranku sangat kacau. Aku sangat ingin berada di sisi anakku hingga ia siuman, namun di sisi lain aku sangat takut. Takut kalau ia tidak mengizinkanku berada di dekatnya. Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan?

"Appa," secepat kilat aku berbalik mendengar kata itu. Di sana, di atas tempat tidur, anakku sudah membuka matanya dan dia memanggilku ayah. Apakah aku bermimpi?

"Appa," dia berkata untuk kedua kalinya. Aku hanya terdiam dan tak bergerak.

"Ka...kau... kau memanggilku apa?"

" _Gajima_ , appa?" kali ini aku percaya bahwa Mingyu benar-benar memanggilku appa. Dia benar-benar mengatakannya. Aku tidak bermimpi. Ingin rasanya aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Tapi, beruntunglah karena aku ingat kondisinya sekarang. Aku tak mungkin melakukan seperti apa yang ada dalam fantasiku, maka kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya. Perlahan tapi pasti aku sampai di dekatnya. Tubuhku gemetaran setengah mati menunggu respon Mingyu.

"Mi..min...gyu?" lidahku serasa kelu dan ucapanku terbata-bata.

Tangannya yang terkulai lemah terangkat sedikit meraih tanganku yang secara otomatis langsung kugenggam. Inikah rasanya menggenggam tangan anak kandung? Inikah rasanya? Tangannya besar dan hangat, sama sepertiku.

"Appa, _jebal gajima_ ," suaranya terdengar parau dan berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku sebentar karena Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa ia akan keluar sebentar untuk menemui Soonyoung yang sedang bersama eomma. Dia ingin mengabarkan bahwa aku sudah sadar. Tadinya aku berpikir, kenapa ia tidak menelepon mereka saja. Tapi, kemudian aku teringat bahwa Wonwoo diculik oleh Jooheon dan pastinya handphonenya tidak ada bersamanya sekarang.

Kuhembuskan napas lega karena semuanya sudah berakhir. Tidak ada lagi yang akan mencelakai Wonwoo. Tak ada lagi yang akan melukainya, menyakitinya atau bahkan menindasnya. Sejenak, aku teringat akan mimpiku barusan. Si bangsat Jooheon itu sudah berani mencelakai Wonwoo dari dulu. Bukan hanya menyakiti fisiknya, tapi juga mentalnya. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Wonwoo yang awalnya memang pendiam menjadi semakin pendiam dan tertutup.

Aku berjanji, mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga Wonwoo. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku agar kekasihku itu bahagia. Dialah orang yang telah menyadarkanku, betapa pentingnya agar kita bisa terbuka pada orang lain. Dan yang terpenting lagi adalah, menyadarkanku bahwa menjadi seorang gay bukanlah hal yang perlu dibenci. Dia menyadarkanku bahwa ayahku bukanlah orang yang harus kubenci.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang ayahku, tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka perlahan. Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini padanya. Tapi, sungguh aku belum siap. Walaupun dalam hatiku aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, bertatapan dan bercengkerama langsung, tapi aku takut untuk melakukan itu semua. Bagaimanapun kami belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dalam keadaan yang baik.

Lelaki itu mendekatiku dan mengatakan penyesalannya telah meninggalkan aku dan eomma. Lelaki itu menangis sambil meminta maaf padaku. Aku bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya, penyesalannya. Namun tak berselang lama, ia berniat pergi meninggalkanku. Ia merasa bahwa ia sudah tak pantas berada di sampingku. Apa itu semua benar? Tapi, dia ayahku. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ayah dari seorang Kim Mingyu.

Suara Wonwoo tiba-tiba terdengar. Dia pasti baru saja kembali dari menemui eomma dan Soonyoung. Sejenak dia berbincang dengan ayahku agar beliau tidak meninggalkanku. Namun tampaknya penyesalan ayahku sudah sangat dalam sehingga ia masih merasa bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkannya.

"Appa," secepat kilat aku memanggilnya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari hidupku. Aku tak ingin dia pergi untuk kedua kalinya dariku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan ayah untuk kedua kalinya. Aku sangat ingin mempunyai seorang ayah.

"Appa," kukerahkan semua sisa tenaga yang kumiliki untuk memanggilnya. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, ayahku diam tak bergerak.

"Ka...kau... kau memanggilku apa?"

" _Gajima_ , appa?" kali ini aku percaya bahwa apa yang harus kulakukan hanyalah jujur. Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah jujur bahwa aku memang membutuhkannya.

"Mi...min...gyu?"

"Appa, _jebal gajima_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu minggu aku berada di rumah sakit, dan selama itulah aku tidak berangkat ke sekolah. Walaupun aku tidak menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah selama satu minggu, tapi teman-temanku yang sudah berbaik hati selalu menyalinkan catatan dan memberitahuku setiap ada tugas maupun ujian.

"Mingyu-ya, dimana kingka sekolah yang menakutkan itu pergi?" Hansol menatapku sambil mengejek karena sekarang aku hanya bisa terbaring di atas tempat tidur dan kursi roda jika ingin berjalan-jalan keluar.

"Yah, kau akan melihatnya kalau aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit," sambil melemparkan tatapan galak padanya aku juga melemparkan buah apel yang ada di keranjang buah yang baru saja mereka bawakan.

"Hansol-ah, jangan main-main dengan Mingyu! Dia bisa menghajarmu seperti yang dilakukannya pada Jooheon," Seokmin menimpali perkataan si bule.

Wonwoo yang sedang mengupas apel di sampingku berhenti sesaat mendengar Seokmin menyebut nama Jooheon. Kugenggam tangannya untuk memastikan kekasihku itu bahwa sekarang ia sudah aman dan tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Jooheon lagi. Dia sudah mendekam di penjara dan satu hal yang membahagiakan adalah bahwa Wonho hyung berjanji ia akan mulai mengawasi Jooheon mulai saat ini. Dengan mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum, aku tahu bahwa Wonwoo mengerti maksudku sehingga ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Seungkwan?" Hansol celingukan mencari keberadaan pacarnya itu.

" _Baboya_ , dia pergi tadi."

" _Adeura_ , makanan datang," Seungkwan yang datang dengan muka ceria menjinjing tinggi-tinggi tas plastik berisi makanan. Di sampingnya, Soonyoung hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamar.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali _baby_ , kau datang pada waktu yang tepat... kemarikan makanannya," Hansol memberikan aba-aba pada kekasihnya agar memberikan makanan yang ia bawa padanya. Namun, bukan makanan yang ia dapat malahan lemparan kulit apel dari Seokmin.

"Makan saja kulit apel itu kau bule tukang gombal!"

"Yah hyung! Kau juga lapar kan? Kenapa kau melempar kulit apel itu padaku? aku bukan kelinci hyung," sambil mendengus marah Hansol memalingkan mukanya dan memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Aku tak pernah berkata kalau kau itu kelinci. Kau itu bule, ingat?"

"Aish, haruskah kalian berdua bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini?" Soonyoung yang biasanya tidak pernah mengurusi pertengkaran mereka sekarang bersuara.

"Soonyoung benar. Kalian itu sudah tua, bagaimana bisa tingkah kalian masih seperti anak lima tahun yang bertengkar karena berebut permen?" Seungkwan berkata sambil mengeluarkan makanan dari dalam kantong plastik dan menatanya di meja.

"Dia yang memulainya _baby_!" telunjuk Hansol sibuk terarah pada Seokmin, persis seperti anak kecil yang mengadukan temannya yang nakal pada ibunya.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau bisanya cuma mengadu bule?" Seokmin kembali mengejek Hansol yang terlihat semakin kesal.

PLAK

Lee Seokmin memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan karena dipukul Soonyoung.

"Hyung, _wae_?" tanpa rasa bersalah sahabatku itu menanyai kekasihnya.

" _Wae_? Hentikan sikap bodohmu! Bantu aku menata makanan ini!"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ahjumma tukang ngomel seperti ini hyung?"

PLAK

" _Mwo_? Kau bilang aku seperti ahjumma?"

" _Mian_... hehehe."

"Hahahaha, rasakan itu hyung. Salahmu sendiri kau menyiksaku, hahahaha," Hansol tertawa melihat Seokmin dipukul berulang kali oleh Soonyoung.

PLAK

"Puahahahahaha, bagaimana rasanya bule?"

"Yah _baby_ , wae?"

PLAK

"Aish, _arraseo_."

Aku sangat senang sekarang. Semuanya kembali normal, bahkan berjalan lebih baik daripada yang pernah ada. Seokmin sudah kembali ke tim sepakbola sekolah dan mulai sibuk untuk mempersiapkan turnamen yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Selain itu juga, dia sudah mengutarakan perasaannya pada Soonyoung dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah jadian. Aku bahkan tak tahu menahu bahwa sahabatku itu menaruh hati pada temanku yang memiliki eye smile itu. Padahal kan, aku selalu bersama dengannya.

Lain lagi dengan Hansol. Aku sudah menangkap lagat anehnya semenjak kami pergi MT. Aku sudah bisa mencium gerak-gerik mereka yang sedang kasmaran sejak saat itu. Dan benar saja, akhirnya mereka mengakui kalau mereka sudah pacaran sejak sebelum MT. Hm, kedua orang itu. Kenapa mereka tidak pacaran saja dari dulu sehingga Seungkwan tidak perlu menempel-nempel terus padaku.

Karena keempat sahabatku itu sudah mengakui status mereka, aku jadi tidak ragu lagi untuk mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku dan Wonwoo juga pacaran. Aish, akhirnya mereka benar-benar mengolok-olokku karena dulu aku menyatakan kalau aku itu pemuda baik-baik dan tidak gay. Ah senjata makan tuan rupanya. Oh bukan, tapi menjilat ludah sendiri, betapa memalukannya. Tapi, itu semua tak masalah. Selama kami semua bahagia tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Hubunganku dan ayah juga membaik. Aku dan eomma sudah memaafkan kesalahan ayah. Walaupun eomma dan ayah sudah bercerai, tapi aku bersyukur karena ayah sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang ia cari selama ini. Karena melihat ayah yang bahagia itulah, aku menyarankan agar eomma segera mencari pasangan. Sudah cukup selama ini beliau menderita dan kesepian, tak ada salahnya mencari suami baru.

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan acara ulang tahun sekolah?" Wonwoo tiba-tiba berkata membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

"Ah, iya. Aku hampir saja lupa. Waktunya tinggal dua minggu lagi."

 **TBC**


End file.
